Doce como um anjo
by Watashinomori
Summary: Só então percebeu Remus parado atrás de si. Os olhos marejados e um sorriso tímido. Droga, ele fica tão atraente assim. Slash RS Finalizada
1. O que sinto?

**Capítulo 1 – O que sinto?**

Remus estava sentado fazendo sua tarefa de casa como todo santo dia, mas dessa vez lhe fora ordenado que fizesse uma cópia com as letras dos outros Marotos. A cada mês era a vez de um deles fazer o dever pelos outros, a única exceção era Pet, já que ele não era bom com essas coisas de escola.

Sirius jogou-se com força no sofá, bem ao lado dele. Remus não sabe por que raios que ele corou tão loucamente.

"Ei Remmie, já terminou" perguntou tirando onda.

Remus o olhou, era realmente muito bonito, tinha que admitir, principalmente quando deixava o cabelo caído sobre os olhos, como estava agora. Meneou a cabeça em negação. Estava um pouco exasperado, e ainda não descobrira o motivo.

"Cara termina isso logo, aquelas brincadeiras não têm graça sem você. Olha, eu vou te ajudar, sabe, é que não tem graça mesmo."

Remus o olhou incrédulo, Sirius Black se oferecendo para ajudar num dever de casa e deixar de lado as brincadeiras. Riu nervosamente.

"Quê que houve com você, cara? Parece estar meio estranho. Tá passando mal?"

"Não, é só um pouco de nervosismo, lua cheia perto."

"Ah, tá. Tinha esquecido. Você viu a Lily? É que eu queria, sabe, chamar ela para sair, mas não quero que o James saiba, tipo, ele ainda tá encucado com ela, mas ela não quer ele e eu, bem, quero ver se tenho chances."

"Ela tá na sala da monitoria, diferente de mim ela conseguiu o cargo de monitora-chefe. É mais trabalho. Mas ela gosta."

"Ah. Ei, isso aqui tá errado."

Ficaram um bom tempo escrevendo os deveres, era mais divertido quando se tinha um amigo para lhe ajudar, pensou Remus. Terminaram bem depois da meia-noite e fizeram o feitiço de cópia e depois mudaram magicamente a letra para ficar igual a de cada amigo.

"O trabalho está perfe... e... e...eito – disse Sirius bocejando."

"Tá, senhor perfeição, agora vamos dormir que está tarde."

"Não quero, pai. Deixa eu ficar" zombou rindo.

"Fique, azar o seu" e começou a se levantar.

"Fica aqui" Black pediu sério.

Aquilo gelou o coração de Remus que olhou o outro sem entender, mas também não conseguiu recusar o pedido. Sentou-se calado. Não se sentia capaz de falar nada, após um tempo em silêncio Lupin levantou.

"Vou levar as coisas pro quarto, desço em menos de alguns minutos."

Sirius ficou olhando o amigo subir as escadas, quando desapareceu através da porta do dormitório, jogou-se no sofá.

"Droga, que é que tá acontecendo comigo? Por--, por que é que nos últimos dias eu ando assim? Será que eu estou... Não. Isso não."

"Isso não o quê, Almofadinhas?" Remus surgiu do nada sorrindo suavemente.

Ele fica tão lindo, assim, pensou Black. Não, não posso me tornar isso. Remus sentou com um ar preocupado e o olhou fundo nos olhos.

"Está bem? Você está com um olhar estranho" tocou suavemente a testa de Sirius. "Você está com um pouco de febre, vai dormir, é melhor."

Sirius levantou e subiu calado. Era só isso, febre. Sorriu.

Lupin também sorriu lá em baixo. O amigo estava bem, era uma febrezinha à toa. Sirius nos últimos dias estava tomando sua mente de maneira tão engraçada. Estava dando mais atenção a ele que aos outros. Andava reparando demais em como o amigo era bonito. De repente se viu tocando na mão que tocara a testa de Sirius. A pele dele era tão macia e... o que estava pensando? Não. Tinha que dormir.

Levantou e subiu as escadas. Jogou-se na cama do jeito que estava e adormeceu.

Pela manhã, quando acordou viu o rosto sorridente de Sirius a sua frente.

"Estou melhor."

Remus soltou um breve grito.

"Black, não faz isso de novo" passou a mão no rosto. Almofadinhas suspirou brevemente.

"Ei, qual a graça de acordar normalmente, tem que ter a ação de um susto."

"Não obrigado."

O outro garoto gargalhou freneticamente como um demente, aquela risada parecida com um latido, quase insuportável, durou por muito tempo. Remus olhou-o como se o achasse louco, mas o plano se revelou. Várias almofadas voaram pelo céu pousando no amigo risonho.

"Por--, Black! Isso também não é justo. Eu tava dormindo" James gritou furiosamente.

Pettigrew apenas gemeu, involuntariamente, se levantando para se trocar, não tinha muita coragem para enfrentá-lo.

Remus corou fortemente por se pegar pensando que aquela risada meio canina devia continuar. Era tão contagiante. Sorrindo ele levantou e começou a se vestir.

Os amigos estavam cantarolando uma canção mais ou menos como vários xingamentos envolvidos com a Sonserina, que Remus supunha ser criação de James e Sirius. Ele levantou e olhou o calendário lunar, semana que vem tinha suplício.

"Ei," chamou, mas nenhum olhou, suspirou e sorriu, "cambada de marmanjo mal amado." todos viraram indignados. "Lua cheia semana que vem, vamo pra onde?" falou entre risos.

Era muito grato aos amigos. Até aquelas noites de tormenta, dor e agonia haviam se transformado em meras brincadeiras, ele sabia que traía a confiança de Dumbledore, mas não conseguia evitar, não a única coisa que o mantinha vivo, por assim dizer. Sorriu.

Sirius e ele estavam sozinhos no dormitório agora, nenhum havia notado que os outros tinham descido pro café. Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles coraram sem entender o motivo. Desceram também em um silêncio constrangido, nenhum tinha o que falar, não sabiam. Acompanharam os amigos e tomaram o café. Remus foi para aritmancia e eles rumaram para adivinhação.

James virou zombeteiro para o amigo.

"Hm, sabe Sissi," quando Potter o chamava assim, vinha merda, "você anda estranho, faz um determinado tempo que não sai com uma garota e esse tempo tem sido estranhamente relacionado a uma aproximação suspeita com um certo lobinho mau" e gargalhou freneticamente.

Aquilo ofendeu Sirius profundamente. Ele parou de fazer o caminho da torre de adivinhação e andou vagarosamente para a "fonte de mulher bonita e difícil", se queria sua fama renovada, teria que ser ali. Parou, levemente irritado, a porta daquela sala de aula em desuso, a sede do clube de xadrez. Poucas garotas do sétimo ano, especificamente da classe de Estudo dos Trouxas, que estavam sem aulas, devido o fato que seu professor rabugento (diretor da Sonserina) ingeriu uma substância suspeita e se encontra na ala hospitalar, (e não se vê necessidade alguma em falar quem foi o autor de tamanha façanha, detalhe ele se encontra à porta da sede do clube de xadrez), estavam ali. Black sorriu maliciosamente. As garotas que jogavam pararam o jogo e deram um leve suspiro e riram brevemente, duas corvinais e duas sonserinas. Corvinais eram difíceis, mas nada se comparava as sonserinas, as amigas de sua prima Narcisa, especificamente. Sim, as garotas estavam lá. Ele passou suavemente a mão pelos cabelos, uma mania que levava a loucura a população feminina da escola, e, talvez, um determinado garoto de cabelos castanho-claros e feições tão suaves. Ao pensar em Remus delirando como aquelas garotas, ele sentiu um pequeno fervor estranho em seu estômago, diferente de qualquer sensação que sentira antes. Olhou para as garotas afastando aquelas idéias sem sentido da cabeça. Só tinha duas sonserinas, a mais bonita lhe sorria mais abertamente. Isso sim era sorte. Aproximou-se.

"Quer jogar? Sei que não tenho chance com alguém do clube, mas quero tentar, Christine" a garota derreteu-se quando viu que ele sabia seu nome, a amiga continuou com sua expressão fria, mas os olhos denunciavam desapontamento e inveja.

"O que você faz fora de sua aula?" Christine tentava manter sua pose de difícil.

"Hm, não quer jogar comigo?" ele sabia como enlouquecer uma mulher.

Ela aceitou e foi animadamente com ele para uma outra mesa, em menos de poucas jogadas ele caiu vencido e pediu um prêmio de consolação. Saíram para o jardim interno, estava vazio.

"Você realmente joga bem. Nunca pensei naquela jogada" mentiu deliberadamente. Sirius era o melhor jogador de xadrez já nascido. "Você dominou completamente meu bispo, mas não só ele" falou abruptamente, virando-se para ela.

Não se encararam por mais de cinco segundos. A garota já se encontrava perdida em meio aos beijos e carícias dele. Mas por um momento, muito breve para ser percebido por ela, ele hesitou no beijo. Pensou em Remus e sentiu algo dentro dele que implorava para que fosse o amigo a ser beijado, não aquela garota. Não, tinha que afastar esses pensamentos.

Remus estava superentediado em aritmancia. Olhou vagamente para a janela. Hoje sentara defronte a janela que dava uma clara visão do jardim interno. A visão de Sirius aos beijos e amassos com uma garota o enojou e, por incrível que parecesse, lhe deu uma grave sensação de tristeza e... perda? O que estava pensando? Era seu amigo.

"Senhor Lupin, algum problema."

"Ehr. Bem, eu estou um pouco mal, normal nessa época do ano. Sabe as influências da lua sobre a quarta lua de Júpiter, sabe como é, esses alinhamentos." desdobrou, queria que a professora julgasse que era a lua cheia. Ela caiu na jogada.

"Sim Lupin, entendo. Não sou boa em astrologia, mas sei em o que significa isso. Pode ir." ele suspirou tranqüilo.

Muitos alunos gritaram inconformados, por que não podiam ir também? Parece que ela conseguiu convencê-los. Ele próprio não entendeu o que fizera. Por que a visão do amigo com uma garota o deixara tão perturbado? Foi ao único local que conseguiria se sentir bem. Uma estantezinha à esquerda no final da biblioteca. Era uma mesinha tão pequena e um lugar tão esquecido que ninguém o notava lá. Baixou a cabeça entre os braços cruzados.

Uma mão quente, com um toque muito doce, pousou, delicadamente, em seu ombro. Levantou o olhar vagarosamente. Sirius o olhava com um esplendor tão magnífico que o paralisou completamente. O outro sorriu como se pedisse perdão.

"Desculpa por hoje mais cedo."

"Quando me acordou?" perguntou inocentemente.

Black sorriu um pouco mais malicioso.

"Não, por hoje no jardim."

"Como você sabe o que eu...? Quero dizer, do que tá falando?"

Sirius gargalhou, aquela risada parecida com um latido, quase estonteante, olhou-o de maneira marota. Remus se pegou implorando que o momento durasse eternamente.

"Não tente me esconder o que se passa no seu coração, Remus, pois eu consigo ler ele com uma grande facilidade."

E se aproximou perigosamente do rosto dele. Tocou suavemente os lábios nos dele, quase como se apreciasse aquilo, como se soubesse que aquilo o enlouquecia. Então o beijou mais fervorosamente. Logo, se beijavam como Remus nunca havia feito. Do nada, o beijo cessou, tão inesperado quanto havia começado.


	2. Da banheira aos jardins

**Capítulo 2 – Da banheira aos jardins**

Uma mão pousara gentilmente em seu ombro. Um toque doce, quase maternal.

"Desculpe, senhor Lupin, mas já é hora do almoço e o senhor não fez menção de se levantar. Não acho que deva faltar a refeição. É importante se alimentar no seu estado."

Era apenas madame Pince. Estava suado e arfando levemente. Acalmando-se e repetindo para se próprio que Sirius nunca se aproximara do seu cantinho, muito menos naquela hora, desceu para o almoço. Encontrou James levemente irado, apontando para o outro lado e fazendo comentários muito, muito maldosos; e Peter sentado ao seu lado, apenas concordando, sem coragem de falar mais, devido a raiva de Potter.

"Ei Pontas, dor de cotovelos?" zombou.

James virou-se completamente estarrecido, com cara de vítima.

"Olha o traidor!" apontou Sirius. "Só por causa de uma gozaçãozinha pela manhã senta na Sonserina. Isso que é ego do tamanho da Rosadinha" Rosadinha era como eles chamavam a Lula Gigante. Um tipo de sarro com o gosto estranho do amigo Hagrid por animais um tanto 'exóticos' e com nomes de bichinhos de estimação.

"Deixa ele em paz, se bem te conheço você mexeu onde mais doe, na masculinidade dele" e gargalhou baixinho.

"Mas dessa vez ele o acusou de tá gostando de você, e o 'Sissi' não fez cara tão feia" Peter se atreveu. Remus sempre o defendia, então não tinha problema.

Lupin sentiu uma pontada boa na parte inferior do estômago. Estava quase começando a entender o que se passava, mas em hipótese alguma ele aceitaria.

"Você tá bem?" zombou James, balançando a mão freneticamente na frente da vista do amigo. Sorriu maliciosamente. "Será que o Black é correspondido? Então ele pode parar com aquele teatrinho bobo!" riu apontando com o polegar Sirius beijando, melodramaticamente, a 'namorada'.

Remus corou completamente, levantou atrapalhado derramando suco em quem estava a vista e andou até o dormitório. Largou a mochila na cama e trancou-se no banheiro. Ligou a banheira e jogou-se dentro com roupa. Só então percebeu que estava trajado. Saiu completamente encharcado e tirou as vestes. Largou-se novamente na banheira.

Como? Até os amigos já sabiam. Impossível. Será que ele também percebera e arranjara uma namorada para Remus se tocar que ele não gostava de garotos. Não, impossível. Quer dizer, ele estava disfarçando, e só tivera certeza agora cedo após aquele sonho. Mas se, se houvesse uma única possibilidade. Mas ele não era homossexual. Sempre se sentira atraído por garotas. Bellatrix Black em especial. Difícil, mais nova, porém muito, muito bela. Tinha que vê-la, se certificar se era ou não um... um gay. Levantou no exato instante que Black entrara no banheiro, mas havia trancado a porta!

Os olhos se cruzaram, e muito corado ele jogou-se novamente na banheira.

Tinha um corpo perfeito, não, tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisas. Esses pensamentos imundos e insanos vinham atormentando-o. Olhou para os próprios pés por um instante. A idéia, maluca, de tirar a roupa e entrar naquela banheira passou pela sua cabeça. Ergueu os olhos.

"Os meninos falaram que você estava estranho, e eu vim ver se tava tudo bem" ainda não o encarava. "Não liga pras babaquices do Pontas, ele é muito criança ainda."

Remus apesar de constrangido, murmurou, completamente vermelho:

"Olha quem fala."

Aquela frase cortou o ar constrangido e tenso que havia se formado. Ambos riram gostosamente, Sirius parando primeiro, e por algum motivo, completamente fascinado pelo jeito acanhado do outro rir.

"Algum problema?" perguntou.

"Não" Sirius estava completamente louco, se aproximou suavemente da banheira.

Ajoelhou para ficar da altura de Remus e o beijou de maneira doce e muito rápida nos lábios. O toque macio de ambos os lábios fizeram seus donos corarem. Desviaram o olhar para as paredes opostas. Sirius levantou e saiu quase correndo dali. Quando Lupin se viu sozinho no banheiro, permitiu-se afundar na banheira, feliz. Uma vez, só essa se permitiria ficar feliz pelo que sentia por Sirius, mas só desta vez.

Sirius jogou-se na primeira cama que viu. Coincidentemente era a de Remus. A pesada mochila dele o espetou na coluna, largou-a no chão. Num acesso de loucura puxou as cobertas e largou-as no chão também, puxou o lençol que cobria o colchão até suas narinas e o cheirou inebriado. Só dessa vez não se torturaria, nem tentaria reprimir os seus sentimentos. Um sorriso formou-se debilmente em seus lábios. E os tocou com suavidade. Aquele momento fora mágico, não só isso, fora único na vida de ambos. Não era tão nojento como sempre pensara. Beijou suavemente os lençóis que ainda conservavam o cheiro de Remus e o imaginou dormindo naquela cama. Seu corpo, que há pouco vira, coberto essas mesmas cobertas que se encontrava agarrado. Uma imagem estupidamente ousada se formou na cabeça dele. Isso fora o suficiente para despertá-lo daquele sonho débil. Largou os lençóis e olhou-se enojado no espelho. Só faltava querer ter um relacionamento com o amigo. Saiu do dormitório, ia vaguear um pouco nos jardins.

No mesmo instante, Aluado sai do banheiro. Um pouco incontrolado e alegre demais. Percebeu sua cama desfeita e sua mochila ao chão. Seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho. Ainda estava completamente molhado. Trocou de roupa rapidamente. Quis descer, ir para seu canto devanear por sobre algum livro de um tema qualquer, passar suas páginas sem lê-las realmente. Desceu sem se enxugar direito. Chegou ao último degrau e uma garota muito chata que era completamente louca por ele, começou a suspirar, enquanto outras garotas também lhe faziam coro. Subiu corado. Olhou-se no espelho. Não tava tão bonito assim, ou estava. Prestou mais atenção. Seus olhos não estavam fundos e seu cabelo caia majestosamente sobre os olhos claros. Riu um pouco, era mais bonito do que sempre reparara. Mas seu olhar, acidentalmente, caiu na tabela lunar e seus olhos marejaram, que ia adiantar ficar bonito, se em breve estaria com olheiras, cheio de cicatrizes, dentre outras coisas que tirariam a vivacidade de sua pele, a juventude de sua face. Jogou-se em sua cama e lamentou sua vida.

Sirius rodava o jardim sem muito que olhar. Evitava pensar em Remus e no que fizeram. Na verdade, evitava pensar, já que tudo levava àquilo. Como pudera fazê-lo? Como não conseguira se conter? Como aquilo passara em sua cabeça? Como pudera imaginar? Sempre repugnara pessoas daquele jeito, e agora estava se tornando uma.

Jogou-se no chão. Não tinha mais como lutar contra a verdade. Amava Remus. Num deslize deixou que sua amizade se aprofundasse. Um doce casal de mãos dadas passou sorrindo, isso trouxe algo a sua memória, _sua _namorada. O quê fazer com ela? Contar a verdade não era uma hipótese. Não, nem de longe. Mas seus namoros de nem uma semana eram muito famosos. Esse só seria o mais rápido de sua lista, menos de vinte e quatro horas. Não, ele não podia. Não podia terminar com uma garota para ir namorar um cara, que ele chama de melhor amigo.

Mas e se Remus não lhe correspondesse? Não podia simplesmente chegar e contar, isso poderia afastar o amigo. Olhou para sua sombra muito irritado. Como podia ficar fazendo planos para falar para um _garoto _que o amava. Impossível, esse não era o Sirius Black de sempre. Tinha que evitar vê-lo, assim ele esqueceria dele sem mais delongas. Levantou resmungando e bateu sem querer no diretor.

"Caraminholas na cabeça, Sirius?"

"Ahn?"

"Nada demais, fiquei tempo demais trancado com um chapéu falante, mas responda, algo o perturba, Sirius?"

"S... Não" mentiu rapidamente. "Não há nada me perturbando. Talvez a permanência do Ranhoso nesse mundo, mas isso nem o senhor resolve" se havia algo em que Black era muito bom, era em mudança brusca de assunto.

Eles riram. Albus sentou fitando o lago sonhadoramente.

"Estamos em tempos difíceis, Sirius. Não podemos ficar desejando o mal para os outros agora. Eu sei que parece tolice de um velho caduco."

"Eu não..."

"Eu sou um velho caduco, não precisa negar. Mas é sério. Não falo apenas da influência de energias, mas de influência nas atitudes. Você deseja se livrar do Severus. Mas ele precisa de proteção, de atenção mais do que você pode imaginar. Trata-lo mal só pode causar problemas para ele, vingança não será um sentimento que você irá querer alimentar em alguém numa época com a de agora."

"Ora, Diretor. Eu sou bem mais forte que o Seboso."

"Mas esse Seboso pode se tornar mais ardiloso e te pegar numa emboscada. Você não devia alimentar mais inimigos que os que já possui."

"Fala da minha família?" perguntou abaixando a cabeça.

"Não só dela. Mas de si mesmo" Black fez uma cara desentendida. "Eu te conheço, sei de seus preconceitos. Sei de alguns de seus temores e o pior deles é o medo de si mesmo. De se entregar a sua vontade, teme se tornar como sua família, teme não se controlar e fazer uma besteira. Mas a sua família se tornou o que é por opção. Andrômeda não é igual a eles, irmã das senhoritas Narcisa e Bellatrix e tão completamente diferente."

"Mas eu posso vir a machucar alguém. Eu desejo a morte para determinadas pessoas, às vezes. Também machuco as pessoas em minha ira. Quebro coisas, chuto animais" e completou mentalmente 'beijo meu melhor amigo'.

"Mas isso existe devido a sua personalidade impulsiva" o velho riu-se. "Você devia se entregar um pouco mais aos sentimentos mais doces existentes dentro de si. Imagino que esteja apaixonado por alguém" Black notou que ele não falou 'uma garota'. "Você devia falar o que sente antes que perca essa pessoa especial. Agora com licença, garotos. Devo-me ir."

_Garotos? Dumbledore pirou de vez?_ Só então percebeu Remus parado atrás de si. Os olhos marejados e um sorriso tímido. _Droga, ele fica tão atraente assim_.


	3. Passeio à Luz do Sol

**Capítulo 3 – Passeio a luz do sol**

Pouco antes.

Remus ainda estava se lamentando quando resolveu descer. Deveria espairecer, e ali algum maroto, especialmente um maroto, poderia vê-lo chorando. Lamentando não ser bonito o suficiente para Sirius. _Não! Eu devo esquece-lo. Vou evita-lo. Se eu não vê-lo por uns dias posso esquecer o que sinto. Reprimir, guardar fundo o suficiente para não sentir._

Pensando nisso ele desceu, os olhos ainda úmidos. Passou pela garota chata, que fez menção de segui-lo.

"Não – disse simplesmente." Não quero que venha. Quero ficar sozinho.

"Mas... você está tão triste."

"Exatamente por isso quero ficar sozinho."

Passou por ela sem sorrir. Desceu as escadas sem realmente ver onde ia. Uma mão tocou seu ombro gentilmente. Ele corou.

"Lupin, você viu o Potter? Eu queria muito falar com ele. O que é que você tem?"

Era apenas Evans. Mas o que ela queria com o James? Será que seu amigo estava tendo sorte? Ele lembrava que Sirius estava a fim dela. Sirius, aquele beijo retornou a sua memória, aquele momento sublime. Mas a garota a sua frente era quem provavelmente contracenava com seu Almofadinhas na imaginação dele. Ela contracenava com todos os seus amigos nos sonhos deles.

"Remus, você tá bem?" ela estava agitando a mão para cima e para baixo em sua frente. "Você ficou calado de repente."

"Ahn? Desculpe, o que você estava falando?"

"Eu perguntei onde está o Potter, porque eu preciso falar com ele. E perguntei o que você tem, porque está estranho."

"Eu estou bem foi a lua."

"Não me venha com essa de influência de lua com..."

"Não Lily. A _lua."_

"Ah, sim" ela beijou seu rosto com um sorriso compadecido.

Depois de seus amigos, Lily foi a única a quem ele contou, e somente ela.

"O James estava na torre de do quinto andar ala sul. Na sala de aula, provavelmente estudo dos trouxas. Não sei se vai estar lá."

"Obrigada. E melhoras" sorriu e o beijou novamente.

Ele tremeu. Com toda certeza se sentia atraído por ela. Talvez seus olhos tivessem sido o que mais o atraía, provavelmente Sirius viu isso nela também. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius e Sirius. Quando esse maldito nome ia sair de sua cabeça? Quando aquele maldito sorriso ia sumir dos seus sonhos? Quando aquela maldita gargalhada parecida com um latido ia parar de ecoar em seus ouvidos?

Sacudiu a cabeça, dessa maneira nunca esqueceria de seus sentimentos.

A lua cheia estava chegando, usá-la-ia para desaparecer. Isso. A lua cheia era a solução. Já havia até começado a planejar algo.

Voltou a andar. E descer calmamente até os jardins. Precisaria espairecer mais que nunca agora. Pelo menos, não estava mais tão triste. A perspectiva de encontrar uma solução alegrou um pouco mais a sua mente.

Chegou logo aos jardins. Vários casais passeavam juntos naquele dia. Eles ganharam a tarde de folga, não sabia bem porque, mas ouviu um casal comentando quando passou por ele. De repente ele imaginou Sirius chegando até ele, o puxando pelo braço e sentando perto do lago, ou pior, chegar e beija-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça e sentou sob uma árvore. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Sirius surgiu em sua mente.

"Por que eu vim para cá e não para o meu cantinho?"

"Quebro coisas, chuto animais" ele escutou Sirius falando.

Levantou e andou para onde pensara ter ouvido a voz. E a sua frente estavam Dumbledore e Black, conversando. No momento Dumbledore estava falando.

"Você devia se entregar um pouco mais aos sentimentos mais doces existentes dentro de si. Imagino que esteja apaixonado por alguém" nesse ponto Remus sentiu seus olhos marejarem novamente. Ele não entendeu o porquê, mas sentiu seu coração doer. "Você devia falar o que sente antes que perca essa pessoa especial. Agora com licença, garotos. Devo-me ir."

Sirius só então percebeu Remus parado a sua frente ele deu um sorrisinho tímido.

_Droga, ele fica tão atraente assim_ pensou Sirius. Remus estava ali parado, e ele sem saber o que fazer, ou o que falar.

"Remus, quer conversar?" perguntou sério.

_Não! Responda não! _Mas como lhe negar algo? _Não Lupin, se quer esquecê-lo, tem que o evitar por uns tempos. _Mas ele queria muito ficar, vê-lo falando sua voz doce cantando uma melodia que somente ele conseguia escutar. _NÃO!_

"Aqui?" foi tudo que conseguiu falar.

"Sim. Pode ser?"

"Não. Eu preciso... eu preciso ir a biblioteca."

"Fique, por favor."

_O que está fazendo Sirius? É por isso que o James acha que você está a fim dele. _O que aparentemente é verdade. _Como você pode estar assumindo isso, seu mongol? _Eu não quero assumir.

Enquanto discutia, Remus sentou ao lado dele. Sorrindo ainda muito timidamente.

"O que você quer falar?"

N_ão consigo. Não consigo, não ele estando tão bonitinho assim. Nunca havia reparado o quanto ele é tão fofinho. Droga o que eu estou pensando?_

"Hein? Diga. O que foi?"

"Nada" disse simplesmente. Apoiando a cabeça nos braços entrelaçado e deitando. "Eu esqueci o que tinha a dizer. Então deite aí e relaxe."

_Não devo me martirizar tanto. Ele apenas quer falar qualquer coisa. Vou me deitar ao lado dele e discutir sobre a lua cheia. Mas não alterarei meus planos, não importa o que ele diga. _Ele deitou com Sirius. Perto o suficiente para sentir o calor que emanava dele.

"Vocês já pensaram qual vai ser a brincadeira da semana que vem?"

"Hm?" Sirius estava tão distraído olhando as nuvens que Remus se inclinou para ver o que ele tanto fitava.

Quando seu olhar o encontrou ficou sem ar. Ele estava sonolentamente admirando as nuvens. Seus cabelos negros caíam sedosamente na grama. Seu olhar era sério, e um sorriso intruso lhe brincava na face.

Sirius percebeu que estava sendo observado e virou. Deparou-se com Remus inclinado ao lado dele. Seus cabelos castanho-claros caindo lateralmente sobre seus olhos. O corpo a centímetros do seu. Sua mão alcançaria a cintura dele facilmente e o traria para si num piscar de olhos. Seus olhares se encontraram e eles mantiveram o contato. Sirius lutava para que sua natureza impulsiva não arrastasse Remus para um beijo num lugar público.

Quando a força de vontade de ambos estava para ceder, uma bomba d'água caiu sobre ambos. James e Peter apareceram rindo feito tagarelas. Na verdade, James ria e Peter fazia coro. Pontas se agachou perante os amigos encharcados.

"Se querem se agarrar façam isso num lugar mais privativo, por favor."

Ambos lançaram-lhe olhares de extremo ódio.

"Ok, ok. Não está mais aqui quem atrapalhou o encontro de vocês" e riu. Pet temia se aproximar.

"James, por que raios que você não tá na sala?"

"Pelos raios que Dumby cancelou todas as aulas de hoje. Vocês saíram no meio do almoço e não souberam. Não perceberam que hoje o castelo estava cheio?"

"Bem, falando nisso a Lily me perguntou onde você estava James."

Era fato conhecido que James ainda nutria um forte sentimento por uma determinada ruivinha. Ele se eriçou e passou a mão no cabelo. Sorriu o mais sensual que pode, embora no momento não fizesse diferença alguma porque ela não iria vê-lo.

"Jura? Onde ela está?"

"Não sei. Ela saiu."

"O que ela queria?"

"Não me falou. Ela não achou você?"

"Não" James os puxou para se sentarem bem próximos dele. Para que pudesse sussurrar e ser ouvido apenas por eles. "Eu saí com ela faz uns dois dias, mas ela me pediu para eu não contar a ninguém, e eu não tinha achado brecha para falar para vocês. Nesse encontro eu falei tudo que sentia, e ela passou a me evitar. Se ela quer falar comigo, talvez eu tenha grandes chances" e sorriu.

Remus mal ouviu o que ele falava. Sua mente estava divagando sobre o ato de estarem tão perto que sua mão tocava a de Sirius. E ele não queria e nem tinha coragem para tirá-la dali, pois Sirius poderia perceber o movimento. Ele estava levemente corado.

"Poxa James, podia ter contado pelo menos para a gente né?" retrucou Sirius.

Black brigava firme com James, mas em momento algum tirou sua mão debaixo da do Lupin. Fingia não ter percebido. Mas ao menor toque dele sua pele explodiu, implorando por mais contato e Pet escutou o lamento de seu corpo e empurrou Lupin para cima dele fazendo uma mão ficar sob a outra.

"Me desculpe Sirius, mas eu também tenho sentimentos e estava abatido com o fato de estar sendo ignorado pela mulher que amo. Agora senhor rabugento me dê licença que eu vou procurá-la."

"Eu vou comer" gritou Peter. E também saiu se rastejando e esfregando a mão em direção a cozinha.

Ambos ficaram lá imóveis. Nenhum querendo interromper o contato das mãos. Mas Remus, achando que não suportaria mais, tirou sua mão de cima da de Sirius lentamente, aproveitando para de certa forma acaricia-la.

Sirius sentiu a mão do amigo se arrastando sobre a sua. Sua pele queimando e o corpo implorando para que ele não fizesse isso. Num impulso louco segurou a mão de Aluado no instante em que ela ia sair de cima da sua. E ficou ali, parado, segurando o pulso dele.

Remus sentiu seu corpo tremer com a atitude de Black. E num momento alucinado ele puxou seu pulso para entrelaçar as mãos. No instante que fez isso temeu a rejeição de Sirius. Mas esse se manteve indiferente.

Indiferente até o ponto em que levantou, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas, e começou a puxar o outro para um canto do jardim.

Parou apenas quando eles chegaram do outro lado do castelo. Quase ninguém gostava dali, era bem mais calmo, e hoje particularmente possuía apenas dois visitantes, um animago e um lobisomem.

_Que eu fiz? Que eu fiz? É o meu melhor amigo. Eu não posso estar querendo... por favor, meu corpo, diz que não. Por favor, não com ele._

Remus puxou sua mão e olhou para Sirius. Este sentiu seus olhos marejarem ante a rejeição, mas de onde vinham as drogas dessas lágrimas? De onde? Por que motivo elas vinham? _O motivo você sabe._


	4. Novo Casal

**Capítulo 4 – Novo Casal**

Por mais que não quisesse, Remus puxou a mão e olhou para Sirius. O que ele queria? O que podia estar pensando? Será que ele queria...? Não, ele é Sirius Black, ele é completamente apaixonado pelas mulheres, todas elas. Ele nunca sentiria nada por ele.

Sirius colocou sua mão no bolso da calça, que então Remus percebeu que a calça era levemente justa, delineando as pernas grossas de Sirius, o traseiro levemente empinado. _Não Lupin, pára de pensar nessas coisas. _Mas era impossível.

"O que você queria?"

"Esqueci de novo" sua voz estava ligeiramente embargada.

"Que houve?" Remus perguntou sério.

"Nada."

"Sua voz está embargada."

"Já disse que nada!"

Remus segurou o rosto de Sirius. Colocou o seu bem próximo ao dele.

"Não tente me enganar, dá para ver nos seus olhos, o que houve?"

Sirius tremeu. Como resistir a uma proximidade tão grande. Queria gritar, se declarar para ele. Seu coração pulsava loucamente em seu peito, ele temia que Remus escutasse seu coração disparado. Ele fechou os olhos, se aproximou um pouco mais seus narizes agora roçavam.

Remus tremeu quando a ponta do seu nariz tocou a do seu amado. Teve a impressão que queria acima de tudo agarrá-lo ali e agora. As mãos de Sirius foram sobre as suas antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em tirá-las do queixo de Almofadinhas.

"Eu, eu acho que eu... bem que eu que..." começou Black.

"SIRIUS!"

Eles se largaram e se afastaram rapidamente. Black olhou desapontado e irritado para o chão.

"Oi" murmurou, não a chamou pelo nome, pois tinha que ser sincero, os acontecimentos do dia varreram tudo exceto Remus de sua cabeça.

"O que vocês faziam aqui?"

"Planejando algo muito diabólico para o Ranhoso, mas não dará certo, minha cara. Eu preciso ficar a sós com o Remus para terminar de acertar uns detalhes de uns problemas aqui."

Ela olhou para baixo, sabia o que ia acontecer, era sempre assim que o encantador Black fazia. Primeiro nos dava tudo, depois nos tomava. E nos jogava fora com uma desculpa tão esfarrapada, que era incrivelmente péssima.

Assim que ela saiu, Remus se largou no chão rindo.

"Você vai dispensá-la com uma desculpa tão esfarrapada?"

"Vou, ela é sonserina. Foi apenas para irritar o James."

Sentou ao lado de Lupin, fechou os olhos e deixou-se repousar no colo dele. Ficaram muito tempo ali. Ambos divagando o fato de estarem em contato tão profundo. Logo o sol havia se posto.

"Que pena. Aqui não dá para ver o pôr-do-sol."

"Você fica lindo a luz da lua" Remus murmurou baixo, quase um silvo, mas foi essa diferença que contou para Sirius ter escutado a frase.

Ele não falou nada, mas corou furiosamente e pensou em levantar do colo do Aluado.

As horas passaram e eles foram obrigados a voltarem ao dormitório. Chegando encontraram James Potter pulando feito um garotinho em cima da cama. Sorrindo feito um bobo. Mas feliz, tão feliz quanto nunca havia sido visto.

"MINHA! MINHA NAMORADA! FINALMENTE MINHA!"

"Ok, James Infantil Potter, o que aconteceu?"

James parou de pular na cama. Olhou para os amigos e riu. Começou a gargalhar tanto, que precisou se deitar na cama para não cair.

"O que foi?"

James meramente apontou para a mão deles. Só então eles abaixaram a vista para ver o que era. Suas mãos se tocavam levemente, roçando tão suavemente que eles nem perceberam. Corados Remus e Sirius se afastaram rapidamente. Black olhou inquiridamente para Potter.

"Não mude de assunto. Por que tá tão feliz?"

O semblante de Pontas mudou num instante. A diversão de ver as mãos dos amigos se roçando mudou para a felicidade pura. Seus olhos brilharam e o sorriso aumentou mais alguns molares.

"Finalmente Lily Evans foi domada. Agora ela é minha namorada. Minha. Só minha. Para toda a eternidade" voltou a pular na cama. "MINHA! MINHA NAMORADA! SÓ MINHA!"

Os outros riram.

"Tá assim desde que foi falar com a Evans" Pet murmurou da cama dele. Estava deitado de barriga para cima fitando divertido James pulando na cama.

"Mas era pra tanto. Lily Evans. A garota mais difícil de Hogwarts aceitando o segundo maior garanhão da escola."

Ele gargalhou. Remus sentiu uma pontada no peito, que não conseguiu disfarçar. Lógico, tudo que acontecera mais cedo fora apenas imaginação. Sirius só gostava de mulher. Ele nunca se apaixonaria por um garoto como ele. Achando que só estragaria a alegria de seu amigo ele foi para a própria cama fechando as cortinas.

Todos pararam de brincar ao ver a atitude de Remus. E Sirius que havia percebido a expressão de dor no rosto do lobisomem, sentiu uma igual pontada no peito. _Ele está apaixonado pela Evans. Não tenho a menor chance contra uma garota linda daquela, mesmo Pontas estando com ela. _Não! Você não sente nada por ele. Ele é apenas um amigo... um amigo.

Remus abraçou o travesseiro enfiando a cara nele, implorando para as lágrimas não descerem. Agora, mais que nunca ele tinha que por o plano em prática. Tinha que se afastar de Sirius, ficar bem longe dele. Seu corpo todo tremeu, em convulsões e soluços. Mas as lágrimas não viriam. A cortina foi afastada lentamente. Black estava segurando-as, sério, olhando para ele. Lupin ergueu a cabeça lentamente para olhar quem menos queria ver naquele momento.

Sirius lhe deu as costas e fechou as cortinas se aproximando lentamente.

"Acho que entendi" sussurrou apenas para que Aluado escutasse.

O garoto ficou desesperado. Corou furiosamente. O animago continuava se aproximando lentamente. Ajoelhou perante ele, continuava muito sério.

"É, eu entendi."

Sua voz soava desgostava, ele não sabia por quê. _Ora seu bobo, isso definitivamente deveria tirá-lo de sua mente, mas ainda assim continua pensando no seu lobinho. _Seu lobinho? Estava ficando louco? Provavelmente.

"O... O que?"

"Você está a fim..." parou para tomar ar e evitar que as lágrimas viessem novamente. Remus ficou sem ar, esperando o fim da sentença "da Evans, né?"

"Ahn? – ele ficou pasmo. O alívio tomando sua face."

Sirius tomou a expressão do amigo como uma confirmação.

"Eu sei que ela é bonita, mas o James a merece mais que qualquer. Por favor, não faça nada. O James já está arrasado apenas supondo. Se você confirmar para ele, Pontas vai largar a mulher da vida dele para fazê-la ficar com você. E eu acho que ele já sofreu demais por essa mulher."

Remus achou que seria melhor manter o engano, mas era sua última vontade fazer James sofrer, teria que manter isso apenas para o garoto a sua frente.

Era egoísmo e ele sabia. Não estava se importando com os sentimentos de James, apenas com os seus. Não suportaria ver Lupin passeando de mãos dadas por aí com alguém além dele. _Não! Você DEVE deixar que ele tenha um caso com outra garota. Arranje um namoro para ele. Assim você se esquece dele. _Ele queria esquecê-lo, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de arrasar seu outro amigo. _Tem milhares de garotas na escola. _Mas nenhuma o merece. _Quem o merece? _Eu.

"Sirius" chamou baixinho, a voz quase falhando, no momento em que o mais alto ia sair.

"Sim" respondeu se virando.

"Não conta nada para o James."


	5. Tentativas

**Capítulo 5 – Tentativas**

"Não conta nada para o James."

Sirius ficou estático, suando frio, olhos lacrimejando, mas claro. Antes de sequer terminar de escutar já havia ficado de costa, para que seu lobinho não visse a reação. _Seu lobinho, de novo? Está ficando maluco homem. Está se tornando um... _Acho, acho que eu já sou.

"Sem problemas" a voz levemente embargada.

Fechou a cortina e foi andando cabisbaixo até a própria cama, fechou as cortinas com tanta força que a arrebentou. Murmurou um feitiço para reparar e deitou. Permitiu-se então chorar. Esquecer, tinha que esquecer. _Eu não sou gay. É apenas uma fase, uma confusão na minha cabeça. _Mas o sorriso de Remus surgia em sua frente. O seu toque.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, a imagem do quase beijo deles aparecendo, mas na sua mente se concretizando. _Você precisa apagar essas coisas da sua mente. Fique com alguém. _Ficar com alguém. Quem? Remus retornou com todas as forças a sua cabeça.

"Não. Ele já tem uma pessoa só para ele **N/A: **Frase inspirada em Chobits** " **murmurou baixinho para si. "Mas será que ele é pessoa só para ela?"

_Você ainda não encontrou a pessoa só para si. _Não me negue essa vontade. Ele é a pessoa só para mim. Mas eu acho que devo aprender a viver sem isso. _Pára de balbuciar asneiras, Black! Levante e agarre uma garota qualquer e prove a si mesmo que não é um bicha! _Mas eu não quero qualquer uma. _Ele não quer você, devia ser o bastante. _Mas não é.

Com esses pensamentos adormeceu. Apenas o negro tomou parte de seus sonhos, uma voz doce sussurrou no escuro, "Acorde, eu preciso de você". Abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Tivera a impressão que Remus o chamara. Mas ele estava sozinho, na sua cama.

"Eu preciso realmente esquece-lo. Ele não irá ser a pessoa só para mim."

Desceu calmamente as escadas, esquecendo a porta entreaberta. Precisava de ar. Ao chegar à sala viu uma garota de aparência frágil. Ela tinha os cabelos castanho-claros, e a pele pálida de forma doentia. Que a tênue luz da lua crescente fazia aparentar ainda mais doente. Tudo a sua volta parecia frágil, apenas a sua presença. Os cabelos longos presos de qualquer maneira davam-lhe uma aparência desleixada. Ele se aproximou dela encantado. Devia ter quinze anos. Ela estranhamente lhe lembrava alguém. Magra e rosto fino. Ele ficou de frente para ela. A garota olhava para ele assombrada, sentou ereta rapidamente. Seus olhos eram castanho-claros.

Sirius pegou uma mão dela. Lembrava-lhe estranhamente alguém, mas ele ainda não conseguia associar. Então sem mais delongas, a beijou. Investiu com força no beijo. Só então a ficha caiu. Remus. Ela era a versão feminina dele. Por isso se sentira tão estranhamente atraído. Por isso avançou tão ferozmente. Mas ainda assim ela não era ele, ela ainda não conseguia saciá-lo.

_Essa é a sua chance de esquecer aquele garoto. Use-a para isso. _Sim. Talvez ela o fizesse esquecer.

Remus acordou assustado. Tentou se lembrar do sonho, mas por mais que se esforçasse só se lembrava do fim, Sirius virando de costas e o mandando nunca mais olhar na sua cara. Levantou vagarosamente. Andou até a porta esquecida entreaberta. Olhou a sala comunal, e ali em frente a uma janela Sirius Black estava beijando fervorosamente uma quintanista. Seu coração deu um salto. Estava agora no seu cérebro, pois o pulo foi tão grande que passou da boca. Sua perna tremeu, e ele voltou correndo para dentro. Não podia continuar vendo aquilo. _É natural. Ele é homem, tem desejos, assim como você._

"Não. Não como eu. Eu realmente tenho que esquecê-lo antes que morra" sussurrou. As lágrimas finalmente conseguindo sair. O grito ainda preso na garganta. Esperaria uma semana para poder soltá-lo.

A manhã seguinte foi cheia de novidades, mas não para Remus.

James Potter havia sido visto de mãos dadas e trocando beijinhos com a mais desejada, porém temida, Lily Evans. O desejado Sirius Black anunciou ter começado um namoro com Kathy Lore quintanista. E Remus estava mais triste e quieto que o normal.

Estavam todos sentados juntos. Sirius e Remus estranhamente distantes. Lupin fingiu grande surpresa ao saber do namoro de Black. Pelo menos para aquele garoto sua tristeza tinha fundamentos. Assim que os Marotos se viram sozinhos James ficou sério e olhou irritado para os dois amigos, Peter cruzando os braços chateado.

"Ok, alguém me explica que atitude foi aquela ontem à noite."

"É! Eu tô boiando até agora!" apoiou Peter.

"Pet, você sempre bóia."

"Hunf."

Ambos, Black e Lupin, ficaram calados. O que falar? A verdade? Que ambos estavam sofrendo por amor, amor um pelo outro. Embora desconhecessem a reciprocidade.

"Eu me senti mal. Achei que fosse vomitar. Acho que comi algo estranho ontem" deu um sorrisinho fraco.

"Remus, suas histórias de doenças não funcionam comigo. Eu te conheço."

"Desculpa James. Mas eu não tenho o que falar."

"Por quê? Não confia em mim?"

"Não é isso. Mas eu só estou mal comigo mesmo. É a lua, está chegando a lua cheia."

"Ah, e você Sirius?"

"Eu tava bravo com o Remus. Ele não quis me contar o que era" disse tão naturalmente que Potter não ousou retrucar.

"Gente, vamos parar de brigar. Eu não gosto de ver vocês brigando" implorou Peter.

Todos ficaram rubros. Param de falar e sorriram. Cada um pôs a mão no ombro do outro e saíram rindo, contando piadas. Sirius estava do lado esquerdo de James e Remus do direito, Peter ao lado esquerdo de Sirius. As mãos do mais alto e do lobisomem se tocaram. Ambos coraram intensamente, mas se tirassem as mãos James perceberia. Então, ambos fingiram indiferença.

_Ele não me ama, não me quer, então por que raios eu não esqueço dele? Os olhos castanho-claros dele me olham de vez em quando, por quê?_

Sirius parecia estar muito inquieto. Seu sorriso estava afetado e seu semblante frio. Remus tremeu. Com toda certeza não gostava de vê-lo assim.

"Sirius" ele disse puxando a mão dele para chamar sua atenção.

James estancou.

"Que é?" Black perguntou parando junto.

Potter puxou Pettigrew e saiu. Sabia o que os amigos sentiam. Estava na cara, só eles que não viam.

"Que é que você tem? Pensei que estaria feliz. Você tá namorando uma garota linda" falou enquanto se aproximava.

O animago deu um passo para trás sem perceber. Isso parou Lupin.

"É, mas eu ando preocupado com você" deixou escapar.

"Comigo?"

"Er... é. Você anda estranho."

"Estranho como?"

Sirius olhou para o pulso. Estava corado. Tinha que mudar o rumo dessa conversa e rápido.

"Olha a hora. Se não formos logo perderemos o primeiro tempo" virou e saiu o mais rápido possível sem correr.

Remus suspirou e sentou devagar no chão. Não tinha nenhuma vontade de ir para a aula hoje. Teria que fica perto do Sirius, já que com certeza James ficaria com a namorada.

Olhou para frente, sem nem ver o que estava a sua frente. Apenas desejando esquecer o moreno sedutor que tomava sua mente. Garotas passavam em sua frente, provocando ele, na verdade, apenas uma o provocava.

"Oi Remus."

Não queria ver a garota, mas ela estava ali.

"Você vai perder aula."

"Você também."

"Mas eu sou monitor e você não. Então vá logo antes que me obrigue a tirar pontos."

Ela sorriu.

"Tire. Eu o desafio. Que moral você tem para me tirar pontos se não for para a aula?"

"Eu quero ficar sozinho. Posso?"

"E eu quero ficar com você. Posso?"

Ele se irritou.

"Me deixa em paz, ok?" quase gritou, mas seu tom estava alterado o suficiente para mostrar o quão se irritara.

A garota não conseguiu esconder os olhos úmidos de lágrima. Virou e saiu correndo, provavelmente chorando. Remus fez uma nota mental de pedir desculpas a ela depois por ter sido muito grosso. Mas no momento ele achava que ela havia merecido. _Seu burro, fique com ela e esqueça Sirius. Fique com ela e o esqueça de uma vez por todas. Talvez nem precise do plano na luz cheia. _Realmente havia sido burro.

Levantou e correu atrás da menina, ela tivera pouca vantagem, e por ele ser maior conseguiu alcançá-la rápido. A abraçou pelas costas. Forçou sua mente para lembrar o nome dela.

"Wallet, por favor, me perdoe" por mais que forçasse, apenas se lembrava do sobrenome.

"Remus, me chame de Anna. Eu gosto mais."

Ele abaixou o rosto até seus lábios roçarem a orelha dela.

"Certo, Anna" sussurrou.

Sentiu o corpo da garota estremecer em seus braços. Sorrindo a puxou mais para perto. Seu corpo levemente suado pela corrida aparentemente a excitava, posto que ela havia encostado o nariz em seu braço e o cheirava, e quando fazia isso parecia se eriçar. Só então percebeu o quão ela era pequena.

"Vem comigo?" sussurrou ainda mais baixo.


	6. Quase como antes

**Capítulo 6 – Quase como antes**

A garota sequer pestanejou e o seguiu. Eles andavam de mãos dadas. Era a primeira vez que Remus tomava a iniciativa com garotas. Geralmente elas chegavam para ele, e apenas uma vez ele não recusou. Mas se fosse Sirius... _Não Lupin. Não agora, esqueça-o. _Sim, podia estar usando alguém por vontade própria, mas era um caso de urgência, e bem, Sirius e James faziam isso o tempo todo e ninguém se importava.

Eles pararam de caminhar assim que alcançaram os gramados do lado mais esquecido do jardim. Aquele em que Black e ele quase se beijaram. _Afaste essas lembranças._ Impossível. Eu quero, mas não consigo. A garota cansada de esperar Remus parar de brigar internamente, o puxou para um beijo.

Aparentemente ela estava se esforçando ao máximo que podia para o beijo ser muito bom, mas por algum motivo o lobisomem apenas correspondia de maneira distante. Tentou consertar o desleixo puxando-a mais para perto e aprofundando o beijo. Foi o suficiente para ela. Mas ainda assim era um enorme vazio para ele.

Infelizmente para Sirius, o amigo e a tal garota estavam se beijando bem embaixo da sala de aula, mais precisamente da janela em que Black estava. Ele tinha perdido parte do interesse na aula quando viu Lupin chegando ao jardim, mas sua atenção foi completamente dissipada quando ele e a garota começaram a se beijar.

"Hm, hm senhor Black" o professor de DCAT pigarreou. "Posso saber o que há de mais interessante lá fora que a minha explicação?"

O animago pulou ereto, vasculhando sua mente arás de uma desculpa que fizesse o professor NÃO olhar para a janela e ver seu aluno preferido matando aula para ficar com uma garota, que coincidentemente deveria estar nesta aula também. Essa busca durou pouco mais que dois segundos.

"Tudo, já que eu sei tudo que o senhor poderá vir a ensinar nas próximas duas semanas."

Funcionou. Ele passaria no mínimo duas semanas de detenção, mas Remus, seu amado Remus, estaria protegido.

"Muito bem, senhor Black" ele estava se aproximando. "Se o senhor é tão esperto, venha aqui e dê aula em meu lugar."

"Não, obrigado. É falta de educação humilhar o professor."

A sala começou a rir, e Sirius deu um sorrisinho. Se seu Remus estivesse ali teria ralhado com ele, e agora sentia falta da bronca.

"Senhor Black, DETENÇÃO" esbravejou.

James olhou rápido para o amigo. Isso estava errado. E muito. Sua namorada no momento balançava a cabeça negativamente e resmungava coisas como "ele procurou" ou "hm, bem feito".

"Mas professor, eu acho que o Sirius tem razão."

Ele virou enfurecido. O professor em questão era conhecido por ser muito cabeça-quente. Não o contrarie quando ele estiver irritado. Mas Potter o contrariou sabendo das conseqüências.

"É, senhor Potter?" sibilou. Estava tão irado que não percebeu que Pontas fizera de propósito para conseguir conversar a sós com o amigo. "Então cumprirá detenção com o seu amiguinho."

James abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou baixinho, e apenas Lily escutou sem entender um fraco "obrigado".

Remus no jardim já estava sem agüentar a situação. Uma coisa era ficar com alguém sem gostar, outra bem diferente era usar alguém. Isso embrulhava seu estômago. Seus amigos tinham razão, ele era muito certinho. Sem mais conseguir se conter afastou a garota vagarosamente.

"Que foi? Não tá gostando?" ela perguntou assustada.

"Não é isso. É que eu..." o que falar? A verdade? Não, ela ficaria irritada. "É que eu não gosto daqui. Vamos para lago?"

Ela riu suavemente.

"Sim" disse animada.

Remus sentiu uma pontada no estômago ante essa animação. Ele estava usando ela, e Anna estava feliz. Certo seu lobo, você se enfiou nessa, agora se vira. Lupin sentiu sua mão ser puxada e percebeu que havia parado.

"Que houve? Por que parou?"

"Nada. Vamos."

Invente uma desculpa qualquer e fuja. Disse a si mesmo.

"Tenho que ir ao banheiro" disse sem pensar. "Me espera aqui?"

Saiu antes de receber a resposta, Wallet olhava-o abismada. Para onde ir? Sua mesinha na biblioteca. Subiu calmamente as escadas.

Sirius também estava inquieto na sala de aula. Sem ficar um segundo em uma só posição. E isso irritava o já irritado professor. Mas a perspectiva de estar sentado em um lugar que dava para ver seu objeto de afeição beijando uma garota não era muito legal. O professor estourou.

"BLACK!"

Sirius sentou ereto, assustado.

"MENOS CINQÜENTA PONTOS E PARA FORA! AGORA!"

Almofadinhas olhou assustado para os colegas grifinórios que fizeram idênticas caras de tristeza e acenaram para ele. Black se levantou lentamente, pegou seu material e rumou para fora da sala, o professor calado enquanto isso. Assim que fechou a porta escutou a voz do professor esbravejar:

"E VOCÊ POTTER SE QUISER IR ATRÁS DO SEU AMIGO, VÁ! SE FICAR E FIZER UM ÚNICO BARULHO PERDERÁ CEM PONTOS! E O PRÓXIMO QUE TENTAR IMITAR O SENHOR BLACK TAMBÉM PERDERÁ CEM PONTOS!"

"Desculpa pessoal" murmurou baixinho. Na próxima aula ele pediria desculpas a todos.

Caminhou lentamente sem rumo, dois ou três fantasmas perguntaram aonde ele ia, e entediado respondia que fora expulso da sala. Finalmente alcançou uma grande porta de carvalho escurecida pelo tempo. Estava perante a biblioteca, empurrou a porta e entrou. Andava calmamente até alcançar uma mesinha pequena à esquerda. Deixou a mochila pender em sua mão e se aproximou para olhar de perto a face superior dela. Estava cravado na madeira rústica da mesa antiga um nome muito familiar para ele, Remus Lupin. Seu lobinho sentara ali então alguma vez. A sua letra caprichosa se repetia em mais alguns rabiscos, "Para o uso único e exclusivo de Remus Lupin!" e "Se não for Remus Lupin caia fora".

E foi dessa maneira que Aluado o encontrou. A mochila caída em uma das mãos e Sirius inclinado sobre sua mesinha lendo algo. Seu corpo tremeu. A vontade de tocá-lo perpassou seu corpo inteiro. Sua mão se estendeu, queria muito toca-lo. Estava tão belo assim concentrado, levemente irritado. Sem se segurar tocou o seu ombro. Ele virou assustado.

"Remus, eu... não foi minha intenção" Remus fez uma cara desentendida. "A sua mesinha, eu não queria."

"Ah, tudo bem. Um dia eu irei embora e não poderei vigiar se algum pirralhinho chorão do primeiro ano quis ficar sozinho nela" e sorriu.

Black sentiu a alça de sua mochila escorregar por entre seus dedos e ela tombar no chão. Era seu corpo implorando para puxá-lo para um beijo. Liberando suas mãos para agarrá-lo pelo ombro e traze-lo para si. _Não. Foi apenas uma mochila que escorregou por entre seus dedos, homem! Controle-se! _É, foi apenas uma mochila caindo. Não é nada demais.

"O que faz aqui?" Remus perguntou preocupado.

"Fui expulso da sala de aula e perdi cinqüenta pontos" sorriu melancolicamente.

Com toda certeza Lupin não gostava daquele sorriso.

"Tudo bem" sorriu encorajadoramente, "depois você recupera com o quadribol" falou se sentando e mostrando a cadeira para o amigo.

"Remus, você está bem?" sentou na cadeira ofertada. "Você não gosta muito de história de ganhar pontos com outra coisa além do estudo."

"Mas cinqüenta pontos é muito, aí desespera" eles riram animados. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eles estavam normais de novo. A tensão se dissipou e eles ficaram conversando por muito tempo.

Uma garotinha magra parou diante da mesa, cutucou Sirius que ria de uma piada que ele próprio contara.

"Que é?" falou entre risos sem reconhecer a namorada.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Posso ficar com você?" sussurrou. Black olhou de soslaio para Remus, que assentiu entre risos.

"Claro, pega ali uma cadeira. Mas você pode acabar perdendo aula."

Ela vinha trazendo a cadeira vagarosamente. Sirius levantou e tomou a cadeira, que parecia que ia esmagá-la, de suas mãos e levou-a até perto da sua. A garota se sentou timidamente pôs as mãos no joelho e olhou para ele, os cabelos caídos sobre os olhos. Sirius se inclinou até ela.

"Você é linda dessa maneira tímida e frágil."

Ela corou furiosamente e colocou nervosamente uma mecha atrás da orelha.

"E... eu também acho você lindo" falou muito rubra.

Black a abraçou rindo.

"Ela não é fofa Remus?" falou olhando para o amigo, seus olhares se encontrando, ambos corando sem entender.

"Sim."

"Eu vi você hoje com uma garota, estão namorando?" falou sem conseguir conter uma nota de desapontamento. Temia que Remus percebesse.

"Mais ou menos. Eu ainda não sei definir. Eu não gosto dela o suficiente."

"Tá afim de uma outra garota?" Kathy perguntou ficando mais vermelha que já estava.

Sirius sentiu uma pontada no coração. Então abraçou sua namora o mais forte que pôde. Ela percebeu e olhou para ele, porém não se atreveu a perguntar nada.

Remus tinha que mudar de assunto e ali estava uma brecha dançando em sua frente, quase literalmente.

"Ela lembra muito a mim quando tinha a idade dela, lembra? Sempre calado e sem coragem de perguntar nada, mesmo com as pessoas que eu tinha mais intimidade."

Sirius suspirou, haviam mudado o assunto.

"É, pensando bem agora realmente são parecidos" mentira. Já havia percebido antes. "Até fisicamente. Kathy, você é parente dos Lupin?"

Ela mexeu freneticamente a cabeça num sinal negativo.

Sirius acariciou a cabeça dela.

"Se você quiser falar qualquer coisa diga, meu anjo. Não precisa ficar calada."

Ela meneou a cabeça da mesma maneira.

"Não precisa ficar tímida. Pode falar se quiser. Dá para ver que você quer falar alguma coisa."

"Não. Eu não quero, Black."

Ele gargalhou.

"Sirius. Vamos lá, repete. Si-Ri-Us"

Ela riu.

Remus estava mal. Era horrível ver aquela cena tão íntima entre o casal a sua frente. Mas aquilo lhe trouxe a lembrança de Sirius fazendo quase a mesma coisa no segundo ano, porque ele insistia em chamar os amigos pelo sobrenome.

"Ela é mais parecida comigo que aparenta" falou baixinho.

"Realmente. Você também gostava de chamar a gente pelo sobrenome e foi o último a usar os apelidos. E raramente os usa até hoje."

"É" suspirou.

Sirius tomou a mão da namorada. Queria tanto que ali fosse o Remus Lupin de verdade. Suspirou resignado e voltou a sorrir.

"Pode me chamar de Almofadinhas e ele de Aluado."

"Almofadinhas e Aluado? Mas por quê?"

"São nossos apelidos" Aluado quem respondeu. "O James é Pontas e Pet é Rabicho."

"E quando a gente quer mexer com o Remus a gente chama ele de Remmie" Sirius provocou.

Remus fez uma careta e riu.

"E quando nós queremos mexer com o Sirius chamamos ele de Sissi."

Sirius soltou um muxoxo irritado.

Eles riram, mas seus risos estavam afetados. A garota olhava seriamente para o chão, estava claro em seus olhos que estava se sentindo uma intrusa. Ele lembrava desse sentimento, no primeiro dia que passou a andar com Sirius e James.

"Você o ama?" ele perguntou subitamente.

Tanto a garota quanto seu namorado deram um salto nas suas cadeiras.

"Quê? Eu não entendi, Remus" Sirius parecia abobado.

"Eu perguntei se ela te ama."

"Não sei" ela respondeu baixinho.

"Não se sinta uma intrusa, se você gosta do Sirius será sempre bem vinda" e sorriu amigavelmente.

Black sentiu um furo enorme no seu estômago.

"Remus, por favor..."

"Deixe a Kathy responder."

O que havia com o seu amado? Por que ele o impedia de lhe dirigir a palavra e queria escutar aquela garota em seu lugar? Por que não o tocava de vez? Seria preciso esquecê-lo mais que nunca agora. Dava para notar que ele não era correspondido.

A garota estava inquieta. Sabia que tinha algo errado ali. Não sabia como eram as coisas dentro do círculo interno dos Marotos, mas tinha certeza. Não era assim.

Por que não responde logo? Por que é que você não diz que sente o mesmo que eu pelo homem a minha frente? Que sente o mesmo que eu senti naquele dia em que o conheci. Fale.

Ela havia abaixado a cabeça. Isso aumentou a expectativa. Estavam calados, os três. Dois dos quais aguardavam a resposta. Dava para ver o constrangimento estampado no rosto dela. Sirius não agüentou. Levantou e a puxou consigo.

"Pare com isso Remmie" falou irritado.

Aquilo doeu em Lupin, aquela irritação. Lógico seu burro, ele se preocupa com ela. Nunca, nunca será seu! _Por isso que você tem que esquece-lo. Ele não te quer. _Eu sei, mas eu não consigo. _Não esqueça do plano Remus, não esqueça._

"Remus, eu tô saindo e você?"

"Eu vou ficar" falou automaticamente.

Faltava apenas um pouco para a lua cheia, apenas um pouco.

Sentou novamente na cadeira e colocou o rosto sob os braços, tentando esconder a louca vontade de chorar. Por isso não viu Sirius olhando para ele preocupado.

Sirius abraçava a garota docemente enquanto caminhavam. Mas por dentro ainda estava ali na biblioteca, sozinho com Aluado, sentindo seu cheiro gostoso, ouvindo sua vozinha doce, olhando seu rostinho angelical. Não que a garota ao seu lado não fosse tudo isso, porém ela não era Remus, ele queria unicamente Remus, logo a única pessoa que não poderia ter.

"Black..." ela chamou fraquinho, num fio de voz.

"Já falei para me chamar de Sirius" ele sorriu. Ela lhe lembrava tanto do Lupin. Isso estava acabando com Almofadinhas.

"Sirius" começou. "Me desculpa, mas eu ainda não sei a resposta para a pergunta do Lupin."

Ele riu suavemente e a abraçou, apertando-a contra seu peito.

"Não se preocupe, ainda é cedo, o Remmie que exagerou."

"Por que você o chama de Remmie?"

"Hm?" aquela pergunta o pegara de surpresa, realmente ela era idêntica ao Aluado.

"Desculpa, não devia ter perguntado..."

"Já falei que você pode falar quando quiser. Você é a minha namorada, não uma estranha" colocou as mãos prendendo o queixo dela. O queixo dela não era tão belo quanto o de Remus, nem a pele tão macia.

Sem escolhas, o quase beijo retornou a sua mente, as mãos do lobisomem segurando seu queixo, as suas sobre as dele, a proximidade. Sem aviso a beijou com toda força que possuía, no início teve medo de machucá-la, mas ela começou a corresponder. Ele estava com a péssima mania de sempre beija-la quando a cena voltava a sua cabeça.

**N/A: **Vocês vão me matar não? É vão... rsrs bom... eu estou realmente adiantada com ela no pc... mas não vou realxar por causa disso... NÃO! eu já pensei num final legalzinho, ela ia parar quando Siri é preso... OH Contei... espera... um outro final massa passou na minha cabeça maluca... hUAhuAHuAHuAHuah (risada maléfica)

Beijos pra todos e divirtam... ah sim... MANDEM REVIEWS!


	7. Um beijo no escuro

**Capítulo 7 – Um beijo no escuro**

** N/A: **Sei que tinha prometido antes, mas deu pau aqui no meu pc e num deu pra enviar. Sorry! 

Remus ainda estava com o rosto enterrado nos braços quando madame Pince veio chamá-lo preocupada. Ele deu a famosa desculpa da lua cheia e saiu.

Não sentia fome, queria dormir antes que os outros entrassem no dormitório. Não queria ver Sirius, pelo menos não nas próximas doze horas, ou o inchaço e a vermelhidão dos seus olhos sumissem. Passou pela frente do salão principal. Viu a mesa da Grifinória agitada, parecia alguma confusão. Mas ali haviam professores suficientes, Remus não era necessário. Voltou a caminhar.

Chegou ao dormitório, tomou um banho rápido e se largou na cama. Dormir? Não, isso era impossível. Sua mente divagava sobre Sirius e todas as chances de possuí-lo. Sabia que nunca adiantaria e pensou numa maneira de aperfeiçoar seu plano.

"Droga" Sirius murmurou irritado para James.

O amigo ria baixinho, tentando abafar o riso no pescoço da namorada.

"Você foi o culpado" Lily retrucou.

"EU?"

"É lógico! Você que deu o primeiro golpe."

James se ofendeu.

"O Sirius deu o primeiro golpe físico. O Snape deu o primeiro golpe moral."

"Então por que ele não revidou moralmente?"

"Porque fisicamente é mais rápido com o Seboso!" Sirius riu.

"Mas agora você está em detenção!"

Black se largou na cadeira sorrindo.

"Já me acostumei."

Lily meneou a cabeça incrédula. Olhou sério para ele, um braço enlaçando o corpo do namorado.

"Mas o que ele disse?"

_Onde está o lobinho, Black? Ele já está uivando por aí?_ Fora exatamente o que Snape dissera. Aquilo subira a cabeça já quente de Almofadinhas, e ele partiu para a agressão física.

"É Sirius, o que o Ranhoso disse?"

"Cadê a Kathy, não a vi jantando... ela vai ficar doente" levantou e começou a vasculhar a mesa até acha-la, então sentou com ela.

Assim que terminou o jantar ele subiu, direto para o dormitório, não queria falar com ninguém, nem mesmo Kathy, na verdade muito menos ela, já que sua namorada lembrava um certo alguém. Subiu e tomou um banho rápido, só então percebeu que uma das camas estava ocupada. Se Pet e James estavam lá embaixo seria apenas... uma vontade louca de vê-lo dormindo apossou-se de Black. Ele caminhou até a cama do lobisomem, abriu as cortinas da cama vagarosamente para não acorda-lo.

Ele ressonava baixinho, os lábios entreabertos, o cabelo claro esparramado no travesseiro. Black se ajoelhou para ver melhor. As pontas do cabelo dele estavam umedecendo o travesseiro. As mãos pousadas na sua frente e as costas levemente arqueadas. O animago colocou uma mão entre as dele e a outra sobre elas. Sem pensar subiu na cama, no espacinho minúsculo entre Lupin e a borda, ficando tão junto quanto conseguia para não cair, e com segundas intenções também. Tirou a mão de cima das dele e acariciou o seu rosto. A maldita lembrança voltando, e o pior, junto com o beijo da banheira, que tão vitoriosamente ele tinha varrido de sua mente. Os lábios macios de encontro com os seus. Como resistir, principalmente a uma proximidade tão perigosa.

A mão que acariciava o rosto correu até a nuca, e bem presa ali o puxou, ao mesmo tempo em que seu dono avançava, pousando seus lábios docemente sobre os de Remus. Se segurando para não tentar nada mais que um simples selinho, Sirius ficou ali parado, às vezes passando a língua sobre os lábios doces do amigo, às vezes se aventurando a deixá-la penetrar um pouquinho na boca do outro, mas sempre evitando aprofundar o toque.

Porém Remus estremeceu ao seu lado. Isso levou Sirius ao desespero. Se ele acordasse e o visse ali, o segurando, o beijando. Black se afastou de Lupin o mais rápido e silencioso que pôde. Como o espaço era minúsculo ele caiu da cama, ficando estatelado, porém calado, no chão.

Aluado imaginara que Sirius estava ao seu lado, que o estava acariciando e beijando. Não quis abrir os olhos para constatar que era sua imaginação fértil. Mas ele tinha. Tinha que provar para si mesmo que estava sozinho. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Viu sua cama vazia, exceto por ele, mas as cortinas estavam abertas e havia um certo volume no chão ao lado da cama. Ele se inclinou para ver o que era. Sirius olhava para ele, levemente surpreso. Remus sorriu amigavelmente. Se ele soubesse o que havia sonhado, talvez nunca mais falasse com Lupin.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Via sua cama preenchida e não te vi no jantar, tive medo que estivesse doente."

Remus sentou dando a mão para Black. Que aceitou e sentou ao seu lado. Se ele soubesse o que havia feito nunca mais falaria com ele novamente. Não só seu amor estaria perdido, mas um de seus melhores amigos. Remus nunca poderia saber.

"Remmie, o que aconteceu para não ter ido jantar?"

"O que aconteceu para você estar no chão, Almofadinhas?"

"Eu escorreguei, me responde" inquiriu irritado.

"Calma, eu só fiquei com o estômago embrulhado, e não tava a fim de ficar rodeado de pessoas, coisas de pessoas como eu."

Lupin levou a mão até os cabelos de Sirius que estavam muito bagunçados. Começou a arrumá-los, mais para ter motivos para tocar o homem a sua frente, do que para ajeitá-los.

Sirius usou toda sua força de vontade para não tremer ante o toque do amigo. Mas seu corpo não queria obedecer a sua mente, e toda vez que a mão de Remus escapulia para sua pele seu corpo inteiro estremecia.

Lupin também estava se segurando para não cometer nenhuma loucura, fazia um grande esforço para evitar tocar a pele do moreno a sua frente, mas não adiantava. Isso era estranhamente excitante, o que ele não sabia era que o sentimento era mútuo.

Eles continuaram assim, quietos calados, cuidando um do outro até que James entrou no dormitório. Ele pegou os amigos nesse estranho ritual de arrumar os cabelos, agora que Black também tentava arrumar os cabelos claros de Lupin. Pontas ficou em pé sob os umbrais observando a cena. Seus amigos se encaravam apaixonadamente, mas não conseguiam perceber que se amavam. Ele meneou a cabeça. Tinha que parar aquela cena. Fechou a porta silenciosamente, e voltou a entrar de maneira espalhafatosa, fazendo os amigos levarem um grande susto e se afastarem repentinamente.

"Nossa! O que houve aqui?" ele disse divertido.

"Nada" responderam em uníssono, levemente constrangidos.

"Sei. E por que o quarto estava tão escuro?" James perguntou malicioso.

Essa foi a hora em que ambos perceberam que o quarto estava um completo breu, iluminado apenas pela lua crescente, já bastante preenchida. O olhar do lobisomem foi para a janela. Ele estremeceu. Não gostava quando a lua estava assim, porque ficava cada vez mais perto do seu tormento. Sirius colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo, assim que percebeu o que ele mirava. James se aproximou deles. Mal sabiam eles que pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos atormentados Remus Lupin, o Aluado, desejava a vinda da lua cheia.

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos estranhamente animados. Lily pronunciara bem alto para James Potter ouvir que enquanto eles estivessem assim "animadinhos" ela estaria a metros de distância. Então James lhe mandou um beijo e saiu com os amigos a deixando furiosa.

Era sábado, jogo de quadribol, lógico que não era com a Grifinória. Senão você não veria os Marotos antes do jogo começar. Mas no momento eles estavam discutindo sobre a mesa, literalmente, quadribol.

Sirius estava em pé na mesa mostrando como havia defendido James de um balaço que seria certeiro se não fosse o 'melhor batedor do mundo'.

"Aí eu me larguei na frente com o meu bastão e..."

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Opa... monstro vermelho a frente" zombou, porém recebeu um tapa certeiro assim que desceu da mesa. "Lil, amor da vida do meu melhor amigo!" falou animado.

Nem James entendia o porquê de tanta animação, podia ser o quadribol, mas era animação demais comparada a como ele estava nos últimos tempos.

"Sirius Black" ela respirou fundo, uma brecha pra uma piada.

"Eu realmente caso esses efeitos nas garotas."

Outro tapa certeiro o atingiu.

"Pontas, tua mira tá melhorando!"

"Você não deve subir em cima da mesa, Black!" a ruivinha ralhou.

Sirius sorriu, um riso mesclado com diversão e safadeza.

"Bom, subir embaixo da mesa eu _ainda_ não consigo!"

Evans gritou e sentou ao lado do namorando esbravejando para ele dar um jeito no amigo. Potter riu e a beijou. Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado. Lily realmente acordara irritada aquela manhã. Black sentou ao lado de Remus que comia calado.

"Ela não falou que ia passar longe da gente?"

Lupin levantou a cabeça para ele.

"E desde quando ela resiste ficar longe da maior diversão dela?"

"Realmente o Pontas pegou a garota de jeito."

"Eu estava falando sobre dar detenções... nós somos a maior fonte de detenções do colégio!"

Sirius riu e o abraçou de lado. Só depois de estar com Aluado colado em seu peito que ele percebeu quem era que estava abraçando. Corou furiosamente e o soltou devagar para que o outro não percebesse.

Porém Remus estava ocupado demais se segurando para não deixar transparecer a sua vergonha que não percebeu como Sirius ficou levemente mais desastrado depois do abraço de _amigos_. Era bom estar com Sirius como antes, mas a intimidade que eles tinham ficava afetada, já que Remus sempre se constrangia quando estava muito próximo do garoto. Ele levantou rápido.

"Aonde vai?" o animago perguntou.

"Banheiro... urgente!"

O outro riu. Largou-se no banco olhando o casal a sua frente. Ele fez um gesto de quem segura alguma coisa com uma mão, e com a outra jogou maldosamente um pedaço avantajado de pão neles. James virou emburrado e viu Sirius, sua mão e um sorriso cínico, então caiu na gargalhada. Lily não entendeu tão rápido.

"O que é isso?" perguntou, a voz num tom levemente irritado, por causa da briga anterior com o garoto.

"Estou segurando vela!" disse ainda sorrindo.

Lily soltou uma risada. E Pet não se segurou, estava do outro lado do maroto, gargalhou salpicando parte da comida que estava na sua boca na mesa.

Essa cena Remus ainda vislumbrou antes de passar pelas grandes portas de carvalho do salão principal e seguir para o sétimo andar. Chegou relativamente rápido à sala comunal. Subiu para o dormitório masculino, entrando no banheiro e tomando um banho.

Estava a bastante tempo na banheira quando num vislumbre algo retornou a sua mente.

"_Algum problema?" perguntou._

"_Não" Sirius estava completamente louco, se aproximou suavemente da banheira._

_Ajoelhou para ficar da altura de Remus e o beijou de maneira doce e muito rápida nos lábios. O toque macio de ambos os lábios fizeram seus donos corarem._

Eles já haviam se beijado! Como pudera ter esquecido disso, que acontecera há apenas três dias. O gosto da boca do outro maroto retornou a sua cabeça. E o momento ficou marcado. Ele não esqueceria de novo. Fechando os olhos e mergulhando na banheira ele sorriu. De repente lembrou do plano. Tinha que esquecer do maroto por quem sentia afeição. Tinha que ficar longe dele, e só com a lua cheia, no momento de lucidez faria isso.

Saiu da banheira e entrou no quarto enrolado precariamente com a toalha. Sirius estava sentado em sua cama.


	8. Um jogo perdido

**Capítulo 8 – Um jogo perdido**

"Si.. Sirius? O que faz aqui?"

"É meu quarto também" disse corando.

Imaginava que Remus estivesse fazendo as necessidades biológicas de um ser humano, não tomando banho. Ou seja, esperava o amigo vestido. Não estava preparado psicologicamente para ver Remus Lupin seminu e molhado. Isso era sensual demais para o animago resistir, apesar de já tê-lo visto nu. Apertou com uma força descomunal a coberta, se segurando para não avançar. Mas sua força de vontade não era tão grande assim.

Remus estava sem entender a resposta, apenas admirando Sirius sentado, apertando a ponta do lençol. Não estava preparado quando Black levantou de um salto e cobriu a distância entre eles muito rápido. Ainda não tinha percebido o que havia acontecido quando uma das mãos do seu amado envolveu sua cintura segurando a ponta da sua toalha e a outra percorreu suas costas até chegar a sua nuca. Ele apenas sentiu um calor estranho emanando do local onde Sirius tocava.

O animago ainda estava fora de si, sem entender o que fazia. Imprensou Lupin na parede, puxou sua cabeça e levou a sua para perto da dele o beijando fervorosamente. O beijo que há muito desejava. Pôs todo seu desejo no beijo. Sua língua não se conteve como da última vez. Dessa vez explorou cada canto da boca do lobisomem. Ele ainda prendia-o para que não escapasse. A mão que segurava a toalha a afrouxando devagar e acariciando o traseiro do garoto.

Remus só percebeu o que acontecia quando sentiu a língua de Black invadindo sua boca. Seu autocontrole havia ido para o espaço no momento e estava ocupado demais em corresponder o beijo para pensar no que a mão ousada dele estava fazendo passeando pelas suas nádegas, tirando sua toalha. Apenas se sentia mais excitado, sem saber direito o motivo. Mas era apenas um detalhe sua mente estar incapacitada.

Sirius só percebeu o que fazia pouco antes de Remus começar a retribuir o beijo. Já estava para afrouxar o abraço quando Remus começou a beijá-lo de volta. Ele não pensou duas vezes o apalpou mais ainda, o acariciou, o apertou mais. As mãos de Remus aos poucos começaram a ir até seu corpo. Primeiro os ombros, depois descendo para as costas e enfim brincando com o cós de sua calça. Ele se sentiu espetacularmente feliz. Mas Lupin parecia querer brincar com sua loucura momentânea. Primeiro desprendeu sua camisa da calça, depois acariciava a pele levemente onde a calça tocava e então retirava a mão. Ele repetia o movimento de carícia e fuga diversas vezes incitando o animago. Quando a quase nula paciência de Almofadinhas acabou ele passou a beijar o pescoço de Remus, os ombros e um pouco do tórax. Seu objetivo? Obrigar a Remus parar com o joguinho e tirar logo suas calças. Embora ele mesmo ainda não houvesse tirado a toalha dele totalmente, para poder aumentar a expectativa.

Aluado não podia negar que queria muito que Sirius tirasse a sua toalha. Mas ele não queria nada tão rápido, estava nervoso. Não sabia direito o que queria. Só sabia que não era para aquele momento parar. Sentiu então a boca de Sirius sugando o seu pescoço, era completamente excitante. Sentiu sua própria mão apertar a nuca de Black, enquanto a outra adentrava na calça do maroto acariciando o traseiro que uma vez havia reparado ser empinado. Apertou uma nádega suavemente e sentiu Almofadinhas soltar uma risada abafada em seu ombro, onde agora beijava.

Aquilo foi o que bastou para que a magia se rompesse e Sirius voltasse a si. Empurrou Remus para longe, delicadamente, e se ocupou em arrumar suas vestes.

Lupin segurou sua toalha e a prendeu firmemente em volta da cintura, sua pele reclamando pela separação inesperada.

"Me desculpe" Black falou, arfando. "E-Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Sei apenas que não era eu naquele momento. Esqueça o que aconteceu, Remmie. Por favor. Não foi a minha intenção. Você devia estar pensando na Evans, né?"

Remus assentiu com a cabeça. Claro, Sirius imaginava que ele se vira beijando a garota que supostamente dominava sua cabeça.

"E em quem você pensava?"

"Narcisa" falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio na cabeça. _Você, eu te beijei, porque eu QUERIA beijar você!_ era a resposta que martelava em sua mente.

"'Sua prima? Pensei que havia sido sua namorada."

Sirius percebeu sua mancada, mas ele era bom mentiroso. Mas ele não queria mentir mais para Remus, mas era necessário, pela sua amizade.

"É, eu também acho que deveria ter pensado nela, mas foi a Narcisa que tomou forma em minha mente. Foi mal, cara" soltou um riso zombeteiro, hora de consertar a situação. "Pelo menos eu beijo bem?"

Remus riu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Sirius se largou na cama de Lupin enquanto o dono da cama pegava uma roupa. Black se pegou olhando para a bunda dele. Seu corpo estremeceu. Então Lupin começou a colocar a roupa devagar, quase como se quisesse provocá-lo. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto observava o outro se vestir.

"Ao menos você me perdoa?"

Remus riu, _Como não perdoar o cara que me deu um momento espetacular? Que me deixou beija-lo?_

"Lógico, cara!"

"Você gostou do beijo?" Black perguntou sem mais nem menos. Ele próprio se surpreendeu. Pensou em algo para consertar aquilo.

"Em termos sim, considerando que eu pensava em outra pessoa" mentiu no momento em que Sirius ia falar algo. "Mas se levar pelo lado em que eu beijei um homem, que ainda por cima _é _meu melhor amigo..." ele ressaltou o é.

Sirius suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos eles continuariam se falando. Não suportaria ficar longe do seu amado. _Você acabou de cometer a maior burrada de sua vida, e ainda fica chamando ele de seu amado? _Realmente. Tinha que passar a formular algum plano para ficar longe do maroto e esquece-lo.

"Que bom, tive medo que você não quisesse mais falar comigo."

Por um momento Remus pensou que ele ia falar sobre o fato de ter gostado do beijo, que se oferecesse para outro. _Ele estava pensando em outra pessoa _uma garota, _entendeu? _Lógico que entendera. Mas queria muito não ter compreendido.

"Você acha que eu pararia de falar com você por causa de um acidente" sorriu. Abaixou-se para por uma calça. "Ainda mais um acidente tão agradável" murmurou tão baixo que apenas ele escutou.

Quando ele se levantou sentiu dois braços o envolvendo. Braços fortes, definidos pelo quadribol e só estavam duas pessoas naquele dormitório. Ele corou com toda força.

"Você é mais importante para mim do que imagina."

Black o soltou tão repentinamente quanto abraçou. Quando Lupin virou viu apenas a porta se fechando.

Sirius ia correr até o campo de quadribol. Mas antes disso viu James vindo irritado do buraco do retrato, sendo acalmado por uma Lily Evans assustada. Só então ele lembrou, fora a primeira vez que a ruivinha assistia a um jogo com o Pontas. Ela não sabia como ele ficava extremamente chateado quando o time pelo qual torcia perdia. E nunca tinha visto o Potter perdendo o jogo. Ele nunca perdera um oficial, mas os amistosos de fim de semana ele perdera uns dois, e quase matara o vencedor, que por acaso era Sirius, imagina ele perdendo um oficial.

"Alguém devia ter me avisado dos xingamentos e do temperamento dele" ela resmungou.

"Na cara dele, Almofadinhas, na cara do apanhador da Lufa-Lufa! Mas a droga do apanhador deixou passar e o sonso capturou" sonso era o nome genérico que os marotos davam para os sonserinos.

"Nossa."

"Onde você tava?"

"Conversando com o Lupin."

"Licença garotos, mas eu tenho que fazer umas coisas."

"O quê?" James perguntou ciumento, passando a mão em volta da cintura da namorada puxando-a de costas para um abraço e beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

Lily riu e se virou nos braços do namorado. Acariciou seu rosto e sorriu apaixonada.

"Vou falar com o meu amante!"

James começou a tossir. E ficar visivelmente vermelho. Estava bravo.

"James" ela ralhou entre risos. "Deixa de ser bobo! Eu não tenho amante, mesmo se tivesse eu não falaria para meu namorado que tinha. Vou ver a McGonagall, resolver o caso da subida na mesa de Black. E tentar livrar o pescoço dele."

"Cara, Lil, se você não estivesse tão bem presa nos braços do Pontas eu te dava um beijo."

Remus havia saído do dormitório nessa hora. Seus olhos marejaram e ele voltou para dentro. Ela. Ele a queria. Natural. Ele não era um homossexual como Lupin. _Por isso você deve esquecê-lo. _Ele já sabia, cansara de escutar a si mesmo ordenar para esquecer o garoto que lhe dominava a mente. Só de pensar nele seu corpo trazia de volta a lembrança do beijo de há pouco.

Não queria chorar, mas seus olhos não pareciam obedecer a suas vontades. Até que ponto se deixara apaixonar? Até que ponto fora relaxado confiando em seu plano, deixando que o garoto de pele levemente bronzeada entrasse ainda mais em seu coração? Até que ponto ele resistiria àquela tortura? Um dia isso o mataria.

Não, teria que resistir. Teria que se manter firme. Agora seu plano era tudo que restara. Tudo. Evitaria Sirius por um bom tempo, até a lua cheia, e então seu plano afastaria o moreno e enfim ele voltaria a sua paz de sempre.

"James. Por favor! Eu tenho que falar com você."

"Mas a Lil..."

"Ela foi falar com a McGonagall!"

"Certo. Vamos para algum lugar mais calmo... alguma passagem. Tá com o mapa aí?"

Sirius riu marotamente. Puxou do bolso uma coisa e mostrou a ponta de um pergaminho velho para Potter. Pontas devolveu o riso maroto do amigo e recebeu o mapa.

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!" o de óculos sussurrou orgulhoso.

Um belo mapa do colégio se formou com todas as passagens. Ele procurou por uma passagem que tivesse menos pessoas por perto. Olhou para uma bem próxima e vazia.

"Mal feito, feito!" sussurrou agora Sirius, que havia seguido o olhar do amigo e encontrado a tal passagem.

Saíram pelo buraco, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus adormecia no dormitório e sonhava com um certo animago de nome de estrela. Caminharam até a passagem. James tentava arrancar de Black sobre o que era que ele queria falar. Mas Sirius se mantinha calado até que eles entraram na passagem e o mais alto lançou um feitiço para que o som não se propagasse.

"Caraca, o assunto é mais grave do que eu poderia imaginar."

"É."

"Sirius, cara, fala."

Black suspirou. Sentou no chão e olhou para o teto, como se esperasse que o ajuntamento de tijolo que os protegia possuísse uma resposta para facilitar a maneira de contar aquilo.

"Só não ria."

"Certo."

"Eu acho... não... eu estou."

"Está?"

"Não me apresse, mas bem. Eu estou apaixonado pelo Remus" James teria rido, se Sirius não houvesse falado muito sério e levemente melancólico.

"Eu já sabia" não contaria toda a verdade. Black teria descobrir a melhor parte, por si mesmo

"Já sabia?"

"É. Eu convivo cada segundo com você" pausa. "Você chegou a achar que me enganaria?"

"Eu imaginei que _me _enganaria."

"Mas não conseguiu."

"Não, e pior. Eu beijei ele."

O sorriso de James sumiu por um momento. Depois ele riu. Gargalhou tanto que precisou bem uns cinco minutos só para relaxar.

"Qual o motivo da risada?"

"Não. Nada. Mas é que ficou tão engraçado quando você contou."

"Mas isso é desesperante! O que eu faço agora? Me declarar para ele está fora de questão. Não quero perder a amizade dele."

"Seja sincero... é tudo que eu tenho para falar."

"Não dá! Me ajuda a esquecer o Remmie! Por favor. Eu não consigo sozinho!"

"Desculpa, cara" ele disse com um sorriso divertido. "Mas eu jogo no outro time, entende?"

Sirius olhou para James segurando o riso. Mas não resistiu e soltou sua famosa risada-latido. James passou a mão no ombro do amigo o carregando para fora da sala.

"Sabe, deixa passar. Um dia passa."

Black lhe deu um sorriso.

"Tá bom. Mas se não passar eu te bato."

"Certo" riu de volta e saíram rindo.

"E como foi o jogo?"

"Péssimo, você não perdeu nada... na verdade, acho que ganhou" zombou.

Remus estava quieto e solitário num canto afastado da sala comunal. Descera fazia pouco tempo. Queria ir para seu cantinho reservado na biblioteca. Mas agora que a pessoa que ele menos queria que soubesse conhecia o lugar, ele preferiu se esconder na própria sala comunal, por mais impossível que fosse, sendo um dos garotos mais populares da escola. E com um Peter Pettigrew zoneando a área a sua volta.

"Você está muito calado? Que houve? Por que não foi pro jogo? FALA ALGUMA COISA!" finalizou sentando no sofá, na verdade eu usaria o termo pulando em cima do sofá.

Remus apenas o olhou de esguelha e se levantou. Pet o imitou.

"Não me siga."

Saiu até o buraco do retrato, mas em seu caminho Anna Wallet apareceu sorrindo.


	9. Você vai perder o almoço!

**Capítulo 09 – Você vai perder o almoço!**

Não... por favor... eu quero ir para longe, me deixa em paz.

"Remus, você sumiu."

"É" respondeu secamente. A garota parou de sorrir.

"O que houve?"

"Nada, posso passar?"

Anna ficou abalada. Seus olhos brilharam levemente com as lágrimas. Ela saiu de lado levemente para o maroto passar. Mas antes que ele virasse a esquina ela o chamou.

"Você vai perder o almoço!"

"Não se preocupe comigo... eu posso me virar sozinho" então virou a esquina.

Remus diminuiu o passo. Não sabia bem aonde ia. Apenas queria ficar sozinho. Olhou para o quadro que o encarava.

"Já está tarde, se não se apressar irá perder o almoço."

"Por que raios todo mundo está me avisando dessa droga de almoço! Eu não quero almoçar e ponto final!"

Deu meia volta e saiu do corredor. Mas não voltaria para a sala comunal e com toda certeza não iria almoçar.

"Remmie!" a voz aguda de Peter soou no corredor.

"Eu não quero almoçar, Pet. Então me deixa."

"Não é isso, o Almofadinhas quer te ver. Ele tá te chamando."

Remus olhou para o chão, triste. Queria muito falar com Sirius, conversar com ele, ficar com ele. Mas tinha que evita-lo agora, era fundamental.

"Aluado, você tá bem?"

"Sim, é a aproximação da lua cheia. Diz pro Almofadinhas que eu passei mal e não vou almoçar. À noite eu converso com ele."

"Mas..."

"Pet, pare de ser um molenga. Diz para ele que eu falo com ele de noite."

"Por que, Remmie?" a voz de Black soou imperativa ao fim do corredor.

Lupin olhou para o moreno. Seu rosto corando levemente. Pontas, que estava ao lado de Sirius, correu para puxar o pequeno Pettigrew para longe.

"Vem, Rabicho. Ou vamos perder a lasanha."

"Por que, Remmie?"

"Eu estou passando mal. Vou descansar."

A expressão do animago mudou para preocupada, ele se aproximou rapidamente. Colocou uma mão sobre a testa do lobisomem e outra sobre a sua própria.

"Você está quente. Não seria melhor ver madame Pomfrey?"

"Não. Eu sempre fico assim."

"Não" Sirius se mostrou imperativo. "É a primeira vez que você fica assim."

"Você nunca notou direito, não?"

"Quê?"

"Eu sempre fiquei mal. Sempre passei mal, fiquei com febre. A tortura começa bem antes da meia noite da lua cheia" virou e saiu correndo.

"Droga" Sirius murmurou.

Ele não resistiu e se largou de encontro com a parede, chorando. Levou a mão para os olhos e enxugou as lágrimas, olhando para a mão molhada de maneira indignada. Chorara por causa de um homem, o que nunca nenhuma garota fizera com ele.

"Eu te amo, Remus Lupin. Que droga!" murmurou, vertendo mais lágrimas.

Remus estava cansando, olhou em volta. Era uma ironia não? Quem estava ali na sua frente? Kathy Lore, a namorada do seu amado.

"Você viu o Sirius?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ele deve estar perto da Grifinória."

"A gente pode conversar, Lupin?"

"Sim."

Ela pegou na mão dele e o puxou para um canto afastado, não tão afastado quanto seu cantinho. Da última vez que ela tivera lá parece ter entendido que era um lugar especial para ele.

"O que você quer, Kathy?"

"Ahn... é sobre o Sirius."

Remus riu baixinho, divertido. Ela o lembrava tanto. Por que Sirius a escolhera?

"Bem, você e ele têm um caso?"

A pergunta o surpreendera. Se ele estivesse com comida ou bebida teria se engasgado. A garota pareceu ter percebido o choque.

"É que... ahn... eu... Desculpa."

"Não. Tudo bem. Por que tá perguntando?"

"Bem, vocês ficam tão estranhos na frente um do outro. O Sirius só fala de você. Ele parece te adorar. E bem, vocês ficam tão constrangidos quando estão com mais alguém, que eu pensei..."

"Mas nós somos homens."

"Mas podem ocorrer casos assim" ela falava muito corada.

Remus também corou. Ele coçou a própria cabeça intrigado e preocupado. Será que a ínfima chance de ser correspondido era verossímil? _Não! _Mas... _Ele é Sirius Black, ele nunca vai estar a fim de você._

"Desculpe, mas você se enganou."

Levantou e deixou a garota ali. Caminhou pelos jardins, os olhos marejados. Fugindo de tudo e de todos. Ele se irritou por não haver aulas, já que todos estavam pelos jardins, mas para sua sorte se dirigindo ao salão principal almoçar. Alguns garotos acenaram sem notar sua cara de desespero. Ele sentou sob uma árvore qualquer, sentindo sua tristeza lhe dominar. O beijo pulsando em sua mente.

"Por que ele fez isso? Por que ele perdeu o controle?" perguntou baixinho para si mesmo.

"Porque ele te ama!" James apareceu rindo.

Remus pulou em pé. Corado. Ele começou a gaguejar uma desculpa sobre qualquer coisa. Potter se aproximou e passou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e o sentou novamente.

"Estamos a sós aqui... me diz. Eu percebi que você anda agindo estranho com o Sirius."

"Não sei do que..."

"Quer parar com a péssima mania de me esconder as coisas? Diz logo. Você já temeu que eu tivesse preconceito por você ser... bem, o que você é. E o que eu fiz?"

"Me provou que eu estava errado" disse baixando cabeça.

"Isso. Por que não me diz agora?"

"Porque é nojento."

"Você diz que o amor é nojento? Você que é nojento aqui!" zombou.

Remus olhou para o chão. Esboçou um sorriso. E elevou vagarosamente a cabeça para o amigo.

"O que você quer que eu diga? Você já sabe de tudo" murmurou.

James riu. Eles se amavam, apenas eram cegos demais para enxergar a reciprocidade.

"Acho que você devia investir. Tentar conversar com o Sirius."

"NÃO!" Remus gritou quase pulando. "Ele deixaria de falar comigo, não acho que ele aceitaria um amigo... gay."

"Ainda acho melhor vocês conversarem. O Sirius se preocupa com você. E você está estranho demais, e a desculpa manjada da lua cheia não cola com a gente. Ele vai acabar descobrindo de qualquer forma. Melhor que seja por você."

"A gente se beijou" ele falou rápido.

Pontas fez uma cara de surpresa bem real.

"Quê? Seu taradão!" disse entre risos.

"É sério, ele me beijou quando eu saí do banheiro. Estava pensando numa outra garota quando fez isso. Ele me disse."

James fez cara de incrédulo.

"Quero me afastar dele, Pontas. Quero ficar bem distante. Quero esquecer o que sinto. Eu tenho um plano. Mas nenhum de vocês concordaria. Então, estou sozinho nessa."

"Quê? O que você quer fazer que a gente não iria concordar?"

"Desculpa" se levantou e saiu.

Potter continuou mirando o lugar pelo qual o amigo saíra, até uma determinada ruivinha se aproximar dele sorrindo.

"Não dá. Eu não vou terminar com você e ponto final" ele disse irritado. Os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

"Mas você não quer continuar comigo, então por quê?"

"Agora me arrependo de ter permitido você falar o que quisesse."

"Desc..."

"Não, eu tava zoando."

Sirius a pegou pelos ombros e a trouxe para perto, a mão ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

"Se você quiser terminar, tudo bem, só não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas."

Ela o abraçou, seu corpo frágil sendo coberto pelo grande dele. Por um momento isso o excitou, mas então a lembrança do quanto Kathy era parecida com um certo lupino que não queria nada consigo varreu toda a excitação de si.

"Você ama outra pessoa."

"Eu não conseguiria gostar de nenhuma outra garota tanto quanto gosto de você."

"Não falei de uma garota, falei do seu amigo Lupin."

Sirius corou. Será que estava tão na cara? _Beije-a agora! _Mas... _Pára de pensar naquele lobinho, ela está aí, aproveita._

Black puxou o rosto dela com a mão e a beijou. Não queria falar nada, muito menos sobre Lupin. Queria esquecê-lo, antes que o amigo percebesse seus sentimentos. Ele tinha que esquece-lo antes que perdesse o que tinha.

"Eu não amo meu melhor amigo" sussurrou assim que se separou.

"Mas, vocês ficam tão estranho juntos" ele a puxou para um canto mais reservado, sentando em um sofá. "Você fala tanto nele que parece adorá-lo."

"Eu o amo como um irmão" _numa relação bem incestuosa. _"Não como um... namorado, se é isso que você está pensando."

"Tudo bem" ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou quieta.

Ele sentiu a respiração dela amansar até que fosse pausada e irregular. Lore ressonava baixinho, sonhando com qualquer coisa. Tão frágil e intocada que ele se sentiu o pior dos homens por usá-la dessa maneira.

"Se fosse tudo tão diferente talvez eu tivesse me apaixonado por você" murmurou em seu ouvido.

_**N/A: **Capítulo sem emoção, curto e chatinho... mas fazer o quê... foi uma semana sem produtividade... prometo tentar melhorar no próximo._

_ **N/A²:** Eu sei que postei sem o review que eu pedi (estou muito brava com vocês...)... e sei também que estou enrolando muito... mas tenham calma... no meu pc soh falta mais ou menos um capítulo para a enrolação acabar... (também porque eu não sei mais como encher a linguiça...) No pc eu ainda tô no 14... rsrs... ela ainda vai desdobrar muito porque a continuação (sim ela terá...) Não será com o Remus e o Sirius... na verdade num é bem uma continuação... é uma fic ligada a essa e... bah eu to falando demais... Fui!  
_


	10. Finalmente o Almoço

**Capítulo 10 – Finalmente o Almoço**

** N/A: **Passei tudo que tinha no pc para uma amiga minha, eu adoro tudo que ela escreve. Ela tá adorando... pena que no momento em que fiz isso coloquei uma assassina psicopata com uma basuca na minha cola para que eu termine logo e ponha lemon... rsrs... certo certo... se eu consegui fazer o lemon eu ponho! Bjaum procs e boa leitura... (CADÊ OS REVIEWS?)

Remus chegou ao meio da tarde, suado pela febre e pela caminhada. Ele se escondera na floresta. A sala comunal estava quase vazia quando entrou. Exceto por Sirius e a garota deitados num sofá, adormecidos.

"Sirius" chamou baixinho. "Sirius."

O outro garoto acordou e sorriu levemente. Os olhos ainda levemente inchados.

"Remmie?"

"Você dormiu aqui. Chegou a almoçar?" Sirius levantou devagar, tentando não acordar a namorada.

"Acho que nós três perdemos o almoço. Você está melhor?" perguntou suavemente. Levantou a mão para tocar o rosto do outro, mas este desviou.

"Sim, eu tô melhor. A febre passou. Vou à cozinha atrás de comida, quer ir?" _O que está fazendo idiota? É para evitar. Agora reze para ele negar._

Mas Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, balançou levemente o corpo da namorada. Ela despertou vagarosamente, mirando tudo com olhos sonolentos e expressão cansada.

"Siri..."

"Amor, eu vou com o Aluado até a cozinha, descanse aqui. Eu te trago a comida."

Ela sorriu e voltou a dormir. Black levantou e passou a mão em volta dos ombros do amigo. Tentava agir normalmente, apesar de saber que devia evitá-lo.

Caminharam silenciosamente lado a lado. As mãos nos ombros e um sorriso disfarçado nas faces.

"Remmie, por que você estava tão estranho hoje? Você nunca ficou assim antes, e eu sempre reparei nisso."

"Não sei, Sirius, não sei. Gostaria de ter a resposta" sorriu para o amigo. "Desculpa se eu fui grosso com você, mas eu tava com cabeça quente. Talvez essa seja uma das piores luas cheias..."

"Sem problemas, desde que você melhore" sorriu.

Sentiu seu corpo inteiro implorando para beijá-lo. Queria puxá-lo para si e ficar abraçado, enquanto seus lábios faziam o resto. Tentou reprimir essa atração louca por seu amigo, mas cada vez mais era mais complicado. Suspirou por fim e abaixou a cabeça.

"Siri, você tá legal?"

Black levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com os olhos cansados de Remus, este ostentava um olhar preocupado e triste. O que estava acontecendo com seu amor? Ele andava igualmente estranho nos últimos dias, ou ele quem estava reparando mais em como Sirius agia, posto que agora se apaixonara por ele.

"Tudo ok, Remmie. Só um pouco sonolento... afinal você me acordou" riu marotamente.

Aquele riso fez o estômago de Lupin dar um salto mortal. Ele era estonteante e lindo. Seria possível que uma amizade como a sua por alguém como ele não faria ele se apaixonar? Lógico que não.

O moreno pensava basicamente o mesmo. Como não se apaixonar por alguém tão doce como seu lobinho? Ele era tudo que sempre buscara. Gentil, amigo, papo legal, carinhoso, lindo. A beleza que sempre sonhara organizada com um toque de desleixo, e uma fragilidade estranha vinda com uma pitada de força... Sim Remus era um tanto paradoxo, e esse antagonismo o deixava cada vez mais louco. Inconscientemente ele apertou o loiro.

O lobisomem corou ao sentir a mão do animago apertando seu ombro. Ele tropeçou nos próprios pés, e Sirius riu.

"Topou no quê?"

"Ahn... Ah sim" riu desconcertado. "Nem sei."

Ambos riram. Sirius o apertou mais forte.

"Vamos ver se você cai agora."

A cor avermelhada que tomara conto do rosto de Aluado voltou ainda mais forte. Ele ficou ainda mais atrapalhado. E quase caiu, se ele não se segurasse no ombro de Black teria caído.

Sirius corou, porém não ficou tão atrapalhado. Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto.

"Que foi?"

"Ahn, Remmie? Que foi o quê?"

"Por que você tá rindo?"

"Nada demais" falou sonhadoramente. Remus parou.

"Ultimamente você anda me escondendo muita coisa!"

Sirius parou intrigado e muito corado. _Falar o quê? Que estou loucamente apaixonado por você meu lobinho? _Pensou.

"Não, mas é que eu..."

"Mas nada! Você anda muito calado e só fala as coisas para o James, será que você só considera ele seu amigo?"

_Que é isso Remus John Lupin? Crise de ciúmes, agora? _Não pôde evitar. Sabia que parecia um tanto infantil e até possessivo, mas isso atacara ele de jeito.

"NÃO!" gritou Black. "Ele até anda me perguntando se eu quero morar com você ou com ele, já que eu só tô andando com você agora."

"Pode estar andando, mas não me conta nada. Acho que eu não sei nada da sua vida!"

Aquilo estava deixando Sirius desesperado. Ele olhava para Remus, para o chão, para Remus, para o teto, para Remus novamente, então para a parede, e de volta a Remus, num círculo vicioso. Aquela conversa o deixara exasperado. Por que Lupin impusera isso exatamente agora? Por quê?

Então numa das olhadas para o lobisomem ele pousou seu olhar nos olhos dourados do amigo. Então viu algo que o surpreendera. Seria verdade? Remus estava enciumado? Seria possível?

"Remus, Remmie. Eu não tô de menosprezando. Não tô esquecendo de você. Pára com isso" disse o mais calmo que pôde. _Eu_ _te amo, _acrescentou mentalmente. "Se eu disse que foi nada, é porque não era nada realmente importante. Mas você realmente quer saber o motivo?" disse incerto se mentiria ou falaria ali, naquela hora.

Se ele quiser saber eu digo. _Mas se ele te renegar depois disso? _Sabe-se lá quando eu poderei falar para ele de novo, eu vou me declarar agora se ele quiser saber.

"Não. Me desculpa pela ceninha, francamente eu não sei o que me deu hoje. Se você não quis me contar era porque não era realmente nada. Eu confio em você" e sorriu de maneira doce, passando a mão novamente no ombro de Sirius. "Falta pouco para a cozinha. Vamos logo!"

Sirius sentiu um pouco triste, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Tivera um medo enorme de essa ser a hora para a declaração. Mas Remus de alguma forma tirou esse medo, porém ele perdera uma chance. _O que deu em você homem? Você não ia evitar ele, esquecer ele? _Agora há pouco você estava com medo da rejeição do nosso Aluadozinho e agora diz que eu devo esquecer. Que consciência é essa que piora a situação? _Não nego que também o quero, já que eu sou você, mas eu sigo a razão, e ela aponta a esquecer o nosso "Aluadozinho"._

Remus olhava para ele intrigado. Ele estava calado e aparentemente conversando consigo mesmo. _Você faz isso às vezes. Geralmente quando pensa nele. _Ele não está pensando em mim. _Exatamente por isso você deve parar de pensar nele. _Mas eu não consigo, e nem você ajuda. _Não me culpe, o culpado é você, a mente é sua. _Pelo menos o lobisomem não sabe falar. Nem imagino três opiniões diferentes dentro de uma só cabeça, ela ia explodir.

O par chegou relativamente rápido a cozinha. Entraram em silêncio e deram com os outros dois marotos comendo.

"PERDEMOS O ALMOÇO TAMBÉM!" gritou Pet.

James concordou com a cabeça e apontou para duas cadeiras esquecidas a um canto. Cada um pegou uma e colocou de cada lado do moreno de óculos.

"Bem, o James tem motivos de sobra para perder um almoço, mas você?" disse tentando esconder o alívio de não precisar ficar a sós com Aluado. Remus parecia na mesma situação.

"Ah... Jimmie num tava com a Lily não... A gente tava pregando uma peça no Ranhoso, aí perdemos o almoço, então viemos comer. Sentem."

"Já tamos sentados!" Remus zombou.

"Vocês chegaram calados. Que bicho mordeu os dois?" Potter falou pela primeira vez. Então eles perceberam que era porque antes ele tinha um avantajado pedaço de galinha assada na boca.

Enquanto Pontas "mordiscava" a coxa razoavelmente grande do frango, Sirius vasculhava algo em sua mente para responder.

"Bom, eu tava ocupado pensando. É que eu e o Remmie tivemos uma briga. Uma briga bem infantil na verdade" então riu para Lupin.

"Bom, infantil é pouco. Eu fui um completo idiota" zombou melancolicamente.

Até Sirius havia percebido o motivo bobo pelo qual se iniciara a briga. Peter fez a pergunta que passou na cabeça de James.

"E qual motivo tão bobo saiu da cabeça do nosso monitor?"

"Ciúmes" Aluado respondeu. Não estava se preocupando com qual seria a reação de seu amado, era só alegar um ciúme fraterno.

O de óculos engasgou, Rabicho quase caiu da cadeira e Sirius corou furiosamente.

"QUÊ?" todos perguntaram abobalhadamente.

"Ciúmes da amizade de Sirius com o James, eu queria uma amizade assim, e fiquei implicando" deu de ombros.

Potter olhou diretamente para Black que se virou para pedir a comida dele e de Aluado, para disfarçar a vontade louca de chorar que o abatera. Por um momento tivera a esperança de ser correspondido. Um curto e breve momento, mas ele podia jurar que colocaria esse momento como um dos melhores de sua vida.

Eles comeram e discutiram planos Marotos. Enquanto voltavam bolaram mais um plano para azucrinar Snape, mas Remus disse que não permitiria que colocassem em prática. Então ficaram formulando várias hipóteses, mas ele sempre estragava a brincadeira no final. A palavra _plano _lembrara Remmie do seu próprio. E cada vez mais ele sentia que precisava por em prática. Lupin nunca desejara tanto uma lua cheia. E agora faltava pouco, apenas uns dois dias.

Chegaram à sala comunal, todos estavam sentados, ocupados com seus deveres. Mas eles eram os Marotos, faziam dever se quisessem, apesar de Remus está no grupo.

Sirius estancou na porta e segurou a mão de James. Esse virou assustado. Sirius bateu na própria testa com a mão livre.

"A detenção do professor de Defesa!"


	11. Uma detenção

**Capítulo 11 – Uma detenção**

"A detenção do professor de Defesa!"

"Putz! Eu tinha esquecido."

"Agora ele deve estar prestes a nos matar" disse chateado.

Lupin olhava de um para o outro levemente irritado.

"Então por que ainda tão parados aqui? VÃO LOGO!" quase gritou. Isso de alguma forma os alertou e eles saíram correndo.

Derraparam em uma ou duas esquinas, chegando por fim na sala do professor, ou melhor, passando por fim da sala. Sirius pára e James tromba nele.

"Ai seu maluco, que foi?"

"Que foi que passamos bem um castelo todo da sala do professor!"

Potter olha para trás e percebe estar no fim do corredor da tal sala. Eles voltam andando devagar, abrem a porta cautelosos e sentam na poltrona. O professor vira para eles em sua cadeira giratória.

"Muito bem, garotos" eles abrem um sorriso de alívio com o tom complacente do mestre. "ESTÃO ATRASADOS!" seus sorrisos se desmancham como sal na água.

Remus estava terminando o dever que seus amigos não o deixaram fazer, e como sabia que não adiantava reclamar que ainda era a época de ele fazer o dever por todos fazia os dos amigos.

"Como você agüenta?" Lily sentou ao seu lado, parecia exausta. "Você está fazendo não só esse mundo de dever para você, está fazendo para o Potter, Black e Pettigrew!" exclamou olhando os nomes nos pergaminhos. "Como você faz com a caligrafia?"

"Ah..." Remus corou. "Nós usamos um feitiço para mudar caligrafia" ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo e com uma pontinha de inveja. "Era reunião com o monitor-chefe?"

"Ah sim!" seus olhos brilharam, ela realmente gostava de ser monitora-chefe. "Estávamos discutindo sobre os turnos de revezamento, amanhã terá reunião com todos os monitores para falarmos quem está em qual turno e que horas irá trocar" outro sorriso seguido de um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Lupin a olhava pasmo.

"Lil, amanhã é domingo. Reunião?"

"Não é perfeito?"

"Amanhã tem passeio em Hogsmeade, você vai adiar."

"Não, porque a reunião será no topo da colina da Casa dos Gritos com um piquenique!"

Finalmente entendeu o porquê de ela estar sorrindo tanto.

"E eu convenci ele a me deixar levar o James. Tenho que falar com ele. Onde ele foi?"

"Detenção com o Sirius. Por falar em Sirius" corou um pouco, "eu poderia levar ele também? É que ele ficaria irritado se eu não o levar e o James for."

"Mas eu que vou levar o Jimmie."

"Mas eu poderia levar o Sirius, e se eu nem tentar ele diz que eu estou largando ele de lado" sorriu docemente.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça. Peter puxou sua manga devagarzinho com olhar piedoso.

"E eu?"

Ela sorriu maternalmente para ele e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Será o convidado de honra Pet" levantou e foi para seu dormitório, deixando um Rabicho corado e um Aluado segurando o riso.

Assim que a barra de sua capa desapareceu porta adentro Remus desatou a rir. Ria tanto que só conseguiu parar quando Pettigrew o chocalhou.

"Você tá rindo, por quê?"

"Porque pela primeira vez você foi tratado bem por uma garota foi logo a namorada do Pontas!"

"Eita merda... tô lascado!"

"Pode considerar isso literalmente."

"NÃO SIRIUS!"

"POR QUE NÃO!"

"Você quer passar mais uma hora aqui? Lembra que a cada erro teremos mais uma hora de detenção?"

"Não precisa repetir esse suplício para mim, ok?"

"Mas parece que precisa" James largou um livro no chão que resmungou. "Cala a boca, livro chato!"

Estavam irritados colocando os milhares de livros em ordem alfabética. Não parecia uma detenção muito ruim, mas quando eles deram de cara com a pilha de livros que o professor tinha e que nenhum possuía nomes pequeninos e diferentes eles perceberam que seria o sábado mais tedioso de suas vidas.

"Por que você foi se meter em detenção?" James resmungou pegando o livro de volta e colocando na ordem.

"Eu me meti, não mandei você se meter" Pontas o olhou irado. "Ok, eu tava vendo o Remus beijando uma garota e fiquei irado, então deu no que deu. Mas você veio por quê?"

"Porque era pra te obrigar a me contar o que você já me contou por livre e espontânea vontade, então eu estou aqui por nada! E isso é um saco!" falou balançando um exemplar de um livro negro que pegara na pilha. Ele escorregou por entre as suas mãos e tombou aberto no chão.

_Poções do esquecimento, as melhores _era o nome do capítulo no qual caíra. Potter ia apanhar quando Sirius o puxou ainda mais rápido. Ele folheou o livro, enquanto seu amigo batia o pé no chão impaciente.

"ACHEI!"

"Uma maneira de arrumar isso aqui?"

"Não, um jeito de esquecer meu amor proibido!" Disse orgulhoso.

"Ahn?"

Black suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Levou o livro até ele e apontou uma página com uma poção de aparência complexa, mas que prometia fazer a pessoa esquecer um sentimento ou lembrança.

"Eu vou preparar ela. Acho que o professor demorará anos para notar uma folha a menos" a arrancou e pôs no bolso.

James entrou em desespero. E tentou por tudo faze-lo desistir da idéia.

"Não, Pontas. Eu vou esquecer meu amor por Remus, antes que ele não queira nem olhar na minha cara."

"NÃO!" ele falou desesperado. "E se... E se sem querer você esquece da amizade de vocês?"

"Eu... Eu vou arriscar" disse por fim dando um suspiro e voltando ao trabalho.

O apanhador irritado retornou também. Tentou afanar várias vezes a página do bolso do amigo, mas por fim desistiu, Sirius estava realmente empenhado em esquecer seu amor por Lupin através daquela poção. James só rezou para que fosse uma poção de magia negra, já que Sirius Black não utilizaria de artes das trevas para nada neste mundo.

"Está tudo pronto?" o professor entrou com um estranho bom humor.

"Não, professor, ainda falta um pouco" Sirius olhou desanimado para uma imensa pilha de livros no chão. "Será que dá para nos dar mais tempo?"

O professor sorriu. Ambos os garotos trocavam olhares, estranhando a atitude do professor. Ele agitou a varinha e todos os livros se agruparam na ordem correta e alguns erros da arrumação dos garotos se corrigiram. Eles deram um passo para trás assustados. Aquele não podia ser o seu professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Não, não podia.

"Professor, ahn, o senhor está bem?" James arriscou.

O mais velho deu outro sorriso estranho. Outro passo de recuo foi dado pelos marotos. O professor avançou um passo. Pontas e Almofadinhas recuaram de novo, mas desta vez bateram na escrivaninha. Olharam para trás desamparados. O professor agora caminhava normalmente até eles.

"Que deu em vocês garotos?" seu sorriso estranho mudou para um malicioso, seu olhava passeava desejoso pelos corpos dos dois amigos.

"Nada" responderam em uníssono numa voz desesperada e histérica.

"Não parece ter sido nada" ele estava muito próximo, assustadoramente próximo.

Ele sacudiu novamente a varinha e a porta se trancou com força. Eles engoliram seco. O professor soltou um risinho, deixou sua varinha cair no chão e a chutou para longe. Outro sorriso malicioso acompanhado de um olhar faminto.

"Professor, podemos sair?" arriscou James.

"Ora, mas vocês estão aqui apenas metade do tempo preciso para reparar os erros de vocês."

Sirius abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi calado com um beijo furioso do professor. Potter avançou no mais velho, mas Black conseguiu o empurrar antes.

"O QUE O SENHOR ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?" ele limpava a boca euforicamente.

"O que imagina, Black?"

"Não toque o meu amigo de novo!" James falou apontando a varinha do próprio professor para ele.

Pontas a tinha apanhado no momento em que viu que não precisava atacar o professor porque Sirius tinha conseguido dominar a situação.

"Não se preocupe, Potter. Há Kinnus para você também."

Potter sacudiu a varinha, mas esta não o obedecia, sacudiu com mais força, e nada, mais força ainda e nenhum resultado de novo. Kinnus a tomou de sua mão e sorriu.

"Feita exclusivamente para meu uso. Ninguém mais pode utilizá-la" gargalhou.

Apontou a varinha para Sirius que ficou imóvel e, mais rápido que James imaginou que ele fosse capaz, ele ganhou a curta distância que os separavam e o beijou fervorosamente. Sua mão passeando pelo peito definido do apanhador, seus braços e suas coxas. Potter tentava empurra-lo, mas chegou à conclusão que também estava enfeitiçado.

Alguém abriu a porta. Para a felicidade de ambos os garotos.

"Albert, eu queria um favor. ALBERT KINNUS LARGUE O SENHOR POTTER!" era Dumbledore. Ambos os garotos se sentiram aliviados.

Kinnus se afastou assustado. Fechara a porta, mas não a trancara, que falha grave.

"Diretor, eu posso explicar" começou, mas Albus parecia furioso demais, mais que qualquer um dos dois alunos o vira.

"Explicar que estava abusando de um aluno. Albert Kinnus isso é ilegal" Sua voz retomara a calma antiga, mas um tom de fúria em sua voz era facilmente notado.

Apesar de baixa a voz dele ressoava por todo local estranhamente clara, aquele efeito que apenas Dumbledore produzia.

"Não vou encobri-lo, não quando você tentou macular um dos alunos desta instituição. Você sabe que são crianças."

"Eles não são mais crianças Albus" implorou.

"Você está demitido, e garotos para suas salas comunais" ordenou.

Nenhum dos dois ousou desobedecer. Assim que se viram fora da sala saíram correndo. Chegaram à sala comunal arfantes. Remus ainda terminava os deveres quando os viu.

"Que houve?"

"Você não acreditaria, com toda certeza não" resmungou Black se largando numa poltrona.

James sentou ao lado do amigo e suspirou.

"O professor Kinnus..." como num estalo tudo voltou a lembrança dos dois marotos e eles correram dormitório acima, lutando pelo banheiro.

"Dá para me explicarem?" Remus chegou calmo. "O que o professor Kinnus fez?"

"Tentou abusar da gente" veio a voz de James sob o chuveiro.

Remus entrou no banheiro e viu Potter na banheira com a ducha ligada e Sirius debruçado na pia, escovando os dentes freneticamente. Ele olhou para Lupin e balançou a cabeça numa afirmação.

"E depois paralisou a gente, nos beijou e tentou me tocar" Pontas continuava respondendo.

"É... elhe mi bechô" a escova de dente pendia levemente em sua boca.

A boca de Aluado caiu molemente. Um desejo louco de beijar Sirius passou por sua cabeça. De fazer com que sua boca esquecesse aquele professor, mas talvez ele não gostasse de um beijo dado pelo lobisomem.

Black desejava muito beijar Remus, também. Para que o sabor da boca do amigo lhe tomasse toda a cabeça e fizesse esquecer a cena nojenta que se passara há pouco. Mas tinha medo da rejeição. Ele se aproximou e tocou suavemente a cabeça de Aluado. Tirara a escova da boca.

"Não esquenta, eu tô legal" riu maroto.

Remus ficou parado, abismado, olhando o amigo se afastar lentamente. A vontade de se beija-lo e toca-lo aumentando cada vez mais.

"Se eu fosse você eu ia" James sussurrou.

**N/A:** A partir de agora só voltam a ler um cap quando eu terminar de ler o HP6... intonce aguardem um pouquinho... Ainda tô no início e meio sem tempo. Mas vejam por este lado, é tempo suficiente para vocês reviarem (reviar - ato de enviar reviews palavra by me) ela até eu achar legal... espero mais de duas reviews quando eu terminar de ler HBP... Bjaum procês e até a minha volta.


	12. Uma ajuda inesperada

**Capítulo 12 – Uma ajuda inesperada**

**N/A: **Como o prometido. Terminei de ler domingo, tá aqui o capítulo doze... falta arranjar criatividade pra continuar escrevendo...**  
**

São muito poucas as vezes em que Remus Lupin segue algum conselho de James Potter, mas hoje, mas agora ele abriu uma exceção. Ele correu até Sirius e o abraçou. Black sem entender ficou parado olhando o amigo em seus braços, se esforçando para manter a calma.

"Remmie, o que houve?" perguntou confuso.

"Nada" murmurou de volta.

Almofadinhas enlaçou o corpo do outro, ficando feliz em se manter assim. Remus pousou a cabeça no peito do mais alto. Era basicamente uma cabeça mais alto. O topo da cabeça de Aluado ficava em seu ombro, podendo perfeitamente repousar em seu peito, como estava agora. Isso era estranhamente bom para Sirius.

Lupin havia se deixado levar um pouco, mas não se importava, queria estar ali com ele. Abraçado. Descansando protegido nos seus braços. As mãos grandes do batedor o segurando firme.

"Desculpa atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas o chuveiro tá liberado" James adentrou no quarto recebendo olhares mortais de ambos os garotos.

O animago e o lobisomem se separaram devagar, Remmie ainda tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquela proximidade. Sirius se afastou e foi tomar banho, ele caminhou até sua cama e se largou nela.

"Por que você tinha que estragar?"

"Porque eu quero me trocar, posso?"

Lupin olhou para ele irritado. Viu o amigo se trocar em silêncio. Quantas vezes vira Sirius como James estava agora? Quantas vezes vira o seu objeto de afeição daquela forma? Bem, se esperasse um pouco o veria seminu novamente. E essa idéia rendeu-lhe um sorriso.

Black estava ainda no banheiro. Indo o mais devagar possível, tentando ainda manter o toque de Remus preso em sua lembrança. Quando terminava de tirar as calças percebeu um papel num dos bolsos. A poção. Quase esquecera dela.

"Vou providenciar tudo ainda hoje" murmurou. Colocou de volta no bolso e tirou a calça de vez.

Entrou no chuveiro deixando uma ducha fria cair em seu corpo e afastar certos pensamentos. Apesar de estar muito frio a água estava levemente mais quente que o ar a sua volta. Ainda fria, mas também não congelante. Como era ótimo ser bruxo. Pouco antes ele se esfregaria com toda a força que possuía para que o toque hediondo do professor saísse de sua pele, mas agora era o toque de Remus que dominava. E ao contrário da idéia inicial, Black evitava passar o sabonete muito forte na sua pele.

Remus estava sozinho no dormitório agora que James fora se encontrar com a namorada. Seu sorriso já se apagara há muito tempo. Ele precisava muito por o plano em prática. Esquecer de Sirius. Agora só faltavam duas noites, então ele esqueceria esse amor infundado por Black e tudo voltaria a ser o que era. Ele só precisava suportar por mais duas noites.

O lento banho de Sirius finalmente terminou e ele saiu enrolado na característica toalha minúscula, levando um Remus Lupin ao delírio. Este ficou deitado de barriga para cima e atravessado em sua cama que ficava ao lado da de Sirius. Olhando para o monumental corpo bronzeado do moreno. Ele prendeu o fôlego, excitado.

Black corou. Não imaginava que Remus ainda estava ali. Ouviu a porta fechando e pensou que havia sido James. Ele estremeceu. Não queria se trocar na frente de Lupin, mas sabia que se fizesse algum protesto o amigo estranharia.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Tava te esperando para descer."

"Eu ia jantar com a Kathy" mentiu.

Aluado sorriu melancólico. Levantou e rumou até a porta. Deu mais uma olhada desejosa para o outro maroto.

"Se é assim eu já vou indo. Depois a gente se fala" saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sirius colocou a roupa rapidamente e correu até o banheiro, pegou a calça e largou todo o resto lá. Tirou a receita da poção do bolso e largou a peça em sua cama. Sentou e começou a ver o que tinha e o que precisava comprar. Para sua surpresa ele tinha quase todos os ingredientes, os outros ele conseguiria fácil. Só precisava da ajuda de alguém.

Já batia seis horas quando Sirius desceu do dormitório. Juntara tudo e começara o preparo da poção, escondendo embaixo da cama. Os ingredientes que faltavam tinham que estar em seu quarto na manhã seguinte o mais cedo, para que completasse a segunda parte da poção. Para isso o jantar dele e de seu ajudante seria sacrificado. Mas quem disse que ele daria escolha ao ajudante?

Correu até as masmorras e esperou, logo ele subiria. Sem muito demorar o garoto esperado subiu as escadas silenciosamente. Sirius agarrou seu braço e o puxou.

"Black o que...?"

"Silêncio Ranhoso. Hoje você vai fazer algo que preste, seu vermezinho inútil!"

"O quê...?"

"Eu disse silêncio ou entorto ainda mais seu nariz" ele sorriu. "Você vai comigo na Floresta Proibida pegar alguns ingredientes de poção."

"Nem morto" retrucou.

"Morto eu não quero. Seria mais inútil que já é."

"Eu não vou Black, me solta" puxou o braço com toda força que possuía, mas não era forte o suficiente.

Sirius se aproximou ameaçadoramente. O olhar brilhando de ódio.

"Eu não estou muito confortável te pedindo _favores _então trate de me obedecer antes que eu me irrite de verdade" e apertou o braço dele com mais força.

Snape pareceu ponderar a questão. Almofadinhas já descarregara várias vezes sua fúria naquele saco de ossos. Ele sabia a dor que lhe podia ser infligida. Um brilho estranho percorreu os olhos do garoto de pele macilenta a sua frente antes de ele abaixar a cabeça.

"Certo. Eu vou" murmurou.

Black começou a pular numa dancinha de vitória e começou a arrastar o outro garoto para fora do castelo. Severus se sobressaltou.

"Agora? Já é de noite!"

"Hm... Ranhosinho tem medo do escuro!"

"Estamos falando da floresta proibida seu animal" retrucou irritado.

"Eu sei do que estamos falando, Seboso. Apenas venha."

Sem escolha Snape seguiu Sirius. Enveredando cada vez mais a caminho da floresta. Esta erguia-se grandiosa e negra a sua frente. Nenhum som era proveniente de lá, mas ao mesmo tempo ela parecia gritar ensurdecedoramente. Trestálios invisíveis para Black voavam, vez ou outra, sobre a copa ameaçadora. A sombra projetada de lá tomava formas sinistras. E Black teimava em ir para lá como se estivesse a caminho de um parque de diversões.

"Black, seja ponderado, pode ser muito perigoso" tentou impedir. Mas foi inútil, ele fingiu não escutar.

Adentraram a primeira árvore. Severus tentava gravar os locais pelos quais passavam. Ia contando quantas árvores em linha reta ele já percorrera, quantas curvas, mas aos poucos perdia as contas. Então ele foi solto numa clareira. Sirius sentou em um tronco caído e olhou para ele.

"Então Black, o que fazemos agora? Pular feito duas crianças?"

"Não" respondeu animado. "Procuramos ervas pra minha poção" respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Severus virou incrédulo para ele.

"Ervas? Procurar ervas na floresta proibida?"

"Exatamente. Ainda bem que não é tão lerdo como eu pensava. Agora toma a lista e procura pela direita enquanto eu vou para a esquerda" entregou um pergaminho para ele.

Snape admirou o pergaminho quando percebeu que Sirius se afastava para a esquerda.

"Espera, eu não vou sair daqui sozinho, vou me perder além de correr perigo!"

"Nenhum bicho vai querer comer você com essa sua cara feia. Além de que comer coisa oleosa dá colesterol" e se afastou rindo.

Snape amassou o pergaminho nas mãos e saiu pelo lugar onde Black indicara. Não se afastou porém.

Começou a catar as ervas na quantidade indicada no pergaminho agora amassado. Por que aceitara essa loucura? Era mais louco que aqueles 'Marotos' juntos!

Sirius buscava incansavelmente, então desistiu. Ele chamara Snape justamente por não conhecer nenhuma erva, e até os marotos admitiam não haver ninguém melhor que o Ranhoso em poções. E chamar Remus não era opção, muito menos James que não gostara nada da poção. Voltou para a clareira. Chegando lá ele viu Snape parado olhando para ele de maneira muito emburrada.

"Eu sei o que você quer fazer. Eu já preparei essa poção ela não dará certo. Você vai se dar mal" ele jogou um cesto para Black. "Estão todas aí. Espero que erre a dosagem e morra, mas antes me tire desse lugar."

Eles seguiram a trilha e saíram da floresta. Snape correu para as masmorras enquanto ele se adiantou para seu dormitório. Já devia ser dez horas. Olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira da sala comunal, colocou as coisas sobre sua cama e desceu novamente. Andou até a namorada e ficou com ela, tentando não pensar em Lupin, até meia-noite. Então subiu para o dormitório e adormeceu, apenas horas mais tardes Lupin subiu.


	13. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 13 – Hogsmeade**

** N/A: **Acho que vou parar de escrever de novo... porque só ameaçando que vocês reviam (gostaram do meu novo verbo? Reviar?) Ah pessoal por favor mandem reviews... ou eu vou ficar tristinha e aumento a enrolação (que no meu pc jah acabou... e aqui tá quase acabando!) e eu desisto do lemon e mato algum personagem (rsrs eu ainda não decidi se faço isso ou não...) EU QUERO REVIEWS! 

Lupin acordara aquela manhã muito quieto. Olhou para a cama dos amigos. Era cedo ainda e apenas ele acordara. Desceu calmamente até a sala comunal e começou a ler. Ainda tinha que chamar Sirius para a reunião. O que diria? _Ora Lupin, não é nada demais. Você não vai se declarar. Concentre-se no plano, isso você pensa quando ele acordar._ Pousou o livro e caminhou lentamente pelo cômodo. Sentou em frente à lareira e atiçou algumas brasas. Levantou novamente e parou em frente a um retrato que dormia lentamente. 

Sirius estava muito desperto quando Remus acordou e ficou bastante apreensivo, mas este provavelmente achou que dormia porque passou pela sua cama sem chamá-lo. Retornou sua atenção para a poção. Faltava pôr um ingrediente apenas. Mas este era posto pouco antes de beber, e ela apenas estaria pronta no dia seguinte. Esperaria mais um dia, apenas mais um de angústia. Desceu para encontrar um Aluado impaciente na sala comunal.

"Oi Aluado" comentou com um falso tom de sonolência.

"Oi Almofadinhas, dormiu bem?"

Sirius corou. Tivera sonhos de péssima índole protagonizados por ele e o garoto a sua frente. A mera lembrança dos sonhos fez Black sentir um estranho calor.

"De certa forma, e você?"

"Mais ou menos, a proximidade com a lua cheia não me permite dormir tão bem" Almofadinhas sorriu melancólico.

Ele se aproximou de Lupin que corava a cada passo. Tomou seu rosto entre as mãos grandes e acariciou sua bochecha. Lupin não podia descrever o quão bom era aquele toque. O quanto ele fazia bem para seu corpo cansado. Ele se entregava a carícia, relaxando e permitindo sentir todo prazer emanado pelo momento.

O autocontrole do temperamento impulsivo de Sirius estava indo para o espaço. O que não daria para poder puxá-lo mais para perto e o beijar e abraçar? Uma de suas mãos escorregou para os ombros do lobisomem e friccionavam ali de forma a proporcionar uma estranha massagem.

Remus usava de toda sua força para se conter. Mas quando Sirius deu um passo à frente e começou a massagear suas costas ele não conseguiu conter um leve gemido. Black o soltou rapidamente.

"Eu machuquei você?"

Lupin se sentiu aliviado ao ver que Sirius associara o gemido à dor.

"Não, tudo bem, era só um machucado antigo" mentiu. Rumou tranqüilo para uma poltrona. Sentou e observou o moreno a sua frente.

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente com algo completamente desconhecido para o lobisomem.

"Hoje vai ter uma reunião com os monitores" começou.

"É? Mas hoje é domingo!" exclamou.

"Eu sei, mas não será exatamente uma reunião, será mais um piquenique. E eu posso levar você" sorriu para ele.

Black corou levemente com aquele convite. Será que Remus estava inventando aquilo para ficar a sós com ele? Será que havia alguma chance? _Deixa de agir como um idiota. Tudo que ele quer é a companhia do amigo numa reunião chata! _Era verdade. Remus Lupin não era como ele. Remus Lupin não se apaixonara pelo melhor amigo.

"O James vai ficar bravo se não for."

"A Lily vai chamar ele" sua voz possuíra um leve tom de tristeza. Na verdade Aluado queria estar só com Almofadinhas. Mas o moreno interpretou a tristeza de maneira errônea.

"Ah. Então é lógico que vou" falou desanimado. "Te vejo na hora de ir para o povoado" e subiu as escadas do dormitório. Ia verificar a poção.

Lupin se afundou mais na poltrona e ficou ali entretido vendo o fogo consumir as brasas na lareira. James desceu do dormitório pouco depois, seguido por Peter, e sentou ao lado do amigo.

"Nossa, que passatempo interessante" zombou Potter.

"Me diga um melhor que eu faço" retrucou.

"Brigou com o Sirius foi?"

Remus bufou. Peter agitava a mão levemente no ar.

"Que foi, Pet?"

"Eu sei do passatempo!" exclamou alegre. "Vamos tomar café!"

Aluado sorriu e levantou.

"Tá aí! Vamos tomar café" e caminhou até o buraco do retrato.

Pettigrew pareceu feliz que ele tenha aceitado sua proposta. Feliz demais se devia dizer. Lupin estranhou.

"Ele está assim porque levou mó bronca do Almofadinhas quando sugeriu isso para ele" James explicou entre risos.

Black estava muito concentrado em sua poção, o menor erro e ele podia levar tudo a perder. Sorriu quando pôs o último ingrediente.

"Ótimo vamos ver o que fazer agora" pegou a folha com a receita da poção. "Esperar cozer por doze horas e mais vinte e quatro horas para a maturação. Só então está pronta para ser consumida" ele parou fazendo as contas. "Droga, só posso tomar amanhã. É só mais um dia, só agüentar por mais um dia."

Desceu assobiando. Chegou ao patamar da escada e não encontrou ninguém na sala comunal. Bufou e foi para o salão principal. Lá encontrou os amigos e a namorada. Sentou ao lado dela e beijou-lhe a fronte.

"Olha Kathy, num vai dar pra eu passar esse dia com você em Hogsmeade. Espero que não se importe tá" ele sorriu para ela.

"Ah, eu tinha que lhe falar isso mesmo. Eu não vou poder ir. Detenção" falou baixinho. Ele beijou novamente e a puxou para o lado dos amigos.

Remus estava sentado entre James e Peter. Lily estava abraçada ao namorado contando alguma coisa entre risos. Lupin pendeu levemente a cabeça, gesto que foi mal interpretado por Sirius. Este sentou ao lado de Peter, o mais próximo de Aluado.

"Bom dia, Lore."

"Bom dia, Lupin."

"Quanta formalidade vocês dois" Black riu-se.

Kathy corou lentamente e Remus sorriu. O humor do loiro estava melhor. Talvez a perspectiva de uma tarde tranqüila, sem imprevistos e, com sorte, sem ficar sozinho de forma constrangedora com Sirius. Mas talvez amanhã tudo acabasse.

"Você tá bem?" James perguntou.

"Tá, tudo bem. De noite eu preciso falar com vocês" disse casualmente.

"Certo" Potter concordou.

Black estava meio ocupado com a namorada para escutar. Lupin olhou para eles corado e virou para o próprio prato. Pontas sussurrou algo ao ouvido da namorada e sorriu. Ela também sorriu e mirou o lobisomem.

"Remus, por que você não leva o Sirius até Hogsmeade? É que eu e o James vamos estar ocupados e o Pet vai fazer um favor para a gente" disse ainda sorrindo.

"Vou?" perguntou Pettigrew sem entender.

"Vai sim" ralhou.

"Lily, acho que o Sirius tá grandinho demais para precisar que eu o leve, mas ele é meu amigo, e é lógico que eu o ACOMPANHO" riu.

Black percebeu que a conversa pendia para o seu lado. E corou quando começou a entender o que se passava. Levantou e beijou a namorada. Saiu para o quarto.

Remus ainda fitava o próprio prato quando o moreno saiu. Seu olhar estava desfocado e um sorriso brincava em sua face. Na verdade ele estava se imaginando no lugar da garota, recebendo os beijos do Maroto, carícias e... _Você já está devaneando demais._

"Remmie? Tá legal?" James falou zombeteiro.

"Ah... é... bem... eu... sim... é..." bateu a própria testa na mesa, não acertando o prato por pouco.

"Calma, o Sirius saiu" falou entre risos.

"Eu sou um grande merda..." disse deprimido.

Todos riram, Peter ainda não entendia, mas achava graça.

Sirius mirava a sua poção excitado. Ela tinha que funcionar, não suportava mais desejar Remus. Seu Remmie. O caldeirão borbulhava e chiava. O fogo crepitando deixava Black impaciente. Ele ficou mirando sua mistura por um longo tempo, até que alguém bateu na porta.

"Sirius eu quero entrar, destrava a porta" era a voz de Remus.

Almofadinhas entrou em desespero. Pulou e escondeu a poção sob a cama. Arrumou o cabelo apressadamente. _Parece o Pontas quando encontra com a Evans. _Sorriu, de qualquer forma ele queria estar bonito para Remus. Precisava urgente da poção.

"O que você está fazendo aí dentro? Eu quero entrar!"

A voz cortou seus devaneios. Ele abriu a porta.

"Remmie" sorriu.

O ar sumiu do loiro. Aquele sorriso, tão simples para trazer a tona várias lembranças, a maioria fantasiosas.

"Preciso me arrumar para a visita" disse fracamente.

"É eu também" Sirius estava hipnotizado olhando fixamente para os olhos do mais baixo.

Remus piscou com força e entrou. Fora se arrumar, puxou algumas peças de roupa e começou a vesti-las.

Sirius observava aquele corpo que tanto desejava. Era algo estranhamente sensual ver Remus trocando de roupa. Ultimamente ele vinha ficando em algumas situações constrangedoras com o amigo. Ou ele quem fantasiava o constrangimento.

"Não vai se arrumar?" Remmie perguntou cortando seus pensamentos.

"Ah, vou sim" sorriu.

Pegou algumas roupas e começou a se trocar. Cada um virado de costas para o outro, tentando assim não se observarem. Quando aquele estranho ritual terminou o silêncio ainda perdurava.

"Vamos?" Sirius fora o primeiro a falar.

"Sim" falou em resposta.

Saíram juntos até o salão e se juntaram aos alunos que iriam para o povoado. Kathy viera dar tchau para o namorado. Eles foram embora, caminhando lentamente. Quando estavam na metade do caminho, foi quando Remus não suportou o silêncio.

"O que você fazia no quarto?" perguntou curioso. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e sussurrou algo no ouvido do amigo.

Lupin corou e sorriu constrangido.

"E quem você estava imaginando?" perguntou muito vermelho.

Sirius passou a mão no ombro de Remus num gesto de amizade, ou era o que o lobisomem pensava.

"Vou deixar essa dúvida no ar" riu.

Aluado colocou seu braço no ombro dele e eles caminharam lentamente. Conversaram as banalidades que todo garoto conversa, e Sirius fez alguns planos para a lua cheia do dia seguinte.

"Eu realmente tenho que conversar com vocês."

"Que houve Luado?"

"Nada demais" ele tirou o braço de Sirius do seu ombro e entrou no Três Vassouras.

Black entrou em seguida dele e o viu numa mesa próxima da porta.

"Ok, agora solta. O que foi que aconteceu, Remus? Você não é de fazer coisas assim" falou batendo as mãos na mesa.

Seus cabelos negros caindo sobre seus olhos irritados. Sua pele bronzeada brilhando a luz do local. Remus sorriu e o puxou para uma cadeira.

"Eu sou o garoto anti-social se lembra?" sorriu lembrando de uma vez que ele e Sirius brigaram e este o chamara de anti-social.

"Mas eu quero saber" insistiu.

"Hoje a noite vocês vão saber" ele sorriu de forma tranqüilizadora.

Sirius sentou bufando e numa atitude impensada tocou o rosto do amigo, o acariciando.

"Eu me preocupo com você, se algo tiver te machucando me diz que eu vou bater no que for. Não importa o que seja" disse irritado.

"Eu sei" disse fracamente.

Snape passou pelos Marotos e soltou uma piadinha. Sirius largou Remmie. Pediu algumas cervejas amanteigadas e recomeçou a conversa, esquecendo por hora do problema de Lupin.

Após algumas garrafas e uma briga, porque Sirius quis Firewhisky e Remus não o deixou comprar, eles foram para a Zonko's, Dedosdemel e então para a colina encontrar os outros monitores e Marotos.

"Isso é uma reunião de monitores ou de Marotos?" exclamou Amus Diggory, monitor-chefe, irritado.

"A idéia de piquenique foi sua Diggory" Remus retrucou.

Ele e Black sentaram ao lado de Peter. As mãos se tocaram sem querer, escondidas sob as suas pernas cruzadas. Eles não tiveram coragem, nem vontade, de amenizar o toque. A reunião começou.

Os monitores apontavam alguns problemas com alguns baderneiros (sendo que eles se encontravam presentes), alguns alunos ficando até tarde nos corredores e outras coisas chatas para Sirius, James e Peter. E o segundo se ocupava em aproveitar quando a namorada se calava para beijá-la.

Quando finalmente a reunião acabou e todo mundo estava alimentado Sirius ficou deitado na grama enquanto os outros Marotos sentavam espalhados e conversando. Lily saíra para atender um chamado da professora McGonagall. Olhando as nuvens brincarem de esconde-esconde com o sol.

"Sabe Remus, estamos apenas nós aqui. Então, desembucha."


	14. Uma conversa Marota

**Capítulo 14 – Uma conversa Marota**

** N/A:** Quinze... foram quinze Reviews... mesmo se eu quisesse quebrar agora a minha promessa de comentar as reviews de vocês e agradecer quem mandou era gente demais... Não achem que por não comentar eu naum leio... muito pelo contrário, leio sim. Ok ok, vamos as notícias boas... tem lemon sim, mas infelizmente não deu pra por ela sem ser na fic... então nada do tal cap extra... mas vão se preparando ainda vai demorar pro tal cap... olha para qual capítulo está postando... QUÊ? JÁ? ASSIM NÃO TEM COMO DEMORAR TANTO PRO LEMON! snif... mas como eu prometi (para mim mesma e agora procês) por ter recebido tanta review amanhã eu estarei postando um novo capítulo. Pronto... se amanhã não der pau no pc a enrolação chega ao fim... mas daí eu enrolo pra postar o 16 rsrs

"Sabe Remus, estamos apenas nós aqui. Então, desembucha."

"Ahn?"

"É Aluado. Desembucha!" James concordou.

"É" Rabicho disse.

"Certo. Não há muito que falar" começou vagarosamente. "Eu só quero dizer que não quero que me acompanhem essa lua cheia" finalizou.

"Só isso?" perguntou Sirius displicente.

"É" Remus e os outros marotos estranharam a reação de Black.

"Certo, a gente vai com você. Se era só isso a conversa acabou" seu tom estava levemente irritado.

Lupin entrou em desespero. Eles tinham que entender.

"Não! Vocês NÃO podem ir!"

"Remus. Remmie. Aluado" Sirius chamava com o tom de quem ensina algo há uma criança excepcionalmente descerebrada. "Nós nunca vamos te deixar sozinho. Entendeu?" sibilou.

"EU preciso, Sissi. Dá para me entender" falou chateado.

"Então por que você precisa? Se a resposta for boa eu aceito" a briga estava centrada apenas nos dois. James e Peter não ousavam discutir.

"Não posso falar. Mas eu tenho meus motivos. Você acha que eu ia querer enfrentar aquilo sozinho se não tivesse bons motivos?"

"Sei lá, você é doido Remmie" Black falou pondo um fim na discussão.

Todos saíram calados. Sirius à frente, seguido de Peter e James e por fim Remus. Potter se aproximou de Lupin.

"Aluado, isso tem haver com o plano que você não quer me contar?"

"Tem sim."

"Eu ainda acho que você não deveria fazer isso" começou. "Você devia conversar com ele. Sirius anda estranho nos últimos tempos."

Remus olhou para ele de forma irritada.

"Você não acha que se Sirius estivesse a fim de mim eu não perceberia?"

"Andem logo" reclamou Sirius.

Remus literalmente correu para acompanhá-lo. James suspirou e murmurou um não. Então apressou o passo. Conversavam as mesmas banalidades de sempre. Pregavam peças em terceiranistas.

"Você não gostariam que pregassem peça em vocês quando tinham essa idade" Lupin reclamou após uma décima brincadeira.

"Nem naquela época tinham coragem de mexer conosco!" exclamou Sirius orgulhoso. James sorriu e pôs a mão em volta do ombro de Sirius. Remus sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

"Nem naquela época nem nunca! Ninguém é páreo para os Marotos" sorriu. Quem os visse poria a mão no fogo que nada nem ninguém fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra eles. "Diz se num é Rabicho?"

Peter pulou para perto dos amigos e passou a mão em volta do ombro de Potter com dificuldades.

"É! Tamo aí e ninguém nos tira" riu com os amigos.

Os outros riram. Sirius olhou para Lupin o convidando, ele deu de ombros e andou vagarosamente. Pôs o braço em torno do pescoço de Black. Suspirou derrotado.

"Fazer o quê se somos os maiores. Mas mesmo assim vocês não gostariam que pregassem peças em vocês, então parem de pregar peças nos mais novos" sorriu vitorioso. Eles se soltaram do abraço, mas Sirius prendeu Aluado.

Eles sentaram ainda abraçados. Pet olhava para os dois curioso, até James fazer um gesto para que ele parasse. Aluado e Almofadinhas eventualmente se olhavam, mas nunca ao mesmo tempo, então um não sabia que o outro o observava de soslaio.

Voltaram para o castelo naquela tarde entre risos. As mãos de Sirius e Remus se tocaram eventualmente o resto do dia. Queriam aproveitar o que ainda restava antes do plano de cada um. Lily pulou no pescoço do namorado quando o viu e o arrastou para um canto. Peter foi comer um pedaço de bolo que sobrara no dormitório, ficou apenas Black e Lupin juntos.

"Siri, eu queria que você me entendesse. Só esta vez apenas uma lua cheia."

"Não. Como você quer que eu entenda que você quer passar um dos piores momentos da sua vida sozinho. Eu quero estar lá para abrandar a sua dor" Lupin abaixou a cabeça.

"E se eu lhe prometer que não haverá dor?"

"Eu digo que mente" retrucou.

"Eu preciso Sirius, por que você não me entende?" gritou. "Um pedido do James é atendido sem complicação, mas os meus sempre tem alguma coisa impedindo!"

"Não Remus, acontece que você está pedindo uma coisa que eu não posso permitir" gritou de volta.

_Porque não entende que tudo que eu quero é para o seu bem. Eu não posso te deixar sozinho num momento em que você mais sofre, meu lobinho._

Após a discussão, Remus caminhou lentamente para seu cantinho na biblioteca. Puxou um livro qualquer e passou o resto do dia lendo.

Sirius subiu e educamente expulsou Peter de lá e começou a mexer na sua poção, que agora adquiria um tom arroxeado. A voz de Snape acusando de ser uma poção inútil voltou a sua mente.

"É inútil porque ele é um inútil" resmungou.

Já passava das sete quando Lupin marcou a página que leu e fechou os livros. Os prendeu firme rente ao corpo e foi para a sala comunal. Sirius estava sentado ao lado de James e Peter soltando baforadas no que parecia ser um charuto (que ele sabia muito bem ser um artigo da Zonko's) e jogando toda a fumaça em uns primeiranistas que tentavam estudar numa mesa vizinha.

"Sirius Black, pare já com isso!" ordenou.

Ele meramente virou o rosto e sorriu.

"Eu espantei Lily Evans, o que te faz achar que tem algum poder sobre mim?" respondeu rindo, mas ao contrário do que disse ele largou o charuto falso.

Aluado não viu, mas ele jogou propositalmente na mesa dos primeiranistas. O monitor apenas reparou quando uma explosão, que queimou todas as anotações dos estudantes, se fez ouvir na mesa deles.

"ALMOFADINHAS!" gritou, embora também risse.

Ele caminhou até a mesa dos garotos ainda rindo, e rindo ele murmurou 'reparus'.

"Não liguem para meu amigo Sirius, ele adora fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, mas tentarei impedir de que ele repita isso" falou calmamente quando controlou as risadas.

Os garotos do primeiro ano, ao repararem que todas suas preciosas anotações de poções estavam intactas riram também, afinal, não é todo dia que o famoso Sirius Black, o melhor batedor do time e mais sua teia de elogios mexe consigo.

"Sirius, francamente, você devia parar com isso. Perde a graça com o passar dos anos" os morenos riram, Peter guinchou chateado por sua diversão estar sendo cortada.

"Sabe, lobinho, você precisa zoar com a cara das outras pessoas um pouco" Remus corou com o 'lobinho' e Sirius havia feito tremenda força para não chama-lo de 'meu lobinho'.

O ar estava novamente descontraído, como era sempre com os Marotos. Pet estava espetacularmente inteligente, ele acertara dois feitiços em secundaristas e isso é um grande feito vindo dele. Lily descera novamente para ver os quatro, sem a exceção de Lupin, fazendo uma grande balburdia na sala comunal. Ela bufou e dando-se por vencida sentou ao lado do namorado. Este se agarrou a sua cintura e começou a desfia-lhe um rosário de elogios, todos no intuito de levá-la para o canto da sala e dali não sair nada muito bom para os olhos alheios.

Remus sentava-se particularmente longe do maroto de olhos azuis, mas perto o suficiente para admirá-lo e literalmente babar. No momento exato seus olhos prendiam-se em seus peitorais, que subiam e desciam regularmente com a respiração. Sua camisa estava levemente aberta, apesar de ainda não ser verão, mas Sirius Black era muito paradoxo para se levar em conta qualquer coisa. A gravata desfeita lhe dava aquele toque de rebeldia e os longos cabelos, como alguns rapazes de uma banda de rock (**N/A:** Nenhuma banda em específico... eu juro), tudo isso misturado a sua beleza natural tiravam o fôlego de Remus.

Black não estava muito atrás no quesito admiração. Prestava bastante atenção no físico frágil e desprotegido do amigo. Sua pele pálida, rostinho fino e feições delicadas. Ele ficava perfeito rindo descontraído. Esses momentos eram raros, e talvez essa raridade os deixassem tão perfeitos. Preferia muito mais o sorriso alegre de agora que os constantes melancólicos. O cabelo castanho-claro atingia a altura da boca e estava impecável, como todo o uniforme que apesar de surrado era muito arrumado. Remus era exatamente o seu oposto, talvez por isso o atraísse tanto. Almofadinhas fechou os olhos e retomou aquela cena do beijo, fora um momento de loucura, mas valera a pena. O gosto dos lábios de Remus ainda se mantinha em sua boca. Ficou uns minutos assim até que notou uma mão se balançando em sua frente.

"Sirius, vai ficar aqui, já estamos subindo" Lupin o olhava preocupado, estendeu sua mão até a testa do amigo. "Você está bem? Não é normal você ficar quieto e refletindo."

Sirius riu e pegou a mão de Aluado.

"Eu estou bem. Sério. Não se preocupa, tá? Vou dar um beijo de boa noite na Kathy e já tô subindo" levantou e beijou a bochecha de Lupin suave e rapidamente.

O loiro ficou parado, levou uma das mãos para onde os lábios de seu precioso Sirius tinham tocado sua pele e sorria debilmente. Ficou tanto tempo ali que ele mesmo não podia se lembrar, só se moveu quando Sirius amigavelmente o empurrou pelo ombro.

"Foi petrificado?"

**N/A: **Capítulo que quase não sai... eu tava com bloqueio mental muito forte, mas aí desbloqueou... tá curto e sem emoção, eu sei, eu sei... mas vejam por esse lado, a enrolação acaba aqui... no próximo capítulo "O plano nada inteligente de Remus"!


	15. O plano nada inteligente de Remus

**Capítulo 15 – O plano nada inteligente de Remus**

**N/A: **Antes que matem deixem-me explicar. Como o título do capítulo diz o plano de Remus não é lá grandes coisas (tanto mistério para isso...), mas na mente débil dele era tudo... XD, porém o plano do Lupin é imprescindível para que a fic tenha continuação... Quem o Severus quis esquecer com a poção? Esperem Doce como um Sukkubo e terão a resposta (talvez eu comece antes de terminar essa, ela não é bem continuação, vai se passar ao mesmo tempo que esta, só que com o Severus e sua história... desnecessário contar que é slash?) ok chega d enrolar... mas só de pensar que a enrolação acaba dá dó... certo cero... olha o planinho aí...

**N/A²:** Como o prometido... só pra constar, a partir do próximo capítulo eu só posto quando terminar algum cap no meu pc, porque já estou me aproximando muito da quantidade que escrevi... então não venham me bater... eu amo todos vocês e fiquem com o plano do retardado... ops digo, do Remus... rsrs bjaum.

"Foi petrificado?" a voz zombeteira de Sirius fez-se soar.

Corou ao perceber que Remus tocava maravilhado o lugar onde o beijara. Pegou a mão do amigo e ficou de frente para ele. Olhava encantado para a beleza do lobisomem.

"Andem logo, não quero passar a noite em claro esperando os pombinhos subirem" James ria da própria piada.

Ambos coraram, Black soltou a mão de Lupin e subiu, o outro o seguiu, cada um andando para sua cama. Aguardando ansiosamente o dia seguinte.

Pela manhã tanto Almofadinhas quanto Aluado estavam despertos e era muito cedo para o grandessíssimo batedor acordar, mesmo numa manhã de segunda. Mas ele estava muito nervoso, seu plano estaria pronto as oito da noite, embora, talvez, se não houvesse aquele imprevisto.

A poção tornara-se alaranjada, e isso assustou e muito Sirius.

"Certo, deve ter alguma coisa aqui explicando" ele olhou toda a página até virar a folha e encontrar.

_**AVISO:** Se a poção tornar-se laranja, verde ou vermelha deve-se esperar um dia, dois ou quatro dias a mais, respectivamente._

"Droga, mais tempo, isso é que sorte, mais tempo de espera. Não adianta, o mundo está contra mim" resmungou.

As cortinas de sua cama foram puxadas delicadamente e um Remus sorridente olhava para ele divertido.

"Por que o mundo está contra você?"

Sirius corou quase caindo da cama assustado. Mais risos de Aluado, que estendeu a mão para ele levantar.

"Hoje com certeza não é meu dia. Olha, vim parar no chão logo tão cedo" resmungou aceitando a mão do amigo.

"Sabe, tenho uma ótima idéia para melhorar o seu dia" sorriu timidamente.

Uns pensamentos esperançosos passaram pela cabeça do mais alto, que os expulsou logo, sabia que Remus não estaria pensando em nada disso. Completamente enganado, embora a resposta vinda da boca de Lupin tenha sido bem diferente da que passava por sua cabeça.

"Um bom café da manhã anima qualquer um. Vamos?"

"E os outros?" perguntou inocentemente.

"Nada de acordá-los de maneira 'divertida', Sirius. Deixe-os dormir!" Black acenou com a cabeça, pôs um braço em volta do pescoço de Aluado e o puxou para fora do dormitório.

Desceram calmamente. Sirius tentando arrancar de Lupin o que ele pretendia fazer na lua cheia e o porquê de não poder ir. Remus apenas negava tudo com um sorriso.

O lobisomem acordara de bom humor. Hoje seria o dia que tudo voltaria ao normal, ele finalmente esqueceria de Sirius e o outro nem precisava saber que um dia Remus Lupin se apaixonara por ele. Ainda sorrindo entrou no salão principal quase deserto. Apenas Snape sentava solitário na mesa dos Sonsos, Remus conhecia alguns dos hábitos do inimigo dos Marotos como este de comer separado de todos. Ele mesmo possuía alguns deles.

"E aí?" Sirius interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Ahn?"

"Terminou os deveres que sobraram?"

"Ah sim, terminei" sorriu.

Almofadinhas não podia negar que preferia seu lobinho assim, sorrindo. Apesar de tudo ele conseguia sorrir. Uma vontade louca de beijá-lo passou por seu corpo. Se contendo ele apenas se aproximou do amigo, passando a mão em torno de seu ombro. Ele ainda olhava profundamente para Lupin, vendo seu rosto delicado e belo, seus cabelos claros, seu jeito frágil. Queria sempre estar perto dele, para protegê-lo dos perigos.

Remus corara com o toque de Sirius, mas em vez de se afastar ele acomodou-se nos braços do amigo, sentindo o seu cheiro adocicado invadir sua mente.

"Siri..." ele não tinha o que falar na verdade, apenas queria falar o nome dele.

"Sim, Aluado" sua voz estava baixa e rouca, suas mãos acariciavam o ombro de Remus, estava perdendo o controle de novo.

Quando Remus ia abrir a boca para inventar alguma desculpa um feitiço atingiu em cheio a mesa, em frente a eles. Snape estava parado, segurando a varinha, bufando. O estouro proveniente do feitiço assustou os garotos que se separaram.

"Que é isso Ranhoso? Pirou de vez?" Black bufava com toda a sua força. Completamente irado.

Snape olhou para todos os lados pensando numa resposta, derrotado apenas lançou mais um feitiço, sem abrir a boca para pronunciá-lo.

Severus podia ser o melhor aluno dentre a Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa em poções, duelos e feitiços não-verbais, mas quando esse título se estendia para a Grifinória ele ia para terceiro lugar nas duas últimas opções, embora permanecesse como o primeiro em poções. Ninguém superava Potter e Black; e apesar de Lupin ser muito bom em todas as três, em nenhuma superava Snape, mas no fim o superando em várias outras matérias o que o deixava muito abaixo dos Marotos.

Almofadinhas recebeu o feitiço em cheio, embora tivesse condições suficientes para desviar, mas se o fizesse o feitiço acertaria Lupin. Ele jurou, antes de cair arfando, que vira um olhar pesaroso no rosto do Seboso, mas quando elevou a cabeça para prestar atenção ele mantinha a expressão azeda e arrogante de sempre.

"Siri- você está bem?"

"Não, Remmie..." Aluado e Ranhoso ficaram preocupados, apesar do segundo disfarçar muito bem. Sirius levantou segurando onde o feitiço o atingira, levantou a varinha para Snape. "Só quando eu matar esse desgraçado que eu vou estar bem."

Um brilho verde saiu de sua varinha e por um momento Remus temeu que fosse a pior maldição imperdoável, mas em instantes Snape rodopiava soltando uma espuma do mesmo tom verde do feitiço pela boca e nariz por todo o Salão Principal. Black ainda o olhava irritado e quando estava prestes a lançar outro feitiço uma voz imponente o chama.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" esbravejou. "O que pensa que está fazendo?" era McGonagall.

"Eu... eu só estava me vingando professora, ele me atacou primeiro" defendeu-se.

"O que eu já falei sobre não se vingar! Deveria reportar a um professor. E você Lupin, por que não fez nada?"

"Quando eu vi Sirius já estava caído arfando e depois o Snape rodopiando com uma espuma verde saindo da boca" respondeu olhando para os próprios sapatos.

Black pôs uma mão novamente em seu ombro e Snape soltou mais espuma de onde estava rodando. A professora tirou pontos e deu um sermão gigantesco.

"Agora me acompanhe até a sala do diretor" disse por fim.

"O quê? Mas não foi nada grave, apenas uma briguinha."

"Mas suas brigas estão cada vez mais constantes, Black. Eu repasso isso para as mãos do diretor!"

Sirius olhou para o próprio sapato. Olhou irritado para Snape e saiu para a sala do professor sem esperar pela professora.

"Agora Snape" ela ergueu a varinha e retirou o feitiço do aluno. "Vá para enfermaria e peça a Poppy que lhe dê um tônico e em seguida vá para a sala do diretor também. E Lupin, seja mais rígido com seus amigos, por Merlin você é monitor" deus as costas e voltou a sua mesa.

Sirius chegou à sala do diretor com estranha rapidez, pisava fundo e bufava. _Hoje tudo conspira contra mim, ainda bem que não vou tomar a poção hoje, o efeito seria catastrófico. _Bateu três vezes.

"Entre" disse o diretor de forma rápida e convidativa.

Black entrou como um raio e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha do diretor e começou a brincar distraidamente com um dos objetos da mesa de Dumbledore. A fênix piou indignada por não ter atenção e voltou a dormir.

"Posso saber o que faz aqui garoto?" Sirius levantou a cabeça irritado. "O que eu disse há alguns dias não serviu de nada? Continua brigando com o senhor Snape? Achei que fosse parar de implicar com o Severus."

"Mas eu parei" a indignação era quase palpável. "Mas o senhor devia falar isso para ele também. Ele me atacou sem mais nem menos no café da manhã. Foi sorte eu conseguir revidar."

"Sim, mas revidou. Devia ao menos perguntar os seus motivos."

"Eu perguntei" argumentou. "Esperei ele responder, por ter esperado eu fui atingido pelo feitiço dele" mentiu.

Albus sorriu.

"Duvido que o senhor seria acertado por feitiço do Severus, mesmo um não-verbal, se não quisesse. O que o fez ser atingido? Sua natureza impulsiva para proteger o que é seu?"

Sirius corou.

"Não... eu... não... não sei do que está falando."

"Vá meu garoto. Achei que já tinha falado com a pessoa que gosta, ele não vai esperar muito. Se soubesse o quanto nosso tempo é curto e limitado iria agora correndo se declarar" falou de forma sonhadora. O jovem não deixou de reparar no _ele _da frase e não _ela. _Antes era apenas imaginação, mas agora tinha certeza que de alguma forma aquele velho diretor lia mentes.

"Senhor, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Evidentemente que sim, Sirius."

"Eu sei que o senhor vai dizer que não, mas eu preciso perguntar" começou.

"Se não falar eu não poderei dizer nem sim, nem não."

"É sobre a tal pessoa" continuou como se nem tivesse reparado na interrupção de Dumbledore. "Você acha que eu tenho alguma chance?"

"Acho que tem todas elas, Sirius" sorriu. "Lupin é um rapaz muito compreensivo."

Almofadinhas olhou para o velho de forma desconfiada, murmurou um obrigado e saiu da sala. Dumbledore nunca errava, mas ele estava velho e sempre é hora de uma primeira vez. Então achou melhor não falar com Remus.

Era quase meio-dia e nada de Sirius voltar da sala do diretor, Snape que fora depois já chegara e Black nada. Estava na mesa da Grifinória esperando pacientemente pelo amigo.

"Ele num vem eu acho" era James. "Não tô vendo a namorada dele aqui."

Remus procurou por Kathy e realmente não a viu. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

"Ele está com ela?" perguntou com a voz trêmula demais para o seu gosto.

"Julgo que sim."

"Mas ele perdeu todas as aulas da manhã" disse exasperado.

"E isso é novidade? Ah, olha ele ali" e apontou para a entrada do salão onde ele e a namorada vinham lado a lado olhando para o chão. Ela parecia prestes a desabar, seu habitual ar de fragilidade elevado a níveis perigosíssimos.

Sirius caminhou lentamente até eles sorrindo para os amigos de forma contida.

"Terminei com ela" disse calmo, mas não tão alegre quando dizia isso sobre outras garotas. "Ela era diferente, sabe? Não era como qualquer uma. Por isso eu terminei, eu não era apaixonado por ela, não queria continuar enganando."

"Ora, isso nunca foi problema com nenhuma outra" zombou James.

"Eu disse que ela era especial..." disse levando um pedaço avantajado de carne até a boca, o devorando com voracidade.

"Come devagar ou vai passar mal" repreendeu Remus com um tom levemente alegre.

_Precisa acabar com isso já. Espere mais um pouco, só mais um pouco._

"Liga não" disse com a boca cheia. Engoliu rapidamente. "Eu vou estar inteirinho pra você" riu.

Quando percebeu o que havia dito ele corou furiosamente, acompanhando Lupin, enquanto James ria. Lily se aproximou do quarteto sorrindo para Peter que comia calado e para o namorado.

"Qual a graça?" perguntou divertida. James lhe sussurrou algo e ela riu também. Pettigrew ainda não tinha entendido.

A tarde passara devagar demais para os dois caninos do grupo. Juravam que haviam aumentado o dia, ou era solstício de verão, embora soubessem que ainda estava muito longe do mesmo. Mas agora a lua despontava no céu, inofensiva, por enquanto.

Remus já se encontrava na Casa dos Gritos, esperando apenas a lua ganhar toda a magnitude da noite se encontrando no centro do céu para que se transformasse e seus amigos viessem ajudar. _Essa noite está sozinho. _Eu sei. _Eles não virão, você mesmo pediu. Estará mais fraco e sujeito ao lobo. _Às vezes me pergunto se você não compactua com ele. _Eu também faço essa pergunta de vez em quando._

Sirius estava impaciente na sala comunal, caminhava de um lado para o outro, sua poção cozendo na lareira, o mapa aberto numa mesa e a capa do amigo guardada no bolso. Era meia-noite e por incrível que pareça a sala estava vazia. Ele estava muito exasperado, temendo o que o amigo poderia estar tramando. A transformação devia ter iniciado e ele não estava lá para aplacar a dor da pessoa mais importante de sua vida. "_Você acha que eu ia querer enfrentar aquilo sozinho se não tivesse bons motivos?" _fora exatamente o que ele dissera. Mas que motivo era esse que o obrigava a ficar longe do seu lobinho?

A transformação começara. Seu corpo sofria, mas não mais que sua mente. Era o seu último momento de lucidez, era agora ou nunca, ele não conseguiria afastar os amigos no dia seguinte, para poder fazer isso. Só precisava que as garras surgissem, não precisou esperar muito. Arfando com a já conhecida dor, ele tomou fôlego e as enfiou com força na parte inferior da barriga. Rasgou sua carne com força, sentiu o sangue jorrar e seu corpo desfalecer. Pronto, eu fiz. _Agora tem tempo suficiente para esquecê-lo. Ficarão distantes por tempo suficiente. _Sim. Foi o último pensamento que tomou forma em sua mente.

Sirius observava o mapa com os olhos apertados, esfregando um com a mão esquerda. Passara a noite toda em claro esperando Remus cometer alguma loucura. Mas ele não surgira pela passagem do salgueiro. Fez uma anotação mental de colocar a casa dos gritos e toda a floresta no mapa para caso de outra coisa assim. Uma agitação na passagem, era Madame Pomfrey observando o aluno, logo ela voltaria correndo e sozinha, se algum aluno visse Remus nas imediações da escola seria o fim. Ele não se surpreendeu quando o rótulo "Poppy Pomfrey" surgiu no mapa novamente, mas quando leu "Remus Lupin" saltou assustado, esquecendo todo sono que sentira.

Acompanhou com o olhar os pontinhos se encaminharem para a ala hospitalar. Provavelmente o amigo estava flutuando. Ele sempre acordava muito indisposto nas noites de transformação. Ele viu o pontinho de Aluado ficar imóvel na enfermaria, provavelmente havia sido depositado numa cama, e a enfermeira ir e vir de sua cama até, sabia por experiência, onde ficava o armário de medicamentos. Ele se assombrou com a rapidez que ela se movia. Sem esperar mais lançou um feitiço para esconder a poção, pegou a capa e o mapa e correu até à ala hospitalar. Remus precisava dele. Talvez mais agora que nunca.

Já estava acordado desde a segunda poção de Madame Pomfrey. Ela lhe ordenara que ficasse acordado. Ele mesmo se perguntou como sentir sono com uma poção tão poderosa. Estava deitado de barriga para cima, um ferimento daqueles não seria ignorado tão fácil. Após uma quinta ou sétima poção, ele havia perdido a conta, ela sumira no seu escritório ordenando repouso, mas que não dormisse. Repetia isso claramente. Quando perguntou o motivo num fio de voz ela lhe respondera irritada: "Não fale, mas é que dormir anula o efeito de uma poção muito forte que eu te dei. Na maioria é recomendado dormir, mas como era um ferimento tão grave precisei de uma muito forte que necessita seu organismo a mil para funcionar, agora fique calado e repouse, mas NÃO durma, entendeu?" ele balançou a cabeça em resposta, temendo quebrar a primeira regra. Estava com a cabeça fervilhando. Sirius provavelmente dormia agora. O problema era se ficaria curado antes de esquecer aquela sandice toda ou teria o plano certo. Poppy voltou rapidamente o levando para um lugar mais reservado.

"Não tem como eu te curar antes do fim da lua cheia, mas você não sangra mais e será levado para a Casa dos Gritos, sob uma poção imobilizadora para que não se agrave. Acabei de falar com o diretor. E quando estiver bom terá que explicar como conseguiu se ferir assim, mas não quero que fale agora. Deite e NÃO durma, certo?"

Virou e saiu irritada. Ele sorriu levemente. Aquela enfermeira caíra dos céus. Ela lhe respondera tudo. Ele ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Era o lado oposto que Madame Pomfrey seguira, achou por bem fingir que estava dormindo. Nunca imaginara ter idéia melhor.

Sirius caminhava lentamente. Seus olhos ofuscados pelas lágrimas. Não que estivesse chorando, mas o sono misturado com a preocupação e o susto fizeram seus olhos lacrimejarem. Procurava ávido pela cama do amigo. Quando finalmente parou em frente a mais escondida. Lá estava ele, deitado de forma graciosa, aparentemente tudo bem. Ele se aproximou sorrindo de alívio, quando viu as ataduras em volta de sua cintura manchada com sangue. Também estava muito mais pálido que o normal. Ele também percebeu que o amigo estava todo coberto com o próprio sangue. Ele correu até a cama de Remus e tocou-lhe o rosto.

"O que você fez?" Lupin estremeceu, mas Black não notou, acreditava piamente que ele estava desacordado.

Ele começou a investigar o corpo do amigo, arrancando então a capa e colocando-a na mesinha de cabeceira junto com o mapa. Remus já sabia ser ele antes que Sirius se revelasse por completo. O maroto mais alto tocou sua testa, estava gelado. As mãos que tremiam loucamente. A barriga machucada. As bochechas rosadas. O peito arfante. As pernas grossas. _PARE! Ele está quase morrendo e você se aproveitando? _Eu... me desculpe. Parou de tocá-lo.

"O que você fez, meu lobinho?" perguntou, a voz quase não saindo devido os soluços. Agora chorava. "Quer me matar? Será que não basta ter mandado eu para longe e agora me dá esse susto! Você vai acordar um dia, meu lobinho? Para sorrir de novo para mim? Para fazer meu dia valer a pena?"

Remus não conseguiu conter o grande tremor que assolou todo o seu corpo. Ele ouvira o que havia imaginado ouvir?


	16. Ex amigos

**Capítulo 16 – Ex-amigos**

**N/A: **Aí está... fim da enrolação... sim, sim, batam palmas! rsrs Era pra ter postado o capítulo no sábado, mas eu passei o sábado vendo filme e hoje cedo eu fiquei distraída jogando Ragnarok... só agora que o jogo deu pau, eu vim correndo postar! XD não me matem... please...**  
**

"O que você fez, meu lobinho?" perguntou, a voz quase não saindo devido os soluços. Agora chorava. "Quer me matar? Será que não basta ter mandado eu para longe e agora me dá esse susto! Você vai acordar um dia, meu lobinho? Para sorrir de novo para mim? Para fazer meu dia valer a pena?"

Remus não conseguiu conter o grande tremor que assolou todo o seu corpo. Ele ouvira o que havia imaginado ouvir?Meu lobinho? Desde quando Sirius o chamava assim? Desde quando um sorriso seu era tão importante? E por que raios ele ainda estava fingindo estar dormindo?

Black sentiu Lupin tremer. Ele estava tremendo demais para não se notar. Suas mãos estavam fechadas ao lado do corpo, seu corpo todo estava rígido e ele aparentava estar fazendo um tremendo esforço por qualquer coisa que fosse. Então ele percebeu o tamanho de sua burrada. Remus estava acordado e provavelmente escutara tudo. E agora?

"Remus, eu posso explicar" ele murmurou, ainda tentando descobrir como explicar a ele que o chamava de 'meu lobinho'.

"Sirius..." sua voz ainda era fraca. Ele não abrira os olhos. Sirius estremeceu por causa disso.

Black suspirou e olhou diretamente para o amigo ou, talvez, _ex-_amigo. Ele sentiu uma grande pontada no estômago, completamente desagradável. Sua boca o metera na maior burrada de sua vida. Talvez perdesse a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Remus abriu o olho e ele estava ali, chorando. Parecia muito constrangido e preocupado. Almofadinhas desviou o olhar. Aluado tremeu. Seria a hora de arriscar? _Você o ouviu. Por favor, pára de ser babaca. _Tem certeza que você e o lobo não são um só? _Tanta quanto seu nome do meio é John, agora quer logo agarrar ele? _Eu sou mais racional que minha consciência... é por isso que não chego a lugar algum!

"Siri- você me chamou de que?" perguntou cansado. Tentou sentar, mas a dor não permitiu, nem os braços do seu amado.

"Eu só tava preocupado demais. Falei a primeira coisa que passou na minha mente desesperada" tentava consertar.

"Aquele beijo, era em mim que você pensava?" perguntou ainda se esforçando para conseguir falar sem gemer com a dor.

_Você já fez a merda agora termina. _Sirius abaixou a cabeça derrotado.

"Era" Remus sorriu.

"E você não me chamou de meu lobinho por acidente?"

"Não" estava ficando desesperado e o fio de voz de Lupin não permitia ele notar o quanto Remus ficava mais alegre com cada resposta, e, lógico, a cabeça baixa não o permitia vislumbrar o sorriso gigantesco na face do futuro EX-amigo.

"E a sua namorada não era parecida comigo por acaso?"

"Não."

"E você vem me tocando e abraçando bem mais por causa disto?"

"Sim."

"Você pensou seriamente que aquele beijo do jardim tivesse que ter se realizado, relembrou o beijo da banheira repetidamente e quando tocou minha mão anteontem, depois de me beijar na bochecha, você quis me beijar tanto quanto eu quis te beijar?"

"Si... QUÊ?" ele finalmente levantou o rosto e encarou o EX-amigo. Percebeu o sorriso de Remus, as mãos correram até sua boca enquanto ele ria baixinho.

"Que atrair Madame Pomfrey até aqui para que ela te escute?" ralhou embora sorrisse. Sirius fez que não com a cabeça e tomou as mãos dele entre as suas.

"Repete" disse sorrindo. Pouco se importando em enxugar as lágrimas que há pouco vertera. "Repete a última frase, só o finzinho."

"Você. Quis. Me. Beijar. Tanto. Quanto. EU. Quis. Te. Beijar?" disse pausadamente cada palavra. O estômago de Sirius revirou de forma agradabilíssima.

Ele sentiu ganas de gritar e beija-lo com todas as suas forças até deixá-lo sem ar. Mas devido às condições do SEU lobinho, ele preferiu apenas colar seus lábios nos dele de forma demorada. Estava mais feliz que em qualquer outro dia em sua vida. Era como ganhar a taça de quadribol para os Sonsos, quebrar o nariz do Ranhoso e não ter aula por um século, tudo de uma vez. Não. Era bem melhor que isso. Era bem melhor que qualquer coisa no mundo. _Nota mental: jogar aquela porcaria fora antes que eu tome sem querer._

Remus levantou as mãos enlaçando o pescoço dele. Passado algum tempo ele empurrou Sirius de forma delicada.

"Se você continuar aqui Madame Pomfrey vai te ver, então mata-lo, e eu não quero te perder agora" disse sorrindo feito bobo, a voz ainda muito mais fraca. "Depois da lua cheia a gente conversa melhor."

"Depois da lua cheia?" exclamou indignado.

"Sim, eu vou ficar sob uma poção imobilizadora, só quando a lua cheia acabar que eu vou ser curado, por isso é mais seguro que não me acompanhem" ele apresentava de forma tão ponderada que Sirius não encontrou brecha para reclamar. Ele pegou a capa e o mapa e saiu da enfermaria, não sem antes dar um beijo de despedida no seu, decididamente, EX-amigo e atual namorado.

"JAMES POTTER!" gritou ao entrar energicamente no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

"Que fuleragem é essa Sirius? Nem são sete e meia direito, a gente só tem aula as dez dia de hoje."

"ACORDA! Eu tenho algo incrível pra contar!" abriu as cortinas do amigo com violência ao ponto de quebra-las, mas no momento estava pouco se lixando para cortinas.

"Que é? Já me acordou mesmo... Por falar nisso o que VOCÊ faz acordado?"

"Eu não dormir de noite, agora me ajuda a me livrar daquela poção inútil" disse ainda sorridente.

James Potter não era conhecido por se tornar um incrível gênio de raciocínio a velocidade da luz quando acorda, por isso não é de se estranhar que ele ainda não havia somado um mais um e encontrado dois.

"Você já usou ela? Deu certo?" perguntou com a voz pastosa.

Eles desceram e pegaram o caldeirão. Sirius derrubou o conteúdo intocado dele dentro do vazo sanitário e o guardou. Ainda sorrindo ele se virou para o amigo que voltara para a cama, mas pelo menos estava sentado. Black sentou na cama de Remus ainda sorrindo muito.

"Não, eu não tomei uma gota da poção."

"Ela era magia negra" não conseguiu conter o alívio que escapou em seu tom de voz.

"Bom, até onde sei não."

"Ok, eu desisto fala" apertou os olhos desconfiado.

"Poxa cara, tu tá mais lerdo que o Peter num péssimo dia" James lhe mostrou a língua e o dedo médio num gesto obsceno. "Bom... é que eu e o Remus não somos mais amigos" pausa dramática. "Nós conversamos e, bem eu acho que, estamos namorando" sorria mais do que nunca na vida e James se impressionava que ele não reclamava de dor.

"Ah" então digeriu a notícia. "JURA?" e esqueceu todo o resquício de sono, voltando ao James observador, ou ao menos não tão palerma, de antes. "Isso é um grande, GRANDE avanço!"

"Eu sei" tentou esticar um pouco mais o sorriso, mas não havia mais pele para esticar. "Eu beijei ele."

"Você já tinha beijado ele antes" relembrou.

"Duas vezes, sim. Mas agora foi diferente, sem mentiras."

"Duas vezes?"

"Uma na banheira e aquela do dia do jogo. Eu não te falei do da banheira?"

"Não" exclamou um James muito chateado.

"Podem fazer silêncio, eu ainda estou dormindo, que trasgo!"

Os meninos desceram pulando as escadas, sentaram num sofá com Sirius ainda saltitando. Lily Evans logo se aproximou deles.

"O que há para tanta alegria?" perguntou dando um sorriso leve que sumia ante ao que Almofadinhas ostentava.

"Eles finalmente se entenderam. Aparentemente tão namorando."

Ela passou um tempo tentando compreender o que o namorado dissera. Então a ficha caiu. Ela soltou um gritinho fino de satisfação e bateu palmas.

"Tava na hora" sorriu mais abertamente. "Pensei que eu fosse ter netos quando vocês se entendessem. E aí?" Sirius corou.

"Não sei, não deu pra conversar direito porque ele está na enfermaria..."

"ENFERMARIA?" gritou James.

"Sim, ele está muito machucado pelo que parece, todo ensangüentado e mal consegue se mexer. Infelizmente não deu pra conversar direito e perguntar o que houve" disse triste.

"Claro, porque você é um palerma."

"PONTAS! Eu tava desesperado e ele me pegou numa situação constrangedora" Lily os olhava curiosa, ela não conhecia os hábitos do amigo lobisomem, só sabia que ele era. Evans não sabia do fato dele não voltar ao castelo enquanto a lua cheia ainda não terminasse. Mas Sirius começou a contar como foi tudo então prestou atenção na história do maroto e esqueceu esse detalhe.

"Meu lobinho? Que coisa brega... é meigo demais até para você" James zombou. (_**N/A: **Em homenagem a Nadiajda que odeia o 'meu lobinho') _"Podia chamá-lo de meu lobão... não aí é gay demais. Ou meu lobo. Mas _meu lobinho_? (**N/A: **Frase da mesma implorando pra eu parar de usar o meu lobinho... mas eu não vou parar! HAUhAUhAUhUAHUAHuHAuhAUHA)" gargalhou.

Black fez menção de bater no amigo, mas este esquivou. O tapa de Lily surtiu bem mais efeito.

"É romântico, e menos piegas que os apelidos que você me dá. Minha cenourinha é o dobro de brega e o..."

"Ok Lil, chega" falou bravo.

Foi a vez de Sirius rir.


	17. Adeus ala hospitalar

**Capítulo 17 – Adeus ala hospitalar**

** N/A: **Demorou mas está aqui, desculpa gente, mas o cap 19 demorou para sair, e de acordo com a promessa só postaria depois dele... mas está aqui, mas tenho certeza que o cap 18 vai demorar ainda mais... estou com problemas aqui.

**N/A²: **Capítulocom algumas revisões e correções (bem poucas...)**  
**

Desnecessário explicar o quanto aquela semana foi longa para os dois caninos dos Marotos. Remus que não podia sair da cama ficava esperando Sirius lhe levar as anotações ansiosamente. Ele desejava sair o mais rápido para correr para os braços do seu namorado.

Black ficava chateado com o fato de não conseguir passar mais de meia hora com Remus. Ia sempre que sabia que a enfermeira estaria ocupada, mas mesmo assim não adiantava, era sempre um tempo muito limitado. Fora sua irritação por não poder acompanhar o amigo nas luas cheias.

"Pomfrey está ficando preocupada" Remus começou no último dia de lua cheia. "Aparentemente eu já estou ficando forte o suficiente para começar a quebrar o efeito da poção. Mas não tô curado, se hoje eu me mexer vai ser o fim" Sirius fez menção de falar, mas Lupin sorriu. "Ela disse que vai me dar uma morto-vivo. Quando eu me transformar o efeito cairá para a metade, mas pelo menos eu não me mexerei e acordarei pela manhã" sorriu.

Sirius o beijou.

"Não vejo a hora de você sair dessa cama."

Sem defesa contra as artes das trevas os grifinórios e sonserinos estavam com horários livres, Sirius aproveitou para ver Remus, mas, ainda assim, quando foi embora da ala hospitalar só metade do horário havia passado. Torcendo para chegar logo a sua sala comunal ele caminhou rapidamente.

"Ora, ora, ora. Primo, que honra" uma voz feminina e fria gargalhou. Seguida por outra muito parecida e uma de um garoto muito novo.

"Oh, eu que digo. Minhas amadas primas e meu adorado maninho" cuspiu perto deles. "Que prazer imenso. Quase um mês sem olhar para cara de vocês, estava com saudades" virou e continuou caminhando. Eles o seguiram.

"Mas que felicidade a minha ter um lugar no seu coração, priminho" disse a outra voz feminina.

Sirius virou sacando a varinha e enfiando-a na garganta da garota.

"Nunca, NUNCA, ouviu bem? NUNCA você terá um lugar no meu coração, Narcisa. Nem você, nem nenhum dos Chatlack. Eu saí daquela casa, eu saí da vida de todos vocês. Qual a dificuldade de vocês saírem da minha?"

A morena tirou a mão dele do pescoço da irmã.

"Seja ponderado Sirius. Vai matá-la?"

"Bella, deixe ele."

"Fez bem Reggie. Você sabe que é o único que eu gosto naquela casa nojenta. Vem comigo" sempre que via o irmãozinho ele repetia a mesma coisa.

"Não, eu não sou um traidor do sangue como você" Sirius viu a mentira no olhar do irmão.

Sabia que ele nunca teria sua coragem, mesmo odiando os seus pais tanto quanto ele, mas o tamanho do seu medo era equivalente ao seu ódio, se não maior. Então Regulus agüentava. Pior. O mais novo dos Black obedecia piamente aos pais.

Os sonserinos deram as costas a Sirius e saíram. Este continuou caminhando para sua casa. Chegando ao salão comunal ele largou-se na poltrona com força e lançou um olhar enviesado para James com a namorada, brigando para variar.

"Não me culpe. Ela quem começa" resmungou sentando ao lado dele.

"Não é isso. Encontrei os Chatlack no corredor" resmungou.

"Jura, pensei que eles tinham esquecido de você."

"E aquele rebanho de trasgo esqueceria de alguém para mexer?"

"É verdade" e riu. "Não esqueceriam."

Eles discutiram coisas banais o resto do dia, matando todas as aulas. Sirius contou toda a situação de Remus.

Sua principal fonte de raiva naquela semana era que seu namorado se recusava terminantemente a lhe dar uma boa explicação para aqueles machucados. E sempre que ele voltava a esse assunto Remus ficava estranhamente frio. Mas Sirius não desistiria tão fácil.

Na manhã seguinte ninguém conseguia conter a alegria de Sirius Black. Ele estava tão sorridente e alegre que todos já estranhavam e para os responsáveis pelo bem-estar do colégio isso era um perigo. Houve o dobro de sonserinos azarados, o dobro de bomba de bosta nos corredores, o dobro de gritaria da parte de Filch; e isso era apenas o período da manhã.

Quando finalmente anoiteceu um Remus sorridente adentrou na sala comunal.

A semana do lupino se resumiu a ficar deitado esperando Sirius ou fazer os deveres que o mesmo lhe trazia. Quando ficava com o namorado não fazia nada por culpa do machucado, mas agora, agora que ele estava curado, Black talvez se arrependesse de tê-lo torturado tanto.

Estava tão sorridente e alegre quanto Almofadinhas estivera. Só que não tão serelepe. Da enfermaria escutava tudo que o namorado fazia, e ficava mais alegre à medida que percebia o quanto ele estava alegre com sua futura recuperação. Sua vontade era sair correndo para os seus braços, mas infelizmente ele tinha que ficar para terminar o tratamento.

Quando pôde sair ele quase correu para a sala comunal, esbarrando em alguns alunos, tropeçando nos próprios pés, derrubando uma armadura e finalmente alcançando o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Repetiu a senha porque da primeira vez falara tão baixo por estar cansado que ela não escutara. Ele tinha consciência de que sua aparência estava mais cansada que o geral, mas mesmo assim ostentava o seu sorriso.

Ele entrou na sala ofegante da corrida, percorreu ela com o olhar e não achou seu namorado. Ele foi para onde James estava com Lily, conversando animadamente.

"Cadê?"

"Ahn? Ah sim..." e lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso. "Ele disse que ia te esperar deitado porque sentado cansa" riu da cara desgostosa que Remus fez. Lily dera-lhe um tapa certeiro na nuca.

"James" repreendeu. "Ele disse que ia te esperar no dormitório porque era mais _tranqüilo _para se conversar e o que mais ele tenha na mente."

Remus sorriu sem palavras. Respirou fundo e começou a andar para a escadaria do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

"REMUS! Que bom que voltou. Como tá a sua avó?"

Ele virou delicadamente sorrindo exasperado. A mentira provavelmente viera pela parte de Sirius e James.

"Bem, graças as barbas de Merlin ela melhorou, mas me rendeu muitas noites sem sono. Então com licença que eu quero dormir" falou tentando escapar da garota. Ele nunca mentira quando falara que ela era chata.

"Sabe eu tava magoada com você, mas depois que a Evans falou da sua vó eu entendi o porquê da sua irritação naquele dia, então eu te perdoei."

Ele sorriu meio forçado, então virou para subir.

"Você vai assim sem me dar um beijo?"

"Anna, _Wallet. _Olha, o que aconteceu naquele dia. Bem, foi um erro, devo admitir. Eu quis lhe dar uma chance, mas você não é o que eu quero, me perdoe, mas eu preciso MUITO dormir" deu um sorriso irritado e subiu.

Assim que fechou a porta escutou uma gargalhada.

"Remus Lupin dando um fora. Quem diria" era Sirius, sua inconfundível risada-latido ecoando pelo recinto.

"É. Fala como se fosse inocente" alfinetou com um sorriso, encostando na cabeceira e uma cama, um tanto longe dele.

"Eu?" ele pareceu surpreso. "O que eu fiz?"

"Primeiro, se não fosse por você eu nem teria ficado com ela, e isso nem geraria o fora. Segundo, eu dei o fora nela porque estou namorando você" ele fingiu pensar em algo. "É. A culpa é toda sua."

A risada-latido fez-se escutar novamente.

"Sendo assim, fico feliz em ser culpado."

Levantou da cama e andou lentamente até ele. Fazendo cada segundo se arrastar como se fossem horas, levando todo o fôlego de Remus. Quando finalmente o alcançou enlaçou-lhe a cintura e o beijou com todo o seu desejo reprimido.

"Você não imagina o quanto eu estava esperando por este momento" sussurrou com a voz rouca.

"Talvez não tanto quanto eu" Lupin falou com a voz igualmente rouca.

As mãos de Sirius percorriam todo o seu corpo, acariciando e apalpando. O mais alto encostou novamente os lábios sobre os do lobisomem, mas de maneira mais infantil agora. Estava torturando-o. Remus entreabria os lábios implorando por mais toques, mas Sirius não dava. Ele deitou o lupino na cama, apalpando ainda mais. Sua mão invadindo as vestes do outro tocando sua barriga subindo até alcançar o peito dele. Remus não era o protótipo de atleta, pelo contrário, tinha um corpo magro e frágil, talvez fosse isso que o excitava tanto naquele instante.

Lupin era bem mais contido. Acariciava as costas e a cabeça somente. Mas Sirius já havia provado da loucura do namorado uma vez, era só coloca-lo no caminho certo. Enquanto o menor implorava por um beijo mais profundo, o outro ainda lhe negava, estava adorando as tentativas dele de tentar conseguir o que queria. Aluado mordia os lábios de Almofadinhas, sugava-os, beijava e implorava verbalmente. Mas o outro se mantinha impassível.

Quando percebeu que Remus estava para desistir do beijo e se dedicar as outras carícias que lhe eram cedidas, Sirius o beijou. Aproveitou a distração do parceiro para deslizar sua língua para dentro da boca dele. Remus logo que percebeu começou a retribuir na mesma intensidade, ou tentava.

Na loucura do momento começou a desabotoar a camisa de Sirius, achando os botões coisas complexas ao extremo ele preferiu a alternativa, puxou a camisa com força fazendo os botões soltarem. Alguns poucos permaneceram na camisa, outros voaram pelo quarto afora. Black jogou a cabeça para trás rindo alegre. Remus corou.

"Eu... é que..."

"Esquece. Vem, onde eu parei, ah sim!"

E voltou a beijar o de baixo. Tirando sua camisa. Ele impulsivo? Dumbledore com certeza não conhecia Remus Lupin direito.

A mão de remus agora estava mais atrevida. Passeando por todo corpo de Sirius e se tornando levemente boba. Black dominava aquele beijo, levava Remus a loucura.

Estavam ambos sem camisa agora. Sirius resolveu ocupar-se em lamber e mordiscar os mamilos do outro. Remus se controlava ao máximo para não gemer com aquilo. A mão de Sirius correndo para sua calça. Diferente do outro beijo, ele agora sentia cada raspar de Sirius em sua pele, mesmo que fosse apenas um fio do cabelo. O outro retirou sua calça, deixando-o apenas de cueca. A mão dele correu para suas coxas, apertando a parte interna de uma, bem próxima a ereção de Remus, que por sinal fazia um visível volume sobre na cueca, enquanto sugava o outro mamilo o excitando ainda mais.

"Sirius" gemeu com a voz fraca.

Ele lambeu o mamilo voltando à boca do lobisomem, dando assim uma distância suficiente para Remus arrancar sua calça, o que o outro fez literalmente.

"Sirius, se alguém entrar" começou entre arfadas.

O outro sequer respondeu, tateou o chão pela varinha esquecida, a apontou para a porta. Um feixe de luz aparentemente trancou ambos ali dentro.

"James vai dormir fora, já acertei com ele. Peter nem tem escolha. No momento tudo que eu quero é você" respondeu ofegante, gostas de suor molhando seu rosto distorcido pelo prazer que já sentia.

Continuou a beijar o outro, esperando o momento para avançar ainda mais, quando sentiu uma mão fria envolver seu membro. Não conseguiu conter um gemido. Remus o acariciava de forma incrível, sua inexperiência naquele assunto lhe excitava mais. E o loiro continuava em movimentos rápidos, já adotando um ritmo. Iria gozar, se não o parasse logo. Colocou sua mão sobre o braço que lhe provia tanto prazer e o afastou.

"Não" disse gemendo e tremendo. "Ainda não Remus. Agora não."

Tirou a cueca que estava apenas atrapalhando. Agora ele quem quase rasgava a roupa do outro. Ele abaixou-se até a virilha do parceiro sorrindo. Tomou o quadril dele entre as mãos e começou a morde-lhe a coxa. Mais tortura, isso excitava o outro ainda mais. Ele queria alívio, mas achava injusto que Remus não sentisse aquilo também. Então envolveu a ereção do outro com a língua. Lambendo e sugando, às vezes beijando. Remus gemia e se contorcia sob sua boca, agarrando um pedaço do lençol com força, dobrando e esticando as pernas, assim tirando o forro da cama.

"Siri-" murmurou entre os gemidos, encontrando o clímax.

O animago esperou algum tempo, para que ele próprio também se recuperasse. Tempo que se passou entre acalantos e beijos doces, mas logo findo o tempo eles já se encontravam num beijo ardente. Uma mão de Sirius tateava as nádegas do namorado.

"Isso pode doer" falou baixinho.

"Eu quero, nada dói mais que a transformação, e eu sempre saio inteiro" sorriu docemente.

"Mas a idéia de que eu quem lhe proporciona a dor não me agrada."

"Mas eu quero" insistiu. Sirius riu e o beijou.

O sexo de Remus já novamente ereto roçava sua pele de forma tentadora.

"Eu não quero que você fique..."

"Oh céus Sirius" disse irritado. "Eu te amo, eu quero você dentro de mim. Se continuar nesse impasse de não querer me machucar a gente nunca vai sair do beijo!"

Mais uma risada latido do outro.

"Nossa, e eu que sou o tarado aqui" beijou o outro garoto que agora estava completamente corado. "Eu acho que gostei mais dessa sua face tarada."

A mão de Black tateou o peitoral do outro, sentindo o coração descompassado de Lupin. Sorriu feliz por ele causar o descompasso. A respiração irregular também lhe excitava. Com a outra mão apertou uma nádega, ele gemeu levemente. Trouxe a mão até a boca e lambeu alguns dedos. Então introduziu um dedo no pequeno orifício entre as nádegas que há pouco apalpava. Remus soltou um gemido, ele colocou outro dedo, mais um gemido e um terceiro dedo. Começou com movimentos fracos, para enlarguescer a entrada, depois tirou o dedo. Puxou uma perna do parceiro expondo o orifício, o beijou mais uma vez e então lhe penetrou.

Um gemido de dor ecoou pelo quarto silencioso. Suas respirações ofegantes eram o único ruído até então. Black gemeu de prazer seguidamente, segurando-se ao máximo para não causar mais dor ao parceiro. Começou com estocadas leves e vagarosas. Quando percebeu que os gemidos de dor de Aluado tornaram-se gemidos de prazer ele acelerou o ritmo.

O cabelo negro de Sirius grudava-se a sua testa suada, entrando na sua boca que permanecia aberta. Ele tirava os fios teimosos do rosto rapidamente, mas era um ato inútil, já que quando abaixava a cabeça todos os fios teimosos voltavam. Olhou para o namorado, estava lindo. Seu suor molhava a raiz do cabelo claro, que estava esparramado no travesseiro, a franja grudava-se a testa, os olhos entreabertos combinando com a boca que soltava exclamações de prazer. Era impossível não ter se apaixonado pelo garoto.

"Siri-" foi o que ouviu antes de sentir que o outro gozara.

Diminuiu um pouco o ritmo, mas o acelerou quando ele próprio estava a ponto de entrar no clímax. Seu corpo tremeu furiosamente quando gozou dentro de Remus. Saiu calmamente de dentro do lobisomem e largou-se do seu lado, puxando-o para perto.

"Com toda certeza, isso foi a melhor coisa que já experimentei" sussurrou no ouvido do lupino.

Remus sorriu, ainda ofegando, passou uma perna sobre o quadril do namorado, apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, puxou uma coberta sobre eles e abraçou seu pescoço.

"Digo o mesmo" falou fechando os olhos. "Eu te amo, Sirius. Eu te amo, MEU _cachorrinho_."

Sirius gargalhou.

"Eu também te amo, MEU lobinho." imitou o movimento do outro e dormiu.


	18. BPM

**Capítulo 18 – BPM¹**

**¹: **BPM (Bate Papo Manual) é a maneira que minhas amigas da escola chamam a troca de recadinhos manuscritos, elas fazem tudo num só papel, que me ajuda a capturar e ler a fofoca, digo a novidade, toda. É só uma pequena homenagem a elas, apesar de que elas não vão ler. Mas eu posso jogar na cara delas que eu lembro delas sim... rsrs

**N/A: **Cabei o capítulo 20 no pc e, como o prometido (ainda não quebrei a promessa... que bom), estou postando o 18. Beijos e boa leitura, ah sim, agradecimentos especiais a produtora de Final Fantasy VII Advent Children que me tirou de uma baita depressão e isso me fez ficar bem suficiente para escrever. Eita filmaço! Bom divertimento (a partir daqui a fic perde um pouco da graça pra mim, mas é a reta final... Eu me apaixonei por esses dois, não vou ter coragem de terminar como eu pensava, acho que termino antes...). Tinham me perguntado quantos capítulos eu achava que ela teria, talvez não chegue a trinta, acho que é isso. Brigada a quem mandou review que ajudou na primeira metade de capítulo vinte. Ah, vou embora logo!

Remus acordou estranhamente cansado, olhando irritado para a janela com as cortina abertas. Resmungou e virou para o lado oposto a luz. Então encontrou as costas de Sirius meio coberto pelos lençóis, o corpo inteiramente nu. As lembranças da noite anterior voltaram para sua mente e ele sorriu. Levantou e fechou as cortinas, de nada importava que dia fosse aquele, não iria para a aula, ficaria com Sirius.

O outro resmungou quando ele se acomodou na cama, virando de lado e o puxando para seu peito, ainda adormecido. Resmungou alguma coisa que veio seguido pelo seu nome. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda. Queria dormir, mas via-se impossibilitado, então se sentiu satisfeito por apenas acariciar o rosto de Black, que parecia quase infantil enquanto dormia. Ele resmungou e abriu os olhos.

"Te acordei, Sirius?"

"Não" falou com a voz pastosa, sorriu um pouco seguido por um bocejo. E Ele fez cara de pensativo. "Na verdade sim. Então você deve pagar" riu baixinho.

Lupin lançou-lhe um olhar ousado que dizia 'como?'. Em resposta Sirius o puxou ainda para mais perto e o beijou profundamente, acariciando-o de forma doce.

"Eu acho que nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida" disse sorrindo.

Remus o olhou sorridente, estava prestes a falar a mesma coisa.

"Também."

"Eu sei, dá pra perceber em seu olhar" o rosto de Remus manchou-se de vermelho. "Mas temos um problema."

"Eu sei" disse sério. "A questão de namorar abertamente ou em segredo."

"Aprendeu a ler mentes agora?" zombou. "Eu não tenho nada contra anunciar, eu pouco me lixo para o que pensem da gente, eu estando com você basta, mas eu te conheço, você precisa do mundo lá fora, é uma carência que nem eu irei suplantar, culpa do cretino que te mordeu."

"Não fale assim" ralhou. "Ele não teve culpa. E eu não vejo por que você não possa suplantar essa carência. Você é tudo que eu preciso, tudo que eu quero" sussurrou para ele, a voz estranhamente rouca e um brilho novo em seus olhos.

"Mas eu prefiro namorar escondido."

"Por quê?"

"Porque meio que dá mais emoção. Ficar escondendo de todos, tomar precauções e todo o resto. Eu sou um Maroto afinal, preciso sentir o perigo" sorriu charmoso.

"Entendo, isso significa se agarrar em cantos escuros e armários?" ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Bom... faz parte" um sorriso malicioso tomou lugar do sorriso charmoso.

"E toques provocantes disfarçados no meio da multidão?"

"Também" o olhar percorreu o corpo nu do lobisomem.

"Você, toda vez que ficar sozinho comigo, irá agir como um cachorro no cio?"

"Provavelmente" se aproximou.

"Acho que preciso começar a me preparar para essa nova vida."

"Realmente" enlaçou a cintura dele. "Que tal começar a treinar agora?"

O outro gargalhou e o beijou.

Saíram do quarto quase no almoço. James lançou-lhes um olhar irritado e Lily um sorriso, Peter não notou diferença nenhuma e quando perguntou o porquê de ter sido expulso do dormitório na noite anterior os quatro riram.

"Mas é sério gente? O que houve?"

"Nada demais Pet. Bobagem do Sirius, você ainda dá crédito?"

"Mas Pontas, então por que o Remus dormiu lá?" mais risadas.

"Esquece Rabicho" foi a palavra final de Sirius. Peter que não ousava desafiá-lo calou-se.

Durante todo o almoço eles sentaram tão próximos que suas coxas roçavam levemente, as mãos se encontravam casualmente sob a mesa e as trocares de olhares e sorrisos era muito constantes. James e Lily se ocupavam um com o outro para prestar muita importância ao casal. Peter ainda olhava irritado de frente aos dois marotos. O silêncio pairava no lugar mais estranho, o canto dos Marotos. Lily levantou acenou com a cabeça para o monitor e saiu. Ele sorriu fracamente para a ruiva que sumia.

"Você queria ser monitor-chefe, não?"

"Sim" murmurou somente. A mão de Black correu até a sua.

"Não liga, prefiro você assim. Tem mais tempo livre" e sorriu maliciosamente. Remus corou em resposta.

A mão de Sirius correu até seu ombro o puxando de forma acolhedora.

"Eu tenho que me acostumar com isso."

Peter os olhava sem entender bulhufas, Potter sorria alegre e divertido.

"Isso?"

"Isso de você saber o que eu sinto e... bem... isso que tá acontecendo" sorriu meigamente. "No fim a Kathy tinha razão."

"Acho que devo desculpas a ela" disse Sirius meio sentido. "Ela não foi como as outras sabe, se não fosse você teria sido ela, tenho certeza. Mas eu me sinto na necessidade de pedir perdão."

"Eu acho que ela merece" disse não conseguindo conter o tom de ciúmes na voz. "Ela era muito legal."

James já estava rindo e Pet lançou um olhar enojado.

"Mas que conversa é essa? Eu vou achar que vocês tem um caso" reclamou.

Os outros três marotos riram. Pettigrew olhou-os ainda mais confuso.

"Que é que vocês estão me escondendo? Vocês sempre me escondem as coisas!" bufou.

"Mas eu pensei que seu intelecto tinha sido grande o suficiente para entender, mas notei que não" gargalhou. "Você realmente não sabe o que aconteceu entre os nossos dois _amiguinhos_?"

"Não. Era pra saber?" James e Sirius gargalharam, Remus soltou uma risada abafada.

"Depois a gente te conta, agora no almoça não dá" sorriu amigavelmente.

Levantaram e seguiram para a aula. A primeira do mais novo casal naquele dia. Sentaram na última fileira, próximo a porta. As mãos dadas sob a mesa. James ao lado da namorada e Peter do outro lado da ruiva. Ele pegou um pergaminho.

_Dá pra alguém explicar?_

_Rabicho_

Potter apanhou o bilhete na letra torta e desengonçada do amigo.

_Você não notou ainda? Nossa como você é lerdo Rabicho, olha embaixo da mesa do Aluado e do Almofadinhas, se não chegar a nenhuma conclusão mande outro bilhete._

_Pontas_

O baixinho olhou como o ordenado. As mãos de cada um estava na coxa do outro enquanto eles prestavam atenção no que o professor dizia, era algo sobre os NIEM's, sua dificuldade, a concorrência nos ramos de trabalho etc.

_Eu não acredito. Por favor, desminta Pontas._

_Rabicho_

Sirius se curvou sobre o casal ao seu lado e apanhou o bilhete quando este tentava chegar ao seu vizinho, James. Ele sorriu e tirou a mão da perna de Remus que soltou um muxoxo indignado.

_Finalmente a ficha caiu? É lerdo mesmo._

_Almofadinhas_

Então lançou o bilhete de volta, Lily o pegou.

_Parem com isso ou azaro vocês, o discurso do professor é importante, então parem com a brincadeirinha, olhem para ele e absorvam o máximo de conhecimento que puderem. Você também, Jimmie._

_L.E._

James apanhou o bilhete e mostrou a todos os amigos depois deu língua a Lily, deixando o papel parar na mão de Aluado.

_Eu concordo com a Lily, e Sirius pára de colocar essa mão aí e olha pra frente._

_Aluado_

As línguas de Sirius e James voltaram-se para ele. Com um pequeno aperto a mais na coxa do lobisomem, por parte de Black.

_Você é meu, por isso pego onde quiser._

_Almofadinhas_

Rabicho virou o pedaço de pergaminho que não cabia mais nem uma palavra.

_Isso é nojento._

_Rabicho_

Sirius e remus riram.

_Você tem inveja porque ninguém pega na sua coxa._

_Almofadinhas_

Remus tomou o bilhete antes de este ser entregue.

_Quer que eu conte pro Pontas quem foi a única garota que te tratou bem sua vida inteira? Então pára de mexer comigo._

_Aluado_

James empertigou-se sobre a ruiva para ler o bilhete. O tomou antes de Peter conseguir terminar de ler tudo.

_QUEM?_

_Pontas_

Lily riu e tomou o bilhete.

_Pare de ser curioso, Jimmie. Ah não! Olha eu tô entrando na onda de vocês e perdendo a explicação._

_L.E._

Os garotos riram.

_A gente precisa de um apelido para a Lily... Urgente._

_Almofadinhas_

James lançou um olhar irritado para Lupin.

_Pára de enrolar e diz quem logo._

_Pontas_

Lily bufou divertida.

_Que tal bufadora?_

_Aluado_

James tomou o papel com força.

_Vai responder sim ou não?_

_Pontas_

Lançou o bilhete em Remus.

_Não._

_Aluado_

Lily tomou o bilhete para si.

_O professor notou a algazarra. Deixem para fofocar depois_

_L.E._

O professor se aproximou lentamente e tomou o papel da mão de Lily. Sirius levantou a varinha e com um feitiço não-verbal incinerou o papel.

"Vou precisar descontar pontos ou vão olhar para o quadro?"

"Desculpe" murmuraram todos.


	19. Firewhiskys

**Capítulo 19 – Firewhiskys**

** N/A: **Tô atravancada de novo, então para não esperarem mais uma semana pelo capítulo eu vou quebrar a promessa. Espero que gostem.

Era uma tarde tranqüila, o sol estava brilhando no alto, apesar do frio, e todos estavam felizes e aquecidos em suas salas comunais, todos exceto Sirius e Remus, que se encontravam em algum corredor bem longe da sala comunal da Grifinória.

"Você tem que me escutar, Remus" Black pedia.

"Não" disse irritado.

"Tem explicação."

"Chega de mentir" disse por fim, irritado.

O moreno correu e o imprensou na parede.

"Me escuta" sibilou.

"Não" apontou a varinha para a garganta do outro.

Com efeito, ele ficou sem voz. Remus sorriu. Mas antes de conseguir escapar ele leu os lábios do namorado: _Se não vai por bem._ Então foi beijado com força. De primeiro quis resistir, mostrar que não se desmanchava tanto assim, mas um mês de namoro ajudava Sirius a fazê-lo se derreter todo.

A mão de Remus correu pelas costas largas, um dedo puxando uma mecha do cabelo comprido e negro o enrolando, a outra mão percorrendo o peito dele. Sirius o apertava com força, acariciando sua bochecha de maneira inocente com uma mão, e tateando as nádegas de forma indecente com a outra. Lupin finalmente recobrou a consciência e o empurrou.

"Seu maluco e se nos pegam?"

Incapacitado de falar ele apenas deu de ombros. Remus bufou e o puxou para uma passagem secreta. O largou no sofá e retirou o feitiço.

"Hm... adoro quando você fica assim, meio tarado" disse o outro rindo. Mas Remus apontou a varinha para ele.

"Sem suborno, agora explica e se eu não gostar da explicação você vira pó" disse o mais sério que conseguiu.

"Do pó ao pó" zombou. Remus bateu o pé impaciente. "Certo, meu lobinho. Não foi nada demais, eu não apareci porque, bem se eu contar estraga a surpresa."

"Eu não me importo" disse.

"Mas eu sim, passei tempo demais planejando isso" falou fazendo beicinho.

Remus sorriu, não estava bravo de verdade. Era só uma festa qualquer do Slughorn. Caminhou levemente até o namorado e sentou em seu colo.

"Surpresa?"

A mão de Sirius correu pelo cabelo do namorado.

"É" disse sorrindo.

"Posso saber o que é?"

"Aí deixa de ser surpresa" sua voz era um sussurro agora.

"Mas no fim eu vou saber mesmo" argumentou. Sirius riu.

"Esse é o objetivo da surpresa, saber no FIM. Quando o fim chegar você sabe" sorriu esnobe.

Remus o beijou. Sua mão percorrendo o peito dele, indo até a barriga. Sirius respondia igualmente.

"Eu realmente desconfiei, vi dois pontinhos titulados _Sirius Black_ e _Remus Lupin_ juntos demais" era James na porta da passagem rindo.

"Oi senhor _Eu-gosto-de-interromper-as-pessoas. _Como vai?"

"Bem e você senhor _Eu-não-tenho-pudor-por-isso-não-deixo-o-Remus-ter_?"

Remus corou.

"Mas foi o Aluado que me trouxe pra cá e me agarrou" fazer cara de inocente não era a maior habilidade de Sirius Black, mesmo ele sendo inocente desta vez.

Potter lançou-lhe um olhar de suspeita e sentou ao lado dos amigos.

"Chamei a Lily para esse fim de semana em Hogsmeade, mas não achei ela."

"Fim de semana em Hogsmeade?" exclamou Remus. "Mas é só daqui a dois meses" os amigos riram. "Ah, passagens secretas e nenhuma legalidade, a Lily aceitou isso?"

"Chantagem" disse triunfante. "Vocês não querem ir? Tipo ir até aquela casa de chá pra casais. Como é que ela chama mesmo?"

"Sei lá" Sirius retrucou. "Eu ia com as garotas pra impressionar, mas lá é mó saco. Prefiro o Três Vassouras, pelo menos tem Firewhisky" um sorriso ganancioso formou em seus lábios.

"Sirius" ralhou.

"Remmie, eu sou maior de idade, não é nada ilegal" sorriu de forma maliciosa combinando com um olhar faminto para o lobisomem. "E você faz coisas bem legais quando bebe, meu lobinho" James fez cara de nojo para o apelido.

Remus corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar. Só bebera umas duas vezes, mas não se lembrava de nada, embora Sirius sempre comentasse que preferia ele bêbado a sóbrio.

"Certo" murmurou por fim.

"Tudo arranjado, então nos encontre na passagem do salgueiro. Ou seria melhor a da corcunda? Ah... Nos encontre em Hogsmeade. Vou pegar a Lily" falava acompanhando um pontinho com o olhar. "AH sim, sem agarramentos vocês dois" gargalhou.

"E o Peter?" Remus perguntou.

James que desde aqueles recadinhos queria saber quem foi a tal garota que dera bola ao Peter e porque isso lhe importaria bufou.

"Tá na cozinha. Vá lá Remus, diz, eu não vou matar o coitado" pediu mais uma vez. Remus lhe lançou o mesmo sorriso enigmático que fazia sempre que ele perguntava isso. Com mais uma bufada ele saiu da passagem.

Black e Lupin voltaram para a sala comunal para apanhar dinheiro. Não muito depois todos se encontravam na frente da Dedosdemel. Remus saboreando um ótimo copo de calda de chocolate. Era a última novidade, ela tinha um feitiço para manter seu corpo aquecido por horas, mas a imagem que se formava na cabeça de Sirius ao admirar o namorado tomando aquele doce era outra, completamente diferente e bem menos inocente.

Assim que James surpreendeu a namorada com uma rosa de chocolate e fez-lhe um pedido completamente romântico para visitar a Madame Puddifoot, Lily quem lhe falara o nome, que Black revidou mandando um olhar em que se lia perfeitamente 'você não quer que eu faça isso, quer?' para Remus; eles ficaram sozinhos de novo. A mão de Sirius correu até a do namorado, este ainda estava ocupado em tomar a calda que parecia infinita, e ele não reclamava do fato.

"Vamos para onde agora?" perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu diria Madame Puddifoot" tomou um gole. "Mas eu percebi o seu olhar de super felicidade" mais um. "Ao imaginar ir para lá, então vamos ao Três Vassouras" último gole e um fio de chocolate escorreu no canto da boca derramado do copo.

Sirius, vendo sua fantasia se realizar em partes, esqueceu que ainda estavam em público, aproximou-se do namorado e lambeu o chocolate, deixando Remus escarlate.

"Si... Sirius" murmurou.

O outro percebendo o que fizera corou. Então começou a arrastar o namorado para o pub.

Aconchegante e lotado como sempre o Três Vassouras emergiu no horizonte. Correram para alguma mesa no fim do bar e logo a atendente chegou.

"Quero uma garrafa de Firewhisky. Sou maior de idade" respondeu ao notar o olhar suspeito da garota.

"Dois copos?" Remus ia negar, mas Sirius fora mais rápido, assentindo veementemente e explicando que o amigo também era maior de idade.

A garota sumiu no mar de mesas.

"Seu maluco, eu não quero beber" reclamou.

"Não seja bobo, meu amor" disse baixinho. "Temos que nos divertir. Vamos aproveitar" sorriu maliciosamente.

"Você quase nos denunciou hoje, lógico que será preciso obliviar a dona da Dedosdemel para que o quase não suma dando lugar a denúncia" ralhou.

"Desculpa" murmurou aparentando real arrependimento. "Eu fiquei fora de mim" mudou o olhar para um bem mais malicioso. "Mas a idéia daquele chocolate quentinho passeando pela sua pele levaria qualquer um a loucura" finalizou pouco antes de a atendente colocar na mesa as bebidas.

Em menos de meia hora já havia um pequeno ajuntamento de garrafas no pé da mesa, os olhos de Remus estavam desfocados e Sirius ria além da conta.

"Sabe o que é melhor?" perguntou Black que aparentava estar mais sóbrio.

"Nhão" respondeu o outro completamente bêbado.

"É que o céu não cai" ambos gargalharam com a resolução sem nexo.

"Maish eu juro que um dia ele vai cair" disse Remus numa inconfundível voz embriagado.

"Não, é sério, não cai não" a voz de Almofadinhas ainda era firme. "Mas nós, nós sim caímos... olha quando batemos numa pedra... vamos de cara pro chão" mais risadas.

"Eu acho que tô nhuma shituação que caio meshmo shem pedra" afirmou.

Mais risadas. Eles continuaram falando bobagens até que a mão do animago correu direto para a perna do outro. Este corou, mais do que já havia corado com a bebida, e sorriu.

"Aqui nhão Shirius" resmungou.

"Mais eu quero... agora" replicou o outro levemente mais bêbado, a língua já enrolando levemente agora que entornara outro copo.

"NHÃO!"

"Dexa de sher chato! Vai, shó um pouquinho" disse apertando os olhos para que não desfocassem logo após um outro copo.

"Shó a mão, e nhem muitcho longi" disse cedendo aos efeitos do álcool.

Sirius aproveitou, acariciou toda a perna do animago. Quando cansou foi para o peito ombro e agora tentava arrancar um beijo dele.

"Vochê num qué ir na casa dos gritchos?" perguntou Sirius.

"Acho que prefiro ir na enfermaria tomar uma poçhão para embriadez... embriagez... embrião... ah bebedeira" respondeu o outro.

"Vochê fica shóbrio demais quando tá bêbado" retrucou. "Vamos à casa dos gritchos" pôs-se de pé a uma velocidade incrível e mais impressionante firmeza. Puxou o outro que cambaleava e largou umas moedas na mesa, visivelmente mais do que era a conta, mas estava bêbado demais para perceber.

A nova atendente logo correu a mesa e quando voltou com o troco não os encontrou.

Saíram rapidamente, tremendo com o vento frio e caminhando em ziguezague. Chegaram à porta da Casa dos Gritos relativamente rápido. Remus lançou um olhar para o namorado, este mantinha um sorriso safado na face e o empurrou.

"Maix rápido!" ordenou.

A porta mostrou-se como um obstáculo, mas um feitiço de arrombamento da parte de Sirius resolveu. Eles entraram e Remus lançou um rápido e malfeito _reparo _que serviu de fachada. Quando estivesse sóbrio pensaria em consertar a porta de verdade.

Mal virou-se a boca de Black correu ao seu encontro. As mãos quentes e grandes do parceiro passearam pelo seu corpo, ambos começaram a ofegar lentamente, as batidas cardíacas cada vez mais descompassadas. Um ritmo foi posto no beijo, rápido e profundo, apaixonado e devasso. As pequenas mãos de Lupin correram para a camisa dele, puxando lentamente para que saísse, quando conseguiu deixou que sua mão percorresse a costa do homem que o beijava tão fervorosamente. Sirius se afastou levemente para respirar, a respiração irregular.

"Vamos subir?" perguntou com a voz rouca, de repente livre da enrolação.

Remus que não se recuperara direito nem da bebida, nem do beijo, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Black o arrastou pelos cômodos daquela casa mórbida. Antes ele sempre a vira como pequena, mas agora revia seus conceitos. Ela era gigante, imensa, enorme e todos os outros sinônimos. Por todos os deuses pagãos, por que a droga do quarto não aparecia no fim do corredor?

Quando finalmente entraram no quarto mal-iluminado Lupin sentiu ser largado na cama pelo descamisado Almofadinhas. Sua roupa foi tirada com maestria. Ficara nu antes de Sirius e ele tinha perdido a camisa antes. A sua mão guiou-se para a calça de Black e demorou segundos demais para desfazer o laço e os botões, ao contrário da primeira vez ele agora estava relaxado, sabia que no fim o teria mesmo. Sirius parecia impaciente.

Quando finalmente foi despido por completo ele beijou sofregamente o garoto menor. Suas mãos correram pelo cabelo dele de forma admirada. O amava mais que a si próprio, tinha plena certeza disto, mas as vezes isso doía, era coisa demais para sentir e quando seus pensamentos tornavam-se nublados e enegrecidos Remus lhe sorria e toda a dor sumia. Ele não se importava mais. Queria o lobisomem consigo para sempre, se não tivesse preferia receber um beijo do dementador.

As mãos do lupino tremiam na sua carícia bêbada. Sorriu. Realmente encantador, o seu lobinho. Ajeitou-o melhor na cama e beijou-lhe a fronte.

"Eu te amo" sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Então levantou o quadril do outro o penetrando, Remus não conteve o gemido.

Após umas duas horas Lily e James apareceram na porta da Casa dos Gritos. Os dois marotos saíram sorrindo correndo atrás das peças de roupas espalhadas. Seus trôpegos passos se arrastaram até a passagem da mesma. James reconstruiu a porta e os seguiu.

"Pelos deuses, o que vocês fizeram? Remus tá cheirando a bebida forte e eu nem vou dizer ao que você cheira Sirius" ralhou James.

Ambos coraram. Seguiram pela passagem do salgueiro, ambos de mãos dadas seguindo James e Lily. O moreno e a ruiva riam de alguma coisa desconhecida para eles. Chegaram ao fim da passagem e o primeiro casal passou. Remus começou a largar a mão de Sirius, mas este a prendeu.

"Não vai ter ninguém lá. Não precisa soltar" sorriu. Então cambalearam para o fim da passagem.

**N/A: **Capítulo quase que não sai e sem emoção, é que eu tinha uma idéia para ele, mas não foi muito boa então tive que deletá-la... agora ao próximo, certo? Daqui em diante será um pouco mais rápido e um pouco menos de ação, é isso gente, estamos na reta final...


	20. A Surpresa Parte I

**Capítulo 20 – A Surpresa – Parte I**

** N/A: **Sorry! Eu sei que demorei muito pra postar, mas eu estou com grandes problemas e a escola tá meio que puxando e eu to sem tempo para escrever. Acho que vou terminar antes do que eu tinha programado (na época da fic) ou seja, acho que ela só vai ter mais dois capítulos, e mesmo que eu mude de idéia a fic não se estenderá muito mais. Declarando mais uma vez, está é definitivamente a reta final. (A fic com o Snape talvez tenha que esperar as minhas férias, que é por volta de 16 de janeiro...)**  
**

Semanas depois do 'fim de semana em Hogsmeade' dos Marotos, Remus e Sirius estavam brigando novamente.

"Você anda me escondendo algo. O que é?" implorou.

Sirius olhou-o nos olhos e o beijou. Acariciando seus cabelos suavemente.

"Podem nos ver" Lupin advertiu, Black gargalhou.

"Eu não te disse que estou preparando uma surpresa, confia em mim" o lobisomem corou furiosamente, ele se sentia a menor das criaturas por duvidar do seu namorado.

"Desculpe, mas é que faz falta escutar você me chamando de 'meu lobinho'" Sirius gargalhou e continuou o acariciando, se aproximando de forma perturbadora para Remus que não gostava muito de se conter quando o assunto era seu namorado.

"Eu pensei que você não gostasse do apelido, meu lobinho" sorriu sedutoramente. Lupin começou a associar essa surpresa com essa indiscrição atual de Black, que sempre teve o cuidado de ser o mais discreto possível. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, encostando os lábios na orelha de Remus. "Eu te amo, meu lobinho" murmurou roçando seus lábios na pele fria.

O lupino corou, seus olhos passeando pelo corredor para certificar se ninguém vira o ato do animago. Então quando confirmou que estavam sozinhos ele puxou o outro maroto para um beijo.

"Caham, espero não atrapalhar nada, mas daqui a pouco a massa escolar de Hogwarts vai passar justamente por aqui, e não seria legal para o almoço deles, que vai ser já já, vocês ficarem se amassando assim no meio do caminho" era James com um sorriso presunçoso, abraçado por uma Lily sorridente e seguido por um abismado Peter.

"Ei cara, já tão saindo das salas?" um aceno confirmando. "Vem Remus, acho que temos que terminar nossa conversa em alguma passagem secreta. Vocês sabem como é" virou-se para os amigos. "Coisa muito secreta que nem vocês podem saber, se é que me entendem" sorriu cinicamente levando um tapa no ombro por Lupin.

"Não, _meu querido confidente_, eu prefiro ir almoçar, se não se importa" respondeu no mesmo tom cínico, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, Sirius o beijou rapidamente.

"Olha, meu caro _amigo, _eu preferia ir terminar essa conversa, talvez ela se aprofundasse e houvesse segredos novos, mas se prefere comida aos meus segredos" e deu de ombros.

James deu um tapa nos braços de ambos.

"Parem com a conversa mole e vamos comer, entendido?"

Todos caminharam para o salão principal animadamente. O de olhos dourados caminhava um pouco mais triste, olhando o chão e pensando sozinho. Chegaram atrasados, mas, como garotos mais populares da escola que se prezam, conseguiram os melhores assentos. O lobisomem puxou sua cadeira para mais perto da do namorado, embora este tenha se virado completamente para conversar com James.

_Te ignora, te esconde coisas e dá a mais fajuta das desculpas, você o conhece, vai levar um bolo. _Não. Ele não faria isso, ele me ama, ele disse. _Ele disse para todas as namoradas, por que seria diferente? Só porque é garoto e foi seu melhor amigo? Não. Ele é e sempre será Sirius Black. Provavelmente está pensando o porquê de você não ter percebido que já está ultrapassado. _Ele não faria isso. Ele ao menos falaria comigo. _É o jeito dele. Você até namorou tempo demais com ele._

Lágrimas rolaram pela sua bochecha parando no decote da blusa. Soluçava baixinho, Black não havia notado que seu namorado estava em prantos ao seu lado. Um braço, vindo do lado contrário ao que ele esperava, pousou em seu ombro. Uma mão manicurada e delgada acariciou uma bochecha.

"Fica assim não" era Lily. "Eu também fui largada" sorriu.

"Mas foi largada só durante o almoço, estou sendo esquecido faz tempo" murmurou.

Ela sorriu e limpou suas lágrimas.

"Você conversou com ele? Quem sabe ele tem um motivo."

"Eu tentei" voltou a soluçar e tremer. "Ele me dá uma desculpa esfarrapada. Não Lily, eu o conheço. É esfarrapada sim. Ele usa desse artifício para terminar com as namoradas, por que comigo seria diferente? Porque sou homem?"

"Não, porque ele te ama."

"Eu acreditei nisso também. Como eu fui tolo e cego" levantou e saiu.

"REMUS!" Sirius gritou por ele. Sem olhar para trás apressou o passo até sumir.

"Mas o que deu nele?" perguntou para Lily que ainda olhava estarrecida para onde o garoto sumira.

"Não sei, ele falou sobre você dar um fora nele..."

"QUÊ?" Black levantou. Coçou a cabeça. Todos os olhares da mesa viraram-se para ele, mas não se importou. "Eu o quê? Eu não dei fora nenhum" continuou falando.

"Não foi bem fora" Lily tremeu ante o olhar do animago. "Era algo sobre desculpa esfarrapada e que você sempre dá o fora em garotas com isso. Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, eu não comentei nada" acrescentou.

Sirius não esperou mais respostas, correu por onde Lupin seguira. Ele realmente estava preparando uma surpresa para o namorado, James estava ajudando e tudo mais. Por que um ataque desses? Ele correu para o único lugar que pensou, a mesa de Remus na biblioteca.

Ele estava encolhido no fim da biblioteca quase vazia, exceto por três estudantes. Havia um intruso no lugar.

"Remus não quer ver você, Black" era Kathy Lore.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou gentilmente.

"Eu estava aqui, indo almoçar, quando ele entrou correndo e me pediu para que se você aparecesse era para eu mandar você sair."

"Kathy, olha, eu preciso conversar sério com ele. Por favor" pediu.

"Vá embora" disse a voz chorosa de Remus. "Me deixa em paz. Eu sei o que quer falar, não precisa. Eu não apareço mais na sua frente."

"Kathy, é um mal entendido, só me deixa ir explicar para ele. Por favor, não é algo que eu quero falar com gritos."

A garota olhou para o ex-namorado e começou a se afastar.

"Se você vem eu saio" Remus levantou e passou por Sirius sem elevar os olhos. Black foi rápido o suficiente para abraçá-lo por trás e obriga-lo a parar.

"Não, eu preciso conversar com você" Kathy saiu do lugar fechando a porta. Eles só perceberam meramente um som semelhante a 'coloportus'.

"Veio dar o fora pessoalmente?" finalmente ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

Almofadinhas nem se preocupou em responder. Tomou sua face nas mãos e o beijou. O beijo durou vários minutos, até que se separaram e o animago percebeu que chorava também, secou as lágrimas com violência.

"Olha nos meus olhos e diz se eu quero ficar longe de você" murmurou.

"Você parece não me querer mais, está distante e surpresa é uma desculpa muito esfarrapada. O que queria que eu pensasse?"

"Eu te amo, não terminaria com você assim. Eu reconheço que sempre terminei com desculpas esfarrapadas etc, mas você acha que a nossa amizade não significou nada para mim" apertou o abraço. "Nem o meu amor?"

Remus recostou a cabeça em seu peito sentindo o coração disparado de Sirius se aquietar aos poucos, até tornar-se calmo e ritmado. O animago o puxou para uma cadeira o obrigando a sentar em seu colo. Acariciou suas bochechas e limpou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em rolar.

"Tá, eu sei que chorar passa uma aura de fragilidade e coisa e tal, mas não precisa mais ok, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, não tem como me apaixonar mais, meu lobinho" Remus sorriu.

"Ok. O que é uma pena" o beijou de leve.

A mão de Black correu atrás da de Remus e entrelaçou-se a ela. Ficaram calados, sentados juntos naquela cadeira até que acharam prudente sair dali para que não se fizesse a ira de Madame Pince, e nem se atiçasse a curiosidade dos alunos. Juntos e de mãos dadas caminharam pelo ainda deserto corredor da biblioteca, por que, afinal, quem estaria indo para uma biblioteca ainda no horário do almoço?

"Mas qual é a surpresa?" Remus perguntou recostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

"Isso, meu lobinho, você descobre com o tempo" sorriu.

"Ah, aí estão vocês" James chegou cansado, provavelmente correra. "Pensei que o Remus tinha tentado suicídio e estava na ala hospitalar, então acho que vou ter que pagar um galeão para a Lily, já que ela disse que vocês estariam conversando e tinham feito às pazes. É irritante quando ela acerta!"

"James, cara, pára de falar um pouquinho" Sirius cortou.

"Ok" sorriu. "Estavam se agarrando onde?" Remus corou.

"Es-estávamos conversando na biblioteca" respondeu corado.

"Cara, se você fosse mulher, Remmie, eu mandava tomar alguma poção anti-gravidez, porque o que de coisas feias que vocês dois fazem... Uuuuuuuh" e deu um sorriso irônico.

A tarde se passou perfeitamente bem, é claro se você considerar que os dois mais marotos quase foram expulsos duas vezes, Sirius quase anunciou que estava namorando Remus quando, num desenfreado desejo, começou a alisar demais a perna do namorado; Lily e James quase terminaram porque ele demorou muito para passar a lista de presença, dentre outras coisas naturais com aqueles cinco.

"Sirius, estou tendo um problema aqui, vem me ajudar" era James a noite metendo a cabeça para fora da porta do dormitório.

O animago canino levantou do sofá, onde estava sentado ao lado de Remus, estavam próximos demais para amigos, mas ninguém havia notado. Ele se encaminhou lentamente para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano ignorando os olhares frustrados do namorado.

"Bom, ainda podemos jogar snap explosivo" veio a voz animada de Lily.

Remus bufou e olhou indignado para ela.

"Viu, ele não me dá mais atenção. No primeiro mês era grudado comigo, mas agora? Agora, me esqueceu de novo" sentou. A garota ruiva gargalhou e bagunçou marotamente os cabelos dele.

"Falando assim eu chego a acreditar que você não gosta disso" ele a olhou confuso.

"Mas eu não gosto."

"Gosta. Vocês já conversaram e ele te explicou tudo, então fica aqui bufando porque gosta" sorriu.

"Não, eu fico aqui bufando porque estou me corroendo de curiosidade" admitiu com um sorriso derrotado. "O que eles fazem tanto?"

"Eu também queria saber" murmurou em resposta.

Então como numa cena digna de Hollywood seus rostos viraram-se para Pettigrew que comia sua manteiga de amendoim calado no canto, um sorriso maquiavélico perpassou a face dos adolescentes. Então eles se entreolharam e sorriram novamente.

"Peter" chamaram e uníssono.

"Não, não e não" o garoto reclamou após os pedidos de Remus e Lily de ir espionar os animagos no dormitório.

"Pet, por favor, pela sua lição de transfiguração" clamou Remus.

"E pelo trabalho em dupla, que eu sei que terá, da próxima aula" ela acrescentou.

O gordinho olhou para ela claramente temeroso, era o pior naquela matéria hedionda.

"Como você sabe?" perguntou sabendo da resposta. Não era tão idiota a esse ponto.

"Ora, Rabicho, ela é a preferida do professor. Vamos, você vai fazer, ou não?"

"Remmie, por favor, eu tenho medo daqueles dois. Eles são grandes e mais fortes e mais inteligentes e mais rápidos" murmurou.

"Decide, enfrenta ele ou não passa de ano" era um bom argumento de Lily. Ele estava diante dos dois melhores alunos da escola, os preferidos dos professores. O que Pontas e Almofadinhas destroçariam fisicamente nele, Lily e Aluado destroçariam na sua ficha escolar, e bem mais rápido que um feitiço dos marotos de cabelos negros.

"Tá" murmurou derrotado.

"Vai lá" Lily o empurrou.

"Agora?" guinchou com sua voz esganiçada.

"E que horas você pretendia ir?" indagou o lobisomem com um sorriso doce. Ele se aproximou e tocou suavemente seu ombro. Rabicho não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo, Remus era muito mais atraente do que fazia idéia, e não era apenas um Maroto que estava apaixonado por ele. "Rabicho, são nossos namorados que estão lá" a menção da palavra 'namorado' ele fez um gesto que abrangesse ele e a garota, "eles não vão te machucar, porque nós não vamos deixar" sorriu amavelmente. "Confia em mim."

O gordinho engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça. Lily bateu palmas satisfeita. Ele se encaminhou para as escadarias e quando sumiu de vista se transformou num ratinho. Assim que pôs os pés para dentro do quarto recebeu um feitiço que o fez voltar a ser humano e foi jogado escada abaixo.

"E não subornem mais garotos para nos espionar, Lily e Remus!" Sirius gritou para eles pondo somente a cabeça para fora, voltando e fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

"Tudo que eu vi foi eles na cama apontando a varinha para mim, acho que tinha alguns papéis na cama além do ma-" então se calou olhando para Lily que não tinha conhecimento do Mapa dos Marotos. Remus notou e entrou na conversa.

"Droga, eles são rápidos, mas você também, Rabicho, fez muito barulho" acrescentou para tentar desviar a atenção de Lily.

"Não, Remus ele foi silencioso demais. Como os garotos souberam?" pôs a mão do queixo e os Marotos presentes sentiram-se apreensivos. "Foi uma reação muito rápida."

"James e Sirius são inteligentes, acho que eles esperaram uma prática dessa vinda da gente e ficaram de sobreaviso" Aluado consertou a situação.

"Verdade" murmurou a garota perdendo o tom desconfiado. "Bolas, e agora? Como a gente vai descobrir? Sou impaciente demais para esperar" bufou. Lupin riu.

"Você não estava calma?"

"Não, eu estava disfarçando para acalmar você. Por dentro estou carcomida de curiosidade. Ah! Eu mato aqueles dois!" gritou alto suficiente para que se escutasse do dormitório.

**N/A²**: O próximo capítulo vai demorar muito. Espero que gostem desse e mandem muitas reviews que eu to precisando, já que eu ando tristinha e sem ânimo para escrever... o próximo capítulo **não** está pronto.


	21. Surpresa Parte II

**Capítulo 21 – A Surpresa – Parte II**

**N/A: **Eu pensei que tinha ainda o que finalizar nesse cap. Mas ele estava pronto... E adivinhem... acabou. Termina aqui. O outro que eu postei junto é um epílogo. Obrigada por acompanharem. Eu adoro vocês! (P.S: Eu m apaixonei pelo epílogo)**  
**

A noite se passou sem mais acontecimentos. Quando Remus finalmente recebeu permissão para entrar o dormitório estava completamente organizado e sem nenhum resquício da reunião de Almofadinhas e Pontas. Olhou diretamente para ambos que conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol.

"Não vão me contar nada mesmo?"

"Não Remmie. Esquece e vem cá" chamou Sirius.

Lupin andou desconfiadamente até o namorado e sentou ao seu lado. As mãos grandes de Black correram até si o envolvendo num abraço. Ficou ali sentado junto ao namorado enquanto ele conversava com James. Vez ou outra Almofadinhas desviava sua valiosíssima atenção para o namorado e o beijava, enquanto James virava o rosto com uma careta de nojo extremamente exagerada.

"Você tem inveja" retrucou Sirius mal-humorado na terceira vez que se separou de Remus.

"Não, minha namorada é mais bonita" disse numa vozinha infantil. "E eu prefiro ruivas de qualquer maneira" e se calou com o travesseiro que Remus lhe jogou na cara com um sorriso. "Que ótimo exemplo, senhor monitor" resmungou.

"Ninguém vai me delatar. Se você fizer isso eu tenho milhões de coisas para delatar você... eu posso até fazer uni-duni-nitê e nem darei uma volta completa na lista de 'coisas para delatar James Potter'" e riu.

"Mas em todas as minhas brincadeiras o Sirius está, você delataria seu namorado?" sorriu de forma desafiadora.

"Bom, baixa de guerra."

"Remus! Você é um mau namorado. Mau namorado" disse brincando. "Agora vai ser castigado" e se inclinou derrubando o namorado de costas na cama.

"Caham... será que o casal pode se castigar mutuamente em outro lugar?" um segundo travesseiro o acertou em resposta.

James levantou e desceu calmamente as escadas. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás do amigo de cabelos bagunçados Sirius beijou Remus com toda sua força. O beijo pareceu meio doentio no começo, Lupin não estava acostumado com aquilo, era demais para ele. Mas também o fato de ser algo inovador não era sinônimo de ser algo ruim, muito pelo contrário, a parte 'tarada' de Aluado estava gostando muito daquilo. E ele não conseguiu evitar um gemido alto quando teve seus lábios mordiscados pelo namorado.

Lupin não conteve um gemido baixo quando Black mudou seu alvo para o pescoço esguio de Remus sugando-o com força, como se desejasse fazer marcas na pele branca da região.

"Siri" gemeu. "Vai ficar marcas, vão me perguntar o que foi isso" murmurou, se arrependendo por fazer Sirius parar.

"Vamos para minha cama, ou James vai ficar uma fera pior do que você pode ser numa lua cheia" falou ignorando o comentário de Remus.

Eles levantaram um tanto hesitantes, mas assim que pôs os dois pés no chão Sirius o tomou no colo o beijando e guiando para a cama. Soltou-o com força no colchão, a cama rangeu com o peso bruscamente depositado nela. Black praticamente pulou sobre Remus voltando a beijá-lo com mais força ainda.

Lupin lutava ao máximo para tentar acompanhar, mas falhava. Não sabia como fazer pra manter o mesmo ritmo do namorado e sua felicidade não foi pouca quando Sirius desviou novamente sua atenção para outras partes do seu corpo, fazendo desnecessário que Remus precisasse corresponder.

Almofadinhas tirou a camisa do lobisomem e mordeu um mamilo com força. Colocou uma mão espalmada em suas costas e o puxou pra mais perto sugando o mamilo com força. Remus soltou um gemido alto.

"Isso com certeza vai deixar marcas" resmungou divertido, Sirius riu baixinho.

"Não me atrapalhe, meu lobinho. O castigo está apenas começando" soltou um sorriso maligno.

Remus tremeu ante aquela face malvada e bem apreciada do namorado. Sorriu de forma derrotada.

"Bem, eu fiz por merecer."

Ambos gargalharam.

"Você se rende fácil" então sentou escutando satisfeito o muxoxo de desagrado vindo de Remus. "Preferia se reclamasse, é mais excitante, sabe?"

Aluado pegou a gravata de Sirius com força e o puxou para a cama, obrigando-o a deitar de costas.

"Você vai me dar meu castigo agora, ou vai se arrepender pela eternidade" Sirius gargalhou seguido por Remus. Ele acariciou o rosto de Lupin e fitou-o nos olhos.

"Eu te amo, e não importa o que aconteça, não importa que mentiras nos ronde, eu sempre te amarei" sussurrou deixando o namorado estupefato mirando seus olhos.

"Também te amo" foi tudo que conseguiu responder antes de ser beijado novamente e deitado de costas com Black por cima.

Sirius passou a se ocupar em despir o garoto sob si. Assim que Remus se viu nu começou a tirar a roupa de Almofadinhas também. Alguém bateu na porta. Eles não escutaram. Uma batida mais alta. Ignoraram.

"Parem a sacanagem que estejam fazendo que eu tô entrando" era James.

Nem sequer lhe lançaram um olhar e continuaram o que faziam. Potter pôs a cabeça pra dentro do dormitório e saiu com um grito de nojo.

"Ao menos fechem a droga da cortina. Vou ter pesadelos com cobras o resto da minha vida!" Remus e Sirius gargalharam. Black pegou a varinha e apontou para a cortina que se fechou.

"Pode entrar, seu viado" gritou.

"Ah, vocês que se agarram e eu que sou o viado. Tudo bem, Mister Contradição."

Pegou uma roupa e saiu do dormitório deixando os caninos sozinhos.

"Bem, MEU Remmie, onde paramos? Ah sim" e voltou a beijá-lo.

As mãos tomavam caminhos mais prazerosos agora, uma mão ou outra roçando no membro ereto do outro, ou apertando com força a nádega do parceiro. Remus se viu de bruços na cama com um Sirius sentado sobre suas costas. Ele trilhava um caminho de fogo com seu dedo indicador pelo torso do namorado.

"Siri, o que...?"

"Ssssh" fez com o dedo indicador junto aos lábios, colocou as mãos espalmadas nas costas do namorado e começou a massageá-lo. "A lua cheia está próxima. Saber do seu tormento me deixa meio triste, por isso eu estou preparando a surpresa. Não há muito que esperar agora. Eu espero que goste" se inclinou sobre ele, o cabelo caindo na cabeça de Remus, que virou o rosto para olhar o namorado quando notou o movimento. "Eu te amo" sussurrou o beijando em seguida.

Continuou com a massagem até quando seus nervos gritaram implorando para parar com aquilo. Ergueu-se um pouco e colocou o namorado de quatro com um sorriso malicioso. Postou-se atrás dele e acariciou suas costas.

"Isso é tortura, Almofadinhas!" gritou chateado. Sirius gargalhou.

Posicionou-se mais uma vez e o penetrou, Remus estava para soltar mais um comentário, mas jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Sirius penetrava-o com gentileza, apressando o ritmo gradativamente, até que ambos estivessem arfando e suando muito. O corpo pesado de Sirius jogou-se fortemente contra o frágil de Remus quando o primeiro atingiu o orgasmo. Ainda cansado ele começou a masturbar Lupin para que ele também encontrasse o alívio.

"Não... ah... pare" gemeu pouco antes de chegar ao clímax.

Ambos chocaram com força no colchão, arfando. Ainda ofegante, Aluado rastejou de encontro ao peito de Sirius e fechou os olhos, cansado. O namorado o abraçou e ergueu-se um pouco, tendo o cuidado de manter Remus perto, inclinou-se para o criado-mudo e pegou um cigarro e isqueiro na gaveta. Acendeu e recostou-se contra a cabeceira da cama.

"Eu já disse que não gosto que faça isso. Não suporto este cheiro" resmungou com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Isso é muito bom" replicou. "Se não fosse tão prejudicial à saúde eu obrigava você a fumar" sorriu.

"Então por que fuma?" retrucou se inclinando no colo do namorado e se apoiando num cotovelo para mirá-lo melhor.

"Não sei" deu de ombros. "Mas se incomoda você eu paro" sorriu e apagou o cigarro no criado-mudo.

"Olha o que você fez!" exclamou Remus falsamente irritado.

"Tô pouco me lixando" respondeu Sirius acariciando os cabelos do namorado. Sorriu e beijou-o suavemente.

Escorregou até deitar completamente, Lupin esperou até ele se ajeitar na cama, então repousou em seu colo, Black o abraçou e dormiu.

Remus ficou acordado, viu James e Peter entrarem, rumarem para suas camas e então dormir. Viu alguns elfos entrarem e recolherem um pouco da bagunça e irem embora sem fazer barulho. Passou boa parte da madrugada sem poder pregar os olhos pensando na tal surpresa. Ora se perguntando o que era, ora admirando a feição suave que o rosto do namorado admitia quando dormia.

Dormiu por volta das quatro da manhã, para acordar as oito e ver o dormitório vazio e uma roupa preparada para ele. Havia um pedaço de pergaminho sobre as peças de roupa.

'Desça logo. Eu estava com muita fome, então desculpa não te esperar, mas venha logo senão morro de saudades (Argh, ficou meloso demais, culpa do Pontas que fica recitando ao meu pé de ouvido)

Ah, tanto faz, eu vou morrer de saudades mesmo, então desça o mais rápido que puder.

Eu te amo

Sirius'

Sorrindo Remus pegou as roupas e caminhou para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu, gastou preciosos minutos arrumando suas madeixas. Queria estar lindo. Não sabia por que, mas queria. Verificou que não havia dobra alguma em seu uniforme, observou que sue rosto ainda estava bonito e vivaz, a lua cheia seria apenas daqui a uma semana, então desceu satisfeito.

Era um dia normal. Anna Wallet o parou no caminho três vezes perguntando se agora ele estaria melhor para conversar. Ele dera tantos foras nela depois daquele dia que não entendia da onde aquela garota tirava força para chateá-lo. Quando finalmente chegou ao salão principal encontrou com Sirius acenando animadamente para ele e apontando para o lugar ao seu lado. Caminhou lentamente até ele e lhe lançou um sorriso. Mas nada o tinha preparado para o beijo que recebeu em resposta.

Seus lábios eram sugados com força, a mão dele percorria seu corpo e outra foi de encontro para o maxilar o abrindo para permitir a passagem da língua. Lupin esqueceu de tudo, que estavam no salão principal, que todos olhavam para eles, que era um lugar público, tudo. Apenas se recordava do seu Sirius o beijando. E beijando bem demais, ele devia acrescentar. Mas quando um grito feminino, seguido de um soluço, estourou em seus ouvidos ele retornou a realidade e se afastou lentamente do namorado, que com um sorriso murmurou 'bom dia'.

Um burburinho constante foi ouvido por todo salão. Várias garotas choravam gritando 'Por quê?'. Alguns garotos colocaram uma mão no queixo e deram um sorriso malicioso e esperançoso. Snape retirou-se do salão visivelmente constrangido e Lucius Malfoy mirava Remus atentamente.

"O que...?"

"Esconder perdeu a graça, e eu cansei daquela Valete..."

"É Wallet, Sirius."

"Que seja. Bem, eu cansei dela se insinuando para você" sorriu.

"Só me responde, essa era a surpresa?"

Um pequeno aceno seguido por um selinho fez Remus abrir um doce sorriso. Eles voltaram-se para seus pratos e comeram calados de mãos dadas, às vezes quebravam o silêncio agradável para rir de alguma piada do James ou concordar com algo para irritar a Lily, mas afora isso era só comer e beijar.


	22. Um Epílogo ou Três

**Um Epílogo ou Três**

Uma data qualquer e irrelevante, ao menos para Remus John Lupin. O vazio que tomava conta de sua alma tanto quanto daquele cômodo. Ele puxava as cobertas da cama de casal e as rasgava, chorando compulsivamente. Pegava a folha de jornal e mirava a foto quase ilegível pelas manchas de lágrimas e as marcas de amasso.

"Você não... Porque justo você?" perguntava para o que fora um dia uma notícia. Deixou-se desabar de vez no chão rolando suavemente e chorando desesperado.

A foto do jornal o mirava risonha, apesar de a imagem ser irreconhecível a gargalhada meio latida era perfeitamente familiar, era a risada de Sirius Black.

"Preso ontem pela manhã," começava a notícia, "o senhor Sirius Black, da antiga família Black, foi preso por genocídio.

Onze trouxas e o bruxo Peter Pettigrew foram mortos pelo assassino que havia explodido a rua e seus passantes. Algumas testemunhas declararam que Black parecia louco, rindo e gritando 'eu devia desconfiar'. Os aurores acreditam que Black estivesse sob efeito de alguma droga ou poção alucinógena.

Black também é acusado de traição à família Potter. Ele entregou o paradeiro dos Potter para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, mesmo sabendo que ele os procurava e desejava mata-los. Black teria sido o fiel de segredo de Lily e James Potter, e os delatou de última hora para seu chefe. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, foi o único sobrevivente do massacre.

Peter Pettigrew, James e Lily Potter eram amigos de infância do acusado. Também falam de um outro amigo dele que muitos agradecem ter tido a sorte de estar viajando e não ter morrido nesse ataque louco de ódio.

Temos alguns correspondentes da família e do antigo círculo de amigos de Sirius Black, antigos da época que ele não era um comensal da morte.

'Ele sempre foi estressado e explosivo. E não seria a primeira tentativa de assassinato do meu primo' fala Bellatrix Black, prima do acusado. 'Ah, ele sempre me batia quando eu não fazia o que ele queria. Eu tinha muito medo dele, essa notícia não me espantou' declarou.

'Sempre andavam grudados, o James e ele' Minerva McGonagall, vice diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 'Eu lembro das travessuras. Era um garoto muito ativo e zombador, mas não acreditava que pudesse ter feito isso.'

'Rebelde é como posso descrevê-lo!' Narcisa Malfoy, irmã de Bellatrix e prima de Sirius. 'Ele sempre batia minha irmã menor quando ela não o obedecia, e me ameaçava caso contasse para a mãe dele' ela parecia assustada ao declarar. 'Ele fugiu de casa aos dezesseis, foi morar com o Potter e olha como agradece. É um infeliz esse meu primo, é bom que realmente esteja longe. Sou casada e ele sempre implicou com meu marido e o seu melhor amigo. Agora que tenho um filho eu temia que ele quisesse se vingar por eu trazer um Malfoy para a família, coisa da qual ele me ameaçou no dia do meu casamento' havia lágrimas nos seus olhos e a expressão de alívio era prova do quanto ela temia o próprio primo. 'Minha irmã Bellatrix está para se casar agora, tenho medo que ele também a ameaçasse, ele não gosta de ninguém que escolhemos, por melhor que seja, e sempre tivemos medo dele' finalizou.

'Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso' disse incrédula Andrômeda Tonks, irmã de Narcisa e Bellatrix e prima de Black. 'Nossa família não é a perfeição que minhas irmãs declararam' havia raiva em sua voz. 'Eles me expulsaram de casa por namorar um trouxa e expulsaram Sirius por ser grifinório. Os Black são um bando de Sonserinos nojentos' declarou arrancando muxoxos indignados das irmãs. 'Ele sempre amou os Potter como se fosse sua própria família, não acredito que ele tenha feito isso por maldade. Houve algo. E eu imploro que investiguem isso.'

Regulus Black, o irmão menor de Sirius, parecia assustado e aceitou a dar entrevista com certa relutância e pedindo que caso houvesse algo e Black voltasse ele tinha que ser protegido, parecia temer o irmão acima de tudo.

'Sirius era um teimoso desobediente' gaguejou. 'Não dêem ouvidos a Andy, ela sempre fez vista grossa para ele e suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Eu fui para a enfermaria uma porção de vezes por culpa delas. Ele tinha um humor sádico, e eu nunca duvidei de sua natureza traiçoeira' ele alteou a voz, mas logo a abaixou como se imaginasse que o acusado aparecesse. 'Eu sempre tive medo dele. Fico muito feliz com ele longe. Ele ameaçava mamãe de morte' e começou a chorar baixinho sendo consolado pela prima Bellatrix.

Mais entrevistas sobre Sirius Black e mais detalhes você encontra nas páginas 5 e 6, e na nossa edição vespertina mais novidades."

Assim encerrava a matéria. Remus não conseguia se adaptar àquilo. Um dia saíra para a lua cheia com um beijo e várias promessas de amor e no outro voltava com seu amante preso? Seu mundo ruía de repente, seu conto de fadas achava um fim trágico. Não era como nos romances que lera.

Imaginara tentar suicídio. Seus amigos mortos, seu amante afastado dele e o pior seu amante o assassino deles. Ele também morrera, por dentro. Não podia acreditar, precisava ver Sirius para descobrir suas razões. Não havia motivo para viver além de confirmar a verdade, de perguntar a ele o que estava havendo, perguntar 'Por quê?'.

Mas Black estava inalcançável em Azkaban, mofando com os dementadores, enlouquecendo aos poucos com suas próprias tristezas, definhando por culpa da alegria. Será que Remus seria o motivo de ele definhar? Será que seus momentos juntos foram tão alegres quanto para Lupin?

Era por isso que não podia morrer sem falar com Black antes, tinha que perguntar se ele fora alegria, ou apenas algo qualquer, perguntar o porquê de matar os amigos e o amante.

Fechou os olhos desejando acordar no porão sujo de casa após uma lua cheia particularmente difícil.

Aquele era Sirius que estava em seu sofá esparramado como sua última lembrança trazia. Desleixado e elegante, fora assim que ele sempre fora. Os olhos fechados e a respiração densa fariam qualquer um acreditar que ele dormira, mas não enganava a Remus, ele ainda tinha o que falar, apesar de não ter coragem.

Quando o vira há um ano fraquejara. Quando soubera que ele continuava lúcido perdera as esperanças de ser alguém no coração de Black. Mas ainda tinha que perguntar, se trataram cordialmente naquela noite, porém Dumbledore os pusera novamente frente a frente.

"Então veio por ordem de Albus?"

"É" disse seco. "Dumby me mandou para me esconder."

"Esconder? Pensei que minha casa fosse um lugar óbvio. E pensei que você veio para reunir a Ordem novamente" respondeu com um meio sorriso.

"Se sabia então por que pergunta?" abriu os olhos irritados.

A resposta enviesada o pegara de surpresa. Ele sorriu perturbado e levantou da poltrona em que estivera.

"Vou fazer o jantar" e sumiu na cozinha.

Fechou a porta com mais força que o necessário e ficou apoiado na mesa chorando baixo. O jantar estava pronto há muito tempo. Talvez quando Dumbledore lhe avisara que Sirius ia para lá, Remus tinha começado o preparo do jantar. Apenas um pouco de tudo que ele adorava.

Mas aquela resposta, aquele olhar duro e aquele constrangimento provavam para ele que sua época passara, que o quê continuara amando todo este tempo não mais existia. Sirius não voltaria nunca mais para os seus braços.

"Me perdoe, Remmie" ele julgou que sua tristeza agora o fazia delirar. Agora dera para escutar Sirius pedindo perdão. "Eu fui grosso, não?"

"Será que nem minha mente me deixa em paz?" sussurrou ainda sem se virar. Passos foram até ele e sua mão o virou.

"Não adianta continuar com a farsa, nenhum de nós. Vamos logo ter a conversa que temos que ter e ir dormir. Não consigo mais nem raciocinar com tanta ansiedade."

Remus prendeu a respiração e suspirou.

"Eu só tenho uma pergunta" um aceno o incentivou a prosseguir. Lupin pousou uma mão sobre a de Sirius e a apertou entre as suas. "O que eu representei em toda sua vida?"

Black ficou calado e fechou os olhos. Remus sentiu vontade de sumir ou de morrer, recomeçou a chorar sem lembrar de ter parado. Então um sorriso brotou na face desgastada de Sirius.

"A mais pura felicidade. Você foi minha âncora em Azkaban" ele chegara ao ponto que Remus tanto esperara, mas não tivera coragem de abordar. "Só o sentimento de estar tão longe de você e incapaz de te proteger e te aninhar em meus braços me deixava tão deprimido que os dementadores não conseguiam me afetar. Eu queria tanto te explicar o que estava acontecendo" uma mão dele correu para o rosto de Remus e o acariciou.

"Siri..."

"Minha vez de perguntar. O que _eu_ representei para você?"

"Tudo."

Não havia nada para olhar, só um homem sentado na mesa do pub tomando alguma bebida e segurando uma arma. Bem todos ali seguravam uma arma. Era um local freqüentado pela elite da polícia londrina. Ninguém entraria ali se não fosse da SWAT inglesa, como alguns brincavam. Mas talvez aquele loiro de aparência frágil não fosse policial e conseguira entrar. Ele não saberia dizer.

O loiro parecia triste e deprimido, falava sozinho ria um pouco então voltava a chorar, aí bebia um longo gole da bebida espumante em suas mãos. Foi se aproximando lentamente como um leão se aproxima da vítima. O rapaz era muito lindo. Rapaz não, era um homem, não muito velho, porém não mais rapaz. Embora seu corpo fosse pequeno e frágil, dava para ver os traços maduros em seu rosto e isso o excitara ainda mais.

Sentou ao lado dele sem ser visto com um sorriso manhoso e ambicioso. Escutou o homem sussurrar algo como corpo e encontrado no meio das palavras confusas.

"Oi?" perguntou fazendo-o tomar um susto e sobressaltar-se.

"O-oi" apesar de todo álcool que tinha tomado, sim, o observava há muito tempo, sua voz soava sóbria.

"O que faz aqui sozinho e tão desolado?" perguntou passando um braço em volta do seu ombro.

"Acharam" murmurou somente.

"O que acharam?" perguntou mais baixo, fazendo o outro estremecer com a proximidade e as palavras sussurradas.

"O homem que amo" ele não pareceu se importar em revelar que era gay, ou quem sabe não estivesse tão bêbado a ponto de não perceber que o rapaz que acabara de chegar também o era.

O constrangimento foi visível no rosto do outro.

"Homem que ama?"

"Sim, eu ainda tinha esperanças, mas... com o corpo..."

"Corpo?" ele estava confuso. A polícia não achara nenhum corpo recentemente, pelo menos não naquele dia, se houvesse ele saberia.

"Sim, ontem a noite."

"Então porque veio apenas hoje?" perguntou cauteloso e para seu agrado o loiro se agarrara a ele.

"Hoje foi o enterro" sussurrou. "Eu tive esperanças por todos esses anos, acreditava que ele só estava perdido longe de mim, mas não morto. Não o meu Sirius" e enterrou novamente o rosto no peito do rapaz moreno.

"Sirius?" aquele nome era conhecido, embora não fizesse a menor idéia de onde o escutara.

"Ele parecia você" pela primeira sua voz soou ébria e suas palavras não concordavam completamente. "Cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, pele clara e esse cheiro salgado de suor... completamente excitante" sussurrou por fim atirando-se em seus braços e o beijando suavemente.

O beijo foi correspondido avidamente. Aquele estranho era incrível, parecia completar sua alma, como se tivesse sido feito para ele. Como se juntos fossem capaz de brilhar com Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante do firmamento. Sim, Sirius era a estrela da Cão Maior. Fora daí que escutara nome Sirius.

O beijo cálido perdurou por muito até que ele o levasse para seu apartamento, o loiro esquecera a arma na mesa. Mal pisou no apartamento o jogara na cama, outra coisa voltou a sua mente.

"_Este lugar pertencera a um tal de Black, Sirius Black" começou o agente imobiliário. "Ele morava aqui com um tal de Lupin, Remus, lembro do nome porque é a minha lenda grega preferida, a de Romulus e Remus" ele estava farto do falatório sem graça do homem, mas fingia ouvir atentamente. "Não entendi direito, mas parece que depois que se mudou Black foi preso..."_

A lembrança terminava aí. Lembrava de ter tentado tirar tudo do homem, mas fora inútil. Remus Lupin, esse era o nome do seu lobo em pele de cordeiro. Lhe caía muito bem.

Quando a mão quente e macia de Lupin insinuou-se para dentro de suas calças ele sussurrou seu nome, Remus murmurou um Sirius em resposta, embora o policial não tenha escutado.

Ao final da noite ele acordou imensamente feliz. Sentou na cama esperando a visão se acostumar com a penumbra, porque algo o perturbava, além da ausência do amante na cama.

"Remus?" perguntou baixinho.

"Foi aqui" sussurrou, soando extremamente psicótico. Ele virou para a poltrona do quarto e divisou a silhueta do homem. Aparentemente ele ainda estava nu.

"Foi aqui o quê, Remus?"

"Que eu fiz amor tantas vezes com Sirius" murmurou tristonho. "Como nesta noite que o álcool me fez vê-lo em você" aquelas falas, aquele choro, aquele sentimento. Tudo remontava para as cenas de suicídio que ele vivenciara. Com rapidez acendeu o abajur e viu sua arma na mão de Lupin.

"Remmie, não..."

"Não me chama assim, ele me chamava assim" sua voz era calma e controlada. Mas o desespero se mostrava na expressão e não na voz.

"Podemos começar uma vida juntos, não precisa se lembrar dele. Não faça isso" murmurou.

"Como sabe meu nome?" perguntou baixando um pouco a arma e conseguindo um esgar de sorriso na face do policial.

"O agente imobiliário. Ele falou de você e o Sirius Black, ele lembrou do seu nome porque era a lenda preferida dele" falou se aproximando cautelosamente.

"A lenda de um irmão que mata outro por poder? Assim como Bellatrix matou o próprio primo?" perguntou irônico. "E como me pede para que eu recomece de onde minha vida parou? Eu saí deste lugar uma vez por não suportar as lembranças de quando ele fora preso injustamente, e agora quer que eu volte quando ele se foi de vez?"

"Remus... eu não quero que faça nada. Eu me mudo daqui, vou para bem longe deste lugar, saio até de Londres se preferir" inquiria choroso.

"Não. Você me lembra muito ele, não quero tentar viver com você o que eu vivi com ele" a arma ergueu-se novamente, o outro homem parou.

"Eu mudo" falou baixinho. "Pinto o cabelo, troco o penteado, uso lente, mudo todo meu guarda-roupa. Só não faça uma besteira."

"Você quem não deve cometer uma besteira. Ficar comigo é pedir pelo fim. Não sou alguém com quem você deva conviver. Meu passado é sombrio e meu futuro incerto."

"Assim como o meu, sejamos felizes juntos. Eu nunca senti nada assim, por ninguém. Eu já senti muita coisa, menos amor, e o que eu sinto agora, por você, neste instante, eu sei que é, eu sei que finalmente estou amando alguém. Por mim, não faz isso. Não precisa vir comigo, só continue."

"Se realmente me amar não quer que eu sofra. Se eu viver vou sofrer mais e mais" seus olhos se abaixaram e ele posicionou o revólver sob o queixo. "E afinal, eu não sei quem você é."

"Por ele" falou. Remus abaixou a arma e o mirou curioso. "Viva para manter as lembranças da vida dele" pediu choroso.

A arma foi toda baixa e ele suspirou de alívio.

"Você fala como ele. Mas por mais que se pareça com ele, você não é ele" uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, sendo seguida por outras mais. "E o Sirius sabe o quanto eu sou fraco sem ele" então mais rápido do que o policial foi capaz de reagir a arma voltou ao queixo de Remus e ele puxou o gatilho.

O outro homem gritou e correu até o corpo morto do seu amado, percebendo agora o quanto ele sofrera, e quem sabe por quanto tempo. Ele limpou seu sangue que escorria por sua face e beijou de leve seus lábios.

Ele só vivera uma noite com o amor da sua vida, enquanto Remus tivera uma vida inteira de lembranças. Não, ele não imaginava sequer pelo que Remus tinha passado.

"Jonathan Dodder, meu amor, agora você me conhece" sussurrou entre as lágrimas.

FIM

**N/A: **Cabou... Eu não deixaria o Remus ser de mais alguém, deixaria? Para aqueles empolgados com Alma Gêmea, não! O Nathan (já simpatizei com o persona q acabei d criar) não é reencarnação nem nada do Sirius, e seria impossível, já que ele era vivo quando o Sirius tb era vivo. Não descrevi a aparência do Nathan pq ele é super parecido com o Sirius na característica geral, mas detalhes como espessura de sobrancelha, tamanho do nariz etc são diferentes, mas num precisa por, neh?

Brigada os que acompanharam até aqui e aturaram minhas crises e desculpe os que não queriam que ninguém morresse, mas é uma pequena tara minha (olha pro banner que ganhou num challenge q vem bem grande no topo 'Assassina-mor'... soh pq eu matei tds personagens que apareceram...). Bem fiquem com Doce Como um Sukkubo (embora eu devesse por Inkkubo que eh o masculino de Sukkubo, mas sukkubo soa mais bunitinho...) que deverá estar por aqui no máximo em janeiro...


End file.
